Sheets Of Empty Canvas
by KatieWoo
Summary: After a bad marriage young artist Zoe is trying to piece her life back together. First step- moving house. can her new neighbour Jeff Hardy help her? or will the identity of her ex husband ruin it all?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I hope this story goes well, because I have had a crush on this man since I was about 15.**

**As always I only own my oc's.**

**R&R**

Sheets Of Empty Canvas

Chapter 1

'_Stop talking PLEASE! Even your voice makes my skin crawl!'_

When someone you love tells that, you see pretty quickly that you're not loved by them any more...hell, she wasn't sure he'd EVER loved her! She'd tried so hard to make him love her, to be everything he'd ever want, but it'd gotten her nothing.

She'd left their home only taking her belongings, nothing was gained from being vindictive, she'd just wanted to get the hell away from him. She'd needed to rescue the part of herself that was struggling to stay alive. 5 years of being married to him and this was what it had come to- moving about 850 miles from St Louis to Raleigh- North Carolina. With all of her things packed up in boxes and cases, to a house that she wasn't sure she even liked.

Looking around the chaos that was her life/new home, Zoe Gibson just burst into tears. She sat on the hardwood flooring, her knees hugged to her chest, she'd failed on every level- as a wife, as a daughter, as a sister and...as a mother.

Her body had failed, she'd seen his face when he'd found out she couldn't get pregnant. One look had said it all, his hate and blame was like a toxic gas, that'd radiated from him and it'd slowly began to suffocate them both.

No! No, she refused to cry again, they'd been divorced for a year now, she was only 26, her career was at it's best. If one good thing had come from her 5 years of hell, it was her creativity, it sparked in times of conflict and she'd used that for her work.

She was an artist, contracted to a major New York gallery, she was a star. Her name was talked about amongst the greats , she was talked about in colleges, in books and in the newspapers. She had a mystery to her that people romanticised.

They just didn't realise that her reclusive tendencies just stemmed from being a miserable, workaholic, who hated the man responsible for the creativity that'd given wings to her greatest works. Oh the irony!

Zoe stood up, dried her eyes and got her ass in gear. She could do this! So what if her family had sided with him- money grabbing fools! Hell that prick had kept everything else- he'd taken back her engagement ring, her wedding ring, the diamond necklace he'd given her for her 21st birthday. But the one thing she'd never forgive him for taking back was her pug dog- Rupert. That was just one step too far.

She missed her boy so much, she'd stayed in St Louis for a year trying to get him back, but the petition by her lawyer had failed, her ex had bought him, so Rupert was technically HIS pet.

Zoe tied up her long dark waves and set about putting her new home in order, it wouldn't hurt to make it liveable. In the 3 days she'd been there, she'd on;y unpacked her bed, her ipod speakers and her kitchen.

The area she'd moved to was beautiful, very quiet, to the back of her property was a wood and beyond that was the river, there were only 2 or 3 houses around. They were away from the town centre and that suited her just fine.

Her neighbours were a mystery to her, they hadn't popped by, which was ok with her, she was a private person. She'd heard the distinctive sound of a dirt bike engine, which made her feel less guilty about her Harley in the garage and her vintage Mustang- not two of the quietest modes of transport.

Over at the closest neighbours house- Jeff Hardy, his older brother Matt, their childhood friend Shannon Moore were firing up the barbecue, as Gil Hardy prepared the steaks-

''Jeff, you met your neighbour yet?''

''No,they've been in there 3 days and haven't come out, I smell a whack job.'' he grinned.

Gil rolled his eyes- ''Bella at the real estate office place did give me some info, that might change your tune.''

Matt frowned at his dad- ''Please tell me you weren't flirting with her again,''

Shannon laughed- ''Hey lighten up Matt, your dad's still an eligible guy.''

Gil liked that thought and puffed out his chest a little at the image- ''Well, Bella said your neighbour is a girl.''

Jeff's ears pricked up- ''What's Bella's definition of a ''girl''? It could be 50 in her book.''

''She ain't 50 son, she'd more like 26.'' Gil winked, seeing his youngest son take a slight interest.

Jeff hadn't dated in a year, not since his ex Beth had cheated on him. He had to ask- ''Hot?''

Gil smirked- ''Bella said she's real pretty and wasn't wearing a wedding ring either.''

Shannon grinned from ear to ear- ''Go get her Nero!''

Jeff narrowed his eyes- ''Shut up! You go over there if you're so damn interested. Leave me out of it.''

''She's your neighbour.'' Shannon smirked.

''Yeah and she can come to me.'' Jeff wasn't budging on this one, no way was he going over to that house!

His days of being screwed over by girls were behind him. He was 34years old now, beyond the age of crushing on random girls. Maybe he just wasn't meant to be with someone? A lot of people were meant to be alone, he was just one of them.

Matt had given up trying to fix up his brother, he just couldn't be bothered with relationships.

Zoe had her music cranked up, singing her heart out as she put her many books, CDs, DVDs and vinyl on to her floor to ceiling book cases. She'd ironed and hung her new dark navy curtains in her big lounge and dining room. She'd hooked up her curtain poles too.

When your husband worked as much as hers had, you learned pretty fast to be self sufficient. Hell Zoe could change plugs, fix leaking taps, use drills, fix her car and bike, build furniture and still find time to cook, clean, do laundry, while completing work for her exhibitions. She wasn't some damsel in distress- far from it.

Just because she was only 5ft6 and petite, she wasn't a useless bimbo. She dreaded to think what her ex was doing without her. She'd bet hard cash that he'd hired a maid, probably two. At heart he was a big spoiled brat, getting everything and everything handed to him, because of who he was. It was a good thing he was incredibly handsome or he'd have nothing going for him apart from his foul temper and his vastly over rated sexual ''Skills.'' her last dig at him made her smile. He'd made a quip in front of a couple of his friends at the house she'd fixed him with a grin and said-

''I pity the next girl, because honey, I had better sex all alone. Sometimes it was like being in bed with a guy who refuses to ask for directions.''

Those were the last words she'd exchanged with him.

She put the flattened boxes into the recycle bin then noticed her neighbours were barbecuing, well from the plumes of smoke they were at least attempting to.

At the back of her house was big room with huge windows, it was going to be her studio and it was going to be the last room she set up, because if she got that one done, the rest of the house would never got a look in.

It looked like 4 guys next door, they were too far away to pick out any details, but if she wasn't mistaken, one had bright purple hair. She smiled and headed back inside. She was knee deep in organising her bedroom furniture when she got the fright of her life- something brushed past her leg. She jumped a mile, but there sat a happy white Scottie dog, looking up at her, wagging it's tail.

''Well, hi there.''

The dog yapped.

''where'd you come from?''

She regained her composure ans scooped up the dog, checking the red collar, the metal tag gave the dogs name- Eddie, and his address was next door.

''Oh, did you run away from the party?''

He yapped again.

''Don't blame you Eddie, I wouldn't be eating off that smoky grill either.''

He licked her face, making her smile.

''Give me a minute and we'll get you home.''

She put on some make up, let her waves down, put on clean jeans and a black Pearl Jam tank top that she'd had since she was about 16. it flashed off her ink that spread from her shoulder blades to her lower back. Pulling on her purple Converse she lead Eddie out of her house.

Picking him up was a good idea, there was a lot of mud over by the woods and she didn't want him going home all dirty. As she got closer to the house next door, she realised that 3 of them were young and good looking, nerves hit her. Jesus, she'd never been this shy before getting married, so she got her lady-balls in place and said over the fence-

''Excuse me, you guys missing a guest from your party?''

The guys had all heard the girls voice and turned. Jeff looked at her WOW! She was gorgeous! Then he saw her tank top- Pearl Jam, the girl had good taste, Shit! She probably thought he was staring at her tits- ok they were incredible for her slight build- a D-Cup easily and very real. He's seen enough fake racks at the WWE to tell the difference.

Zoe got a look at her neighbours- Oh shit1 she knew who they were, they didn't know who she was, thank God. Just when she'd thought she'd caught a break and escaped the wrestling world.

OH GOD- was Jeff Hardy staring at her tits?

She cocked a brow at him- ''Hey my eyes are up here dude.''

Jeff cringed, hearing muffled laughter behind him, he walked closer to the girl- ''Sorry, yeah that's my dog, he must have dug out under the fence again.''

Zoe could see Jeff was embarrassed, his handsome face was looking very pink in the cheeks, he actually looked truly mortified, she took pity on him and smiled- ''It's ok, he scared the life out of me, but he's fine.''

She pealed Eddie from his comfy perch in her arms and handed him over to Jeff the best she could.

Jeff reached over the fence and while he took Eddie from her arms, he accidentally grazed her breasts, he nearly dropped his dog in the rose bush-

''Oh shit! I'm so sorry.''

Zoe had been willing to ignore it, it had been a genuine accident- ''Calm down it wasn't on purpose.''

''It WASN'T I swear. I'm not a cop-a-feel type.''

Matt, Shannon and Gil were kinked up in laughter as Jeff carried on digging the hole for himself.

She stuck hand over the fence- ''Zoe Gibson, artist and victim of accidental groping over the roses.''

Jeff put Eddie down and shook her hand blushing deeper- ''Jeff Hardy, wrestler, artist and humiliated,''

''well, it's good to meet you and stop freaking out, takes more than that to offend me.''

When he caught up, he thought for a second- ''Whoa, whoa- you're famous, didn't you just win the Routledge Art prize?''

It was Zoe's turn to blush- ''Yes, I won it this year and two years ago.''

He smiled, this girl was incredible, he knew her work, it was amazing- ''I've been to your exhibits.''

''Really?'' she smiled.

He nodded- ''so will you be working at your house or do you have a studio somewhere?''

''Just from home.''

she liked his southern lilt he had to his voice it was very sexy, his green eyes drew her in, he was handsome, the cheek bones, the lips, that cute as hell nose- STOP IT ZOE! Thoughts like that- of dreamy eyes and sexy voices had lead her like a lamb to the slaughter with her bastard of an ex husband-

''Any way, I've got to go, I'm still unpacking. It's been..memorable.'' she smirked.

Jeff had made a terrible first impression, on his quite frankly- BEAUTIFUL young neighbour. She was funny and smart too, now he could barely meet her big green eyes- ''It was nice to meet you Zoe.''

''You too. Please stop blushing, we're fine I promise.''

She gave him a smile and headed off, he saw her move her hair over one shoulder- wow she had ink, all across her lower back and between her narrow shoulders. He couldn't make out the writing- damn.

When eh turned back to his dad, his brother and Shannon, they just cringed, shaking their heads. Shannon looked at him- ''So much for being charismatic, that was painful. I was a second away from putting my head in the coals to block out any further fuck ups.''

Jeff wanted to crawl in a hole- ''Shut up!''

Matt slung his arm over his little brothers shoulder- ''If she doesn't have a can of mace on her next time, I'll hand her one myself.''

Gil handed his son a plate of food and said- ''Fill your moth and busy your hands or I dread to think what you'll do next.''

Zoe got to her house and burst out laughing- had that just happened? She'd accidentally had the encounter that fan-girls all over the world would kill for- getting felt up by Jeff Hardy! Bless his heart he's looked so embarrassed. He seemed so sweet and nice, ok he had the good looks, the ink, a slamming body, yet she'd just felt like...herself.

She hadn't felt like that in about 5 years, maybe they could be friends?

Then that deep voice that haunted her mind at night, crept in and sparked a memory she hated-

_'Zoe who'd want to be your friend? You're boring! To listen to and to look at!'_

She felt her lower lip tremble and her eyes prickle with tears, yes she might only have 2 friends- Emma and Nikki. But they had been in her life since they were all 4 years old, they were true friends, ones that'd helped her through so much.

Fuck what her ex had said to her!

Maybe Jeff WOULD want to be her friend.

How would he handle finding out who she'd been married to? Hell they'd worked together for a while at the WWE, they'd had story lines together, they'd feuded and probably disliked each other off camera too. Her ex was hard to get along with in every aspect of life. When fame and money had come along with his success, he'd become THE biggest ass hole.

She really hoped that Jeff wouldn't judge her based on one mistake.

**AN: the story title is taken form the first line of my favourite Pearl Jam song- ''Black''**

**Have you guessed who her ex is? **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thank you soooooooo much for the reviews, I didn't expect this story to be read by so many people. It took me a while to get a feel for it, as I've never written Jeff as a main man before. Hopefully I won't let you down ;)**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Sheets Of Empty Canvas

Chapter 2

Zoe was actually starting to like Raleigh a lot, her two friends form home where coming for a visit that weekend, so she'd gotten her guest rooms all ready for them. They were having a small house warming party, just the three of them.

She hadn't seen Jeff in 4 days since their first meeting. Which had actually disappointed her, she'd been looking forward to getting to know this fascinating men, to see what was behind that larger than life image. From what she'd seen he was a sweetheart, it'd left her wanting to know so much more.

Zoe picked her girls up from the train station and all the way to the house they were firing questions at her, checking that she was coping ok-

''Coping? You make it sound like I'm a damn suicide risk.''

Nikki sighed, shaking her head- ''We know that you're not, but you just moved over 800 miles away, that's extreme, even for you.''

''I know.'' Zoe nodded- ''but I had to go, the thought of accidentally running into him would have been far too hard.''

Emma and Nikki knew that Zoe's marriage had been a very complicated one, filled with a lot of complex emotions and fire. But, that's what happened when two very strong personalities collided- you never had a dull moment.

They got booze, food and not a lot else from the store. Then when it got dark, they moved to the back garden, the patio lights where on, music too- not too loud. Zoe was doing tequila shots with Nikki as Emma stuck to Corona.

Zoe waved her hands- ''We need to follow up our '1Year Vow' remember.''

They knew what she was referring to and set about lighting the fire pit, as she went back inside to get her soon to be torched item.

Jeff, Matt and Shannon could hear music coming from Zoe's place, Jeff knew the song very well, it was Pearl Jam 'Rear View Mirror.'

They were sharing a few beers, talking and just generally chilling out.

''Have you spoken to her yet?'' Matt inquired.

Jeff shook his head.

''You're avoiding her?'' Shannon laughed- ''Man I saw her out running yesterday, if I hadn't been in my car, I'd have ran right after her.''

Jeff didn't want Shannon harassing her!

''she was in these shorts- damn, that's one hot girl.''

He rolled his eyes at Shannon, then looked over to her house and saw billowing smoke rising above the house-

''Shit- FIRE!''

Matt and Shan saw Jeff take off like a shot, vaulting the fence with ease.

''What the-?'' Matt saw the smoke too- ''SHIT!''

Soon all three of them were hauling ass to her house.

Zoe, Emma and Nikki raised their drinks and toasted- ''To the end of the old and the beginning of the new.''

before any of them could raise their drinks to their lips, there was all kinds of yelling coming out of the dark, from the big stretch of land between the houses. The girls then saw three figures clear the fence that surrounded Zoe's property.

Nikki looked at her friend, totally confused by what the hell was going on- ''holy shit what the hell are the Hardy Boys doing here? Fuck I must be drunk off my ass!''

Zoe was equally confused by their appearance, she looked at each of them, then settled on Jeff in his black wife beater, showing of that marvellous ink and those arms, he looked good enough to eat! Why had she drank so much? No way could she be on her A-game with that much tequila in her system!

''Are you crashing my little party?''

Jeff didn't want to look like a moron..well even more of a one than he already felt around her-

''No, I saw smoke, thought your damn house was on fire.''

his eyes slid to the fire pit and frowned when he saw a pile of white fabric- it looked like silk- sticking out of it- ''what the hell are you girls burning?''

Emma wasn't a big drinker, so she was beyond buzzed already- ''Her wedding dress.''

All three guys were stunned, far too much to even bother trying to hide the fact. It was Jeff who spoke, it was a reflex based on his feeling of being booted in the balls- ''Y-you're married?''

He didn't know how to describe his feelings at that minute...disappointment?

Zoe shook her head- ''No not any more.''

Nikki grinned, pushing the dyed black bangs of her pixie crop from her eyes- ''She was way too good for him. The guy was a total dick!''

Emma nodded, her bobbed mass of spiral curls bouncing as she did so- ''Yet , he didn't know how to use his- ironic huh?''

Zoe saw the guys biting back laughter. She cringed- ''Thanks for sharing that Em, don't think they needed to hear that. But guys thank you for the impromptu fire rescue- much appreciated.''

Matt and Shannon liked this girl, she was cute as hell and funny- perfect for Jeff!

Nikki saw the way that the younger Hardy was just gazing at Zoe, not that she blamed him, the girl had no clue how stunning she truly was. So to cut to the chase, Nikki smiled at the guys- ''Why don't you guys join us?''

Emma knew what the raven haired girl was up to- ''Yes.''

The guys agreed and Zoe smiled- ''Great, drinks are in the kitchen, help yourselves to food, my cooking is pretty good.''

When the guys went inside for drinks, Nikki lit a cigarette- ''You never said who your neighbours were.''

''Sorry, must have slipped my mind.''

Ok it was a small lie, she just didn't want another Emma-Nikki- 'you should start dating' speech.

Zoe looked at Emma- ''Hey Corona Queen, no more dirt on my divorce please, this is only the second time I've met these guys. Lets not scare them away just yet.''

Emma hugged her- ''I'm sorry sweetie, I let my mouth get the better of me don't I?''

She hugged her, smothered by the taller girls head of curls- ''It's one of the reasons I love you Em.''

Jeff and the guys joined the girls, and he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was wearing little black denim shorts, that showed her long toned legs of to perfection, they looked so smooth, he wondered what her skin would feel like. Her dark purple tie back top showed of the extent of her ink, it was her full back. She was a gorgeous girl.

They were sat talking around the fire pit sat on the cool grass, booze was flowing and Shannon finally asked- ''So why were you burning the dress?''

Zoe- from her perch on the porch steps said- ''It's one year to the day since my divorce was completed.''

He nodded- ''Ah, I get it now.''

Jeff turned to her and just watched her, the way the flames changed shape, and highlighted her delicate features- man he wanted to draw her so badly!

''How long were you married to him?''

She looked into his eyes and said- ''We were married 5 years.''

She didn't feel awkward talking to Jeff, the look on his face told her that he wasn't just digging, he was trying to truly understand. That was new to her, she'd never met a man who actually wanted to hear and know things about her.

''We really ended up hating each other.''

He hardly knew this girl, but he had a feeling that if he asked her anything at all, she'd give him an honest answer. He nodded-

''I might not have been married to my ex, but it didn't make the break up any easier.''

''How long were you with her''

''Two years. We split about a year ago.''

she nodded, the way she looked at him, it was like she was reading his every facial expression- ''Bad break up.'' it wasn't a question, she'd read it from him.

She saw him nod- ''Cheated on me with her ex boyfriend.''

''Fucking bitch!'' Zoe said, then realised she'd said it out loud and bit her lower lip.

Jeff smiled, she was so adorable and it was her turn to blush.

''Sorry, I didn't mean to say that.''

The way he smiled, made his dimples pop out at her, oh God she knew that she was in so much trouble. He was hot, she liked him, this was just going to end in tears!

''Zoe, it's ok. She was a fucking bitch.'' he winked- ''So, off-subject- what's the ink on your back?''

She touched her ink gently- ''Song lyrics.''

''A special one?''

''Very special.'' she smiled,a warm feeling spreading through her at the memory.

''can I see it?''

She nodded.

Jeff got up and walked closer to her, she didn't move from her seat on the steps, she just leaned her elbows on her knees and moved her hair over one shoulder. He was on his knees behind her and there they were, the haunting words of unrequited love, surrounded by a boarder of roses, lilies, tiny butterflies and stars, no coloured ink just shades of black and grey. They were very familiar lyrics, it was Pearl Jam ''Black.''

_''Sheets of empty canvas- untouched sheets of clay_

_Were laid spread beneath my feet- as her body once did,_

_All five horizons- revolved around her soul_

_As the earth to the sun_

_Now the air I tasted and breathed- had taken a turn.''_

He read on, then he got to the most painfully beautiful words on her lower back-

_''I know some day you'll have a beautiful life_

_I know you'll be a sun in somebody elses sky_

_but why, why why can't it be- can't it be mine?''_

Zoe sat there and all though he never once touched her, him being as close as he was and being able to smell his intoxicating scent, it was just as intimate as being touched by his bare fingers. Just knowing his green eyes were passing over her skin, sent shivers through her, they started at her legs, up her spine and down her arms, making the hairs on them stand on end.

Jeff thought it was perfect for her, it was beautifully done and he saw her look back at him and he knew by one look from her, that she'd been through something really bad in her 5 years with her ex husband, he'd really hurt her. Those big green eyes spoke to him, without needing a single word.

He sat beside her on the steps, careful not to touch her, in case he screwed up again, he said quietly as the others talked about what ever they were talking about-

''I know we've just met, but I'd like us to be friends. I don't expect your life story, just like you won't expect mine. All I good time. But, I am a good listener.''

She smiled warmly- ''Well, that goes both ways, I'd like us to be friends too but..I'm concerned.''

Jeff cocked his head to the side, not understanding- ''What about?''

She twined her index finger around a long loose curl and knew she was sporting a wicked frown- ''Well, about whether you'll change your mind about being my friend.''

''Why would I?''

''I don't want to be judged from one mistake.''

Jeff shook his head- ''I'm the last person to judge anybody. I've made mistakes of my own, ones that have nearly taken away everything I've worked my whole life for.''

He knew by her nod, that she knew what he was referring to. Hell, you'd be hard pressed to find someone who didn't know- ''So don't you worry, I'd never judge you.''

She truly hoped he wouldn't. She closed her eyes, resting her head against the cool red brick of the porch wall and said-

''Well, here goes then- my ex husband is Randy Orton.''

Silence fell.

Zoe couldn't have opened her eyes if she'd wanted to, she didn't want to see the three guys faces of shock and probably disgusted rejection.

Jeff hadn't been expecting Orton's name to be on the end of that sentence. All of his years at the WWE and he'd never known Orton was even married! Jeff had never noticed the guy wearing a wedding ring. Randy had women throwing themselves at him on the road and he certainly lived like single guy- ploughing through a girl a night- sometimes more than one! No wonder nobody had had a clue he was married!

No wonder she was burning the dress!

Orton was a spoiled, selfish prick. What you saw on the TV was nothing. Jesus, how had she coped with that for 5 years? No, Jeff wasn't judging her, he was impressed that she hadn't killed him.

''Wow, unexpected. Zoe, look at me.''

She turned her head warily. When ever Randy had asked that it was usually the prelude to a big fight, that usually got way out of her control.

Jeff saw that she was bracing herself, she was looking at him like she was expecting him to...hurt her? What the fuck had that guy done to her? He purposely didn't make any sudden movements-

''I'm still not judging and I'm not mad at you either.''

''Really?''

He nodded- ''Really. But darlin' he is THE biggest ass hole I've ever had the misfortune to work with.''

She didn't mean to, it just happened, she ended up laughing- ''Thank you.''

Nikki and Emma were surprised by his reaction, they'd been waiting for him to flip out, but he'd been cool. Zoe's confidence had taken a huge blow in her time with Randy, his way of trying to control her free spirited rebellion was by trying to tear down every piece of her individuality. To the point where she didn't even believe in her talent any more.

Some how Zoe and Jeff got dragged into a game of 'Truth' with the only rule being- silence=a shot.

Shannon took the first question- ''Who here has ever had a 3-way?''

The girls all exchanged looks and busted up laughing. The guys answered quickly to get this tale out of them. Matt- yes. Jeff-no. Shannon- yes. Matt grinned- ''Out with it ladies.''

Nikki grinned at Zoe- ''Yes Z explain it.''

She cringed, not able to handle more tequila, so she shrugged- ''I was...18, at a party on grad night with my boyfriend. We thought we were alone in the bedroom.'' she heard her girls giggling, she pinched the bridge of her nose- ''I didn't know the other guy was even there until this huge hand grabbed my ass.''

The guys were stunned.

Emma cracked open a fresh Corona- ''Which ended with you breaking the guys wrist.''

''It was instinct. You get surprised by an unexpected guest and lets see how you react.'' Zoe winked

Jeff was intrigued, she was quirky and that wink was really sexy, he liked it all.

The question got more sex-based. Then Jeff asked the group- ''Best sex you've ever had?''

Matt's was with his ex Amy- their first night together. Shannon's was a one night stand. Emma and Nikki took a shot, they weren't going to tell the group about their drunken night together 3 years ago, only Zoe was in the know but that one.

Zoe smiled and said honestly- ''I haven't had mine yet.''

Jeff admired her honesty, it was refreshing and she wasn't embarrassed. Ok she was probably pretty buzzed from the tequila, but she just seemed really relaxed. He said-

''Well, you're only 26, just takes the right guy.''

Zoe got several dirty thoughts all at once, all about Jeff. She knew she was a bit of a freak in bed and for her five years with Randy it'd been held back. He was a creature of habit, he took control, was rough and only cared about what HE got out of it, he'd never given anything back. So her inner freak had been buried.

Matt asked- ''Tell us an embarrassing secret about an ex.''

Everyone was laughing their backs off- Shannon had an ex who'd ''meowed'' in bed when she came. Emma had an ex who liked to wear a saddle and get called- ''Stallion.''Nikki's ex had a fetish for being gagged with balls of newspaper while being spanked, with the rest of the rolled up paper.

Then it was Zoe's turn, they saw her grin, then hesitate .

Emma said- ''Dish on Orton, the prick deserves it.''

Nikki nodded- ''With all the dirt you have on him, you could ruin him.''

Zoe laughed- ''Ok ok- he stuffs.''

The girls were laughing their asses off.

The guys weren't getting it. Jeff frowned- ''He what?''

Zoe's grim widened- ''His wrestling trunks- he stuffs them. He's a cautionary tale of the risks of Roid-Rot.''

Emma and Nikki were laid back on the grass laughing- ''I fucking knew it!''

The guys were in fits of laughter- The Viper, the sex symbol, the Legend Killer, was a big...well LITTLE fake!

Zoe laid back too and looked up at Jeff, giving him a dazzling smile- ''Explains the ''Little'' prince's private locker room and shower huh?''

Jeff lay beside her and smiled- ''Friends?''

She nodded- ''Friends.''

**AN: hope this wasn't too boring, I needed to establish some trust and fun between the pair, and give enough clues to the state her marriage. I wanted him to accept her past and make her feel special. Hope that came across.**

**R&R ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow I can't believe the amount of reviews this has gotten. It means so much to me that you're reading this and taking the time to review also. Thank you. This wasn't aimed to be a funny story, I find those very hard to write, so this chapter focuses on the truth behind Zoe's past that she touched on in chapter 2. hope you like.**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs**

Sheets Of Empty Canvas

Chapter 3

After her girls had gone home to St Louis Zoe had began working on her next collection, she was through the planning stages, she was beginning to hit her regular routine- working through the night and only sleeping when she needed to.

Jeff and Zoe had really become night owls together, he'd drop by her place at all hours if the lights were on. He'd always have his sketch book with him,they'd talk, draw, listen to music and just enjoy each others company.

She'd found that he was able to inspire a lot of good work, just by being there, the man was a marvel, he'd accidentally become her muse. She'd gotten to know him quite well, they liked a lot of the same things- same music, same movies and they had a similar sense of humour too.

Zoe was very attracted to him, but she didn't want to spoil their friendship by making a badly judged move. The rejection would just be unbearable, and she was till healing from her last romantic nightmare. Fuck- it could hardly even be called ''romantic,'' Randy had given up all pretence of that as soon as they got home from the honeymoon. It was basically a 24/7 nightmare. His schedule was the only thing that had kept them married for 5 years, because he was rarely even there.

She sat at her easel, her first canvas was drawn up and clamped in place. Her paints were all laid out on the table to her right, along with her brushes. She was in her usual painting gear- old paint stained cut-offs, an equally paint stained white tank top, she was bare foot, hair piled up in a bun, no caring if she looked like crap.

As she got painting she listened to a classic album- 'Throwing Copper' by Live. It was only 8pm and she was just beginning her night. The painting came together like it was just meant to be. The colours mixing and bending, creating depth and meaning, giving life to her vision.

He had no idea what time it was or how many hours had flown by, her arms were smeared with several shades of purple and toffee coloured paint, her legs too, probably her face also. Not that she cared, she was too caught up.

The song changed, she smiled, God she loved this album. She pulled the lilac loaded paint brush, from it's double duty as a hair chop stick and began blending the lilac into the deep rich purple.

Jeff could see Zoe's lights were on and the blinds of her studio were drawn as he headed over. At first he'd worried that he was disturbing her work with his visits. But she'd rolled her beautiful big green eyes at him and said-

''If you were disturbing me, I'd kick you out on your ass, I'm stronger than I look.''

So, he knocked on the side door that opened directly into her studio, he could hear very cool music and her call in that melodious voice-

''Stop knocking and get in here,''

The laughter clear in her voice.

He smiled and walked in, the sound of ''Iris'' by Live greeting him. He took in the sight- wow she was painting already, she peeped around the side of the edge of her 3ft square canvas, this huge smile on her face. She was covered in paint, no make up, bare feet and to Jeff, she'd never looked more gorgeous.

He pointed t the ipod in the speaker dock- ''Another great song!''

She nodded sticking the paint brush back into the bun- ''Don't sound so surprised Mr Hardy, I might only have been 9 years old when this album was released, but I knew an awesome song from all the bullshit when I heard one.''

He shot her a smile, taking his hoodie off and taking up his usual spot on the old chez in the corner of the room- ''Can I see the painting yet?''

She peeped around the side of her canvas and looked at that hot hunk of a man, reclining on her chez, minus his hoodie and now his Converse, that was a hell of a lot to resist- ''Not a chance Nero, you can stay that side of the canvas until I say so.''

She bobbed her brows at him, liking teasing him, he got the cutest little frown.

''Oh it's like that huh? We're down to middle names, fine- Camilla.'' he grinned.

She laughed- ''Hey I accepted my name like a big girl, unlike somebody else in this room.''

He pulled of his beanie .

She saw that he'd coloured his hair, it was now red and blue-

''Very nice.'' she smiled.

Jeff ran his fingers through his newly dyed locks and smiled- ''Thanks, so when are you going to let me dye yours?''

''Hey my hair is dyed.'' she said, not looking up from the canvas.

''That's not your real colour?''

''Nope, my real colour is this boring light brown, I haven't seen it since I was 13.''

He liked her hair colour, it looked chocolate brown, but when the sun caught it, it was a vivid burgundy red- ''You'd look great with a purple streak or two.''

He pulled out his sketch book, he didn't know if it was creepy imagining her in his bathroom, her hair sliding between his fingers, both of them facing his large mirror, her stood in front of him, as he applied the dye to the sections of her hair.

Zoe didn't realise that she was singing along to the music until Jeff joined in. He had such a great voice, it was pure SIN! Just when she'd thought a voice could never out-sex Mike Patton's on Faith No Mores ''Evidence,'' Jeff opens those gorgeous lips and sings.

Zoe knew this was trouble, he was unknowingly seducing her with song! The tension in her sexually frustrated body was thankfully distracted by a heavy pounding on her front door. She frowned , laying her brush down-

''Who the hell is that? I only ever have one guest and you're already here.''

She removed the paint brushes from her hair and wiped her hands on the back of her cut-offs, heading through her home. Yes it finally had began to feel like home, and it's only been three weeks.

Opening the door, she got a smile ready but when she saw who it was the smile slipped to make way for a confused frown, then a flat out scowl. Folding her arms defensively across her chest she asked-

''What he hell do you want?''

Randy stood there on her porch, hands buried in his jeans pockets, just looking at her, those cold calculating eyes scanning over her entire body. At one time that kind of look would have made her feel naked and exposed, but not any more.

Randy Orton didn't have the power to make her feel that way any more. Those cold blue-grey eyes couldn't belittle her half as much her eyes were probably doing to him.

''Speak!'' she demanded.

He pursed his lips and said in that perpetually bored tone- ''You gonna let me in?''

''Not until you tell me why the hell you're here!''

It actually felt amazing talking to him like that, he'd spent 5 years being a dick to her, it was beyond time for her to pull out the bitch card.

''We've got shit to clear up.''

''Like what?'' she frowned- ''You were an abusive prick, I left- it's been a fucking year!''

''Keep your damn voice down.'' he said in that lethal-calm tone.

She could see that he was getting mad and all the times she'd imagined herself seeing him again, she'd expected to feel this huge wave of depression...but instead she kind of just wanted to antagonise the shit out of him.

''Who the fuck is going to hear us out here? We're in the ass end of no where- genius!''

Wow- this did feel good. He was even looking confused by her words.

Jeff could hear Zoe giving someone a verbal beat down, she just got hotter, he liked the no bullshit attitude she had. Then he heard that deep voice- Jesus Christ it was Randy fucking Orton! What in Gods name was her ex husband doing here?

Randy looked at his ex wife, this girl- she'd changed, she was once again the fire cracker he'd met and married. Why hadn't she let him see this side of her more often?

''Please, just let me in.''

He hated having to practically beg her.

Zoe rolled her eyes and said- ''See, saying 'please' isn't so hard Randal.''

She walked along to the lounge, not waiting for him, he could close the damn door himself, spoilt fucking child that he was!

Sitting on the window ledge, she watched him enter, yes he was still an incredibly good looking man, with a body women would kill to know, but Zoe knew what kind of man he truly was, she wasn't fooled by his outer appeal, not for a second. His eyes were going over everything in the room, then they rested on her. She held his stare, something that she'd never been able to do for very long in the past. It surprised her that she could do this, with such little effort now.

''Out with it, what do we have to clear up, that made you travel over 800 miles?''

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck out of habit- ''You need to talk to your family.''

''No, you made that impossible! You took everything from me, including my family!''

He scowled- ''You wanted the divorce! You made your bed Zoe!''

''Fuck you Randal!'' she pushed away from the window ledge- ''I had to divorce you! You were fucking everything with a pulse, you're no better than a common whore- only used for one thing! Don't even get me started on my sister!''

That clearly got his back up- ''Shut your mouth about her!''

''What? Why? Touchy subject? You truly do disgust me!'' she gave him the dirtiest look that she'd ever dealt to anybody.

''Don't look at me like that you little bitch!'' he pointed in her face.

''Why not? You can't hurt me any more than you already have. After all you are marrying my big sister!''

Randy ran a hand over his face, rolling his tense shoulders, trying so hard not to lose it with her and lash out at her. God he'd fucked up so much with Zoe, the day that he'd hit her for the first time, just haunted him.

They'd been rowing, she'd pushed past him and told him that she was leaving him. He'd followed her to the bedroom, grabbed her by the wrist and said- ''Look at me Zoe, open your eyes!''

God, her wrist was so slender, his hand had gone right around it so easily, he'd yanked her around to face him. She'd tried to pull out of his grasp, knowing what he was going to do to her. He hadn't just slapped her, he'd seen red and flipped, drawn back his huge fist and slammed in into her stunningly beautiful face.

She'd been thrown back so forcefully by he blow, that when she'd fallen back, his grip on her wrist hadn't loosened, it'd caused her shoulder to be wrenched from it's socket. Randy would never forget the sight of her bleeding and broken on their bedroom floor, crying in pain. Pain that he'd mindlessly inflicted upon her, on a girl half his size.

Forcing himself back to the present, he focused on Zoe, her green eyes blazing at him-

''Why the hell did you marry me? It was my sister you really wanted!''

He didn't say anything.

She scowled- ''You couldn't have her at the time, so you took the next best thing!''

Jeff couldn't believe what he was hearing, no wonder she hated the guy and had to divorce him. Zoe deserved to be treasured and treat like a princess!

''Zoe shut up!''

''No! I was used for 5 years, you cheated on me, you beat me. You were just waiting for Lexi to be single! Well, you only had to wait 6 years for her marriage to implode,but you finally got the sister you wanted- Congratulations!''

Randy know he'd been the biggest prick to her, but Lexi...Lexi wasn't like her younger sister. The older Gibson girl, was clam, a bit of an ice queen, nothing phased her, you couldn't get a rise out of her with words or actions...nothing like Zoe.

The younger Gibson girl was quirky, sarcastic, spirited and unpredictable and he just hadn't known what the hell to do with her. She didn't really need him when they were married. She was independent , she had her own career even at 19 years old she was an established talent in the art world. She didn't need his money, she had her own, when he was on the road, she coped without him, hell she flourished without him!That part had pissed him off, because she could cope without him, relied on him for nothing.

''Randy, you're the biggest mistake I've ever made. I truly do wish that I'd never met you, because you nearly broke me.''

Zoe knew that he'd never accept any blame or admit fault, because in his eyes, she'd been asking for it all.

''So- NO- I won't be calling my family. They chose YOU over me, because of your name and money. They don't give a shit about me of what you did to me. Hell they've given you Lexi already forget about me, you can finally seal the deal with my sister!''

''Zoe-...I was..'' he trailed off looking incredibly uncomfortable.

''What?'' she asked losing patience with this man, very rapidly.

''What I did to you was...unforgivable. All the things that I said...''

''Yes Randal, the times you called me ugly, boring were bad, but nothing truly compares to sitting there after I've just found out that I can't get pregnant, and hearing you call me- damaged goods, then you going out and screwing your ex girlfriend- Yes, I'd call that pretty much unforgivable!''

He saw the tears shining in her eyes, acting upon instinct he didn't know that he still possessed when it came to her, he moved closer, his hand reaching for her, an odd tight feeling in his chest as he saw her hurting, he didn't understand it.

Zoe backed away, knocking his hand away too- ''Don't you ever touch me Orton or I swear to God I'll fight back with everything I have!''

She saw him frown, then shake his head- ''No. I wasn't going to hurt you.''

Zoe would never take the risk with him, his anger was just too trigger happy, the urge to cry had up and vanished- ''Yeah well those are just words. You've said nothing I want to hear, so just leave.''

''Cami please.'' he sighed.

She cringed at the use of his et name for her- ''Never call me that!''

''Whatever. I drove 800 miles because your family needs you, Lexi needs you.''

''Why?''

''She...she'd pregnant Zoe.''

No wonder he couldn't look at her any more, the final insult- delivered in full. Her ex husband had knocked up her sister. The perfect Lexi was succeeding where Zoe had failed- the story of her life.

''You need to leave...like right now.'

She hustled him out of the room, not quite registering that she was nearly knocking him off his feet with the force she was using.

When he was on the door step, he turned to look at her, and he didn't see it coming, he thought she was reaching back to close the door, but then her fist came flying into his face. Pain radiating from his nose and mouth, then he heard her say-

''Now we're even!''

Zoe slammed the door and locked it.

She'd clearly shocked him, his nose was probably broken, a smirk tilted her lips. She'd only used her left hand, so it couldn't be too bad, no way had she been willing to put her painting hand out of action for that promiscuous scum bag.

She re-entered her lounge and saw Jeff stood there she felt really uncomfortable, he'd probably heard all the dirty details, fuck-what was he thinking right then?

Jeff could see how uneasy she was, he went over to her and just wrapped his arms around her, he could literally feel the tension melt from her body. It made him feel warmer inside when her arms encircle his waist and she said-

''Guess you know about him and my sister now?''

She looked up at him and he'd been expecting tears, but all he saw was that cute as hell frown=

'Yes, I heard, I'm so sorry about what he's put you through.''

''I'm..mad at myself.''

''Why?'' he inquired, stroking a stray curl back behind her ear.

''Because I wasted 5 years of my life on him, knowing deep down that it was Lexi he really wanted.''

Jeff sighed- ''Stop blaming yourself, Randy Orton is a prick, especially if he chose someone else.''

She lay her cheek on his chest, he smelled so good, that alone was enough to banish her ex husband from her head. The strong steady rhythm of his heart beneath her ear, soothed her wonderfully.

''He's probably going to the police as we speak.''

''What?''

She got guilty grin on her face- ''I erm...might have punched him in the face.''

Jeff fought a smirk- ''You 'might have'?''

She nodded coyly.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, catching the scent of her shampoo.

She felt to cool metal of his lower lip ring, brushing her skin and he said- ''Wish I'd seen that.''

Outside Randy was sat in his hummer, in shock, his nose was bleeding, his lips were aching and swollen- where the hell had she learned to throw a punch like that?

He wiped at his throbbing nose, then scowled in the direction of her house. He felt his heart skip, sickeningly, there in her lounge was his ex wife being ''comforted'' by some random creep with...multi coloured hair!

He opened the glove box and scrambled around until he found what he was looking for. He raised the binoculars to his eyes, getting a closer look at the scene. Nausea rolled through his- it was Jeff Hardy!

Don't ask Randy why he had binoculars stashed in his car, he'd never give the honest answer. The truth was that when he'd been married to Zoe, he'd followed her on a number of occasions, convinced that she was cheating on him. He'd regularly tell Zoe he was coming home a day later than he really was, so it gave him 24 hours to see what she was up to.

Not that he'd ever seen her doing anything wrong. But _this, _this qualified as very wrong! Just because they weren't married any more, it didn't mean that she was free!

Zoe looked up at Jeff and said- ''He kept my dog- Rupert.''

Jeff didn't like that, Eddie his own dog was like his child, so he totally got her sad face- ''Well how about this- I let you share Eddie.''

She smiled at his sweet gesture- ''Well, that's a lovely though Mr Hardy, very sweet.''

''Hey I'm a sweet guy.'' he winked, in good humour.

''So you tell me,'' she winked back.

Jeff smiled- ''Come on, you've got work to do, stop trying to slack off. Work doesn't stop just because you assaulted your ex.''

She couldn't help but laugh- ''I'd have kicked him in the balls, but he's so heavily ''stuffed'' down there, I doubt he'd have noticed.''

Jeff liked her a lot, not many girls had a since of humour like hers, he wasn't a fake-laughter type. If she ever indicated that she wanted to take this beyond friendship, he was right there, no question asked!

**AN: I hope that this wasn't too boring but I had to show that Randy is still a total mess and has no idea what the hell he's doing. And that Zoe was done with being his victim.**

**Happy New Year. R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:thank you to everyone who took the time to review, they mean so much to me! they keep the wheels of this little story turning. This next chapter is a bit lighter and more fun based with a little romaaaaance ;) Enjoy.**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs**

Sheets Of Empty Canvas

Chapter 4

It had been a strange few days for Zoe, she'd tried to forget Randy's visit, but it was hard when her sister was currently pregnant by him. Lexi was one of the least maternal women to ever walk the face of the earth. She radiated so little human warmth, she was stunned that Randy hadn't gotten freezer burn in bed with her.

Oh God- she didn't wan that image in her head!

Hitting Randy in the face had been so satisfying , if Lexi hadn't been knocked up, she'd have hunted her sister down too and dealt her slap she'd never forget. All of her- 'I'm not attracted to Randy' words, had been utter crap- clearly! Lying skank!

Zoe hadn't left her studio for anything but food, showers and brushing her teeth. When Jeff wasn't on the chez in her studio, she could be found sleeping on it. She kinda liked the way his scent clung to the velvet surface and the cushions.

She'd been working so hard that Jeff had insisted she come for a drink with him in town. Not wanting to read too much into it, she didn't wast to look too dressed up, so she picked out a casual-cool outfit.

Jeff had just started to get worried, he stared at his clothes that hung in his closet and the set he'd carefully ironed and laid out on the bed.

''what the hell do you wear for a night out with Zoe?''

Eddie yapped his reply from him perch on Jeff's bed.

Jeff nodded at the dog- ''Casual huh?''

He had done right with the loose fit dark jeans, a long sleeved black top and a band shirt to go over the top.

He heard a car pulling up a she wondered- cologne? Or not?

Eddie took off to check who was coming in the front door.

''Yo, Jeffers?'' Shannon called.

''Up here.''

''You better be dressed! I don't ever wanna see you in the raw again!''

Jeff rolled his eyes to himself- ''Stop whining, I'm dressed. Don't let Eddie out!''

Shannon scooped the pooch up before he could make a break for it again, as he carried the dog up the stairs, he picked up on the smell from the dog-

''Jeff, why does your dog smell like a chick?''

Shannon stood in his friends bedroom doorway, a frown on his face-

''What the hell are you doing in here?''

Jeff looked at his friend, not understanding the question-

''Huh?''

''Well, we'll talk about Eddies smell in a sec- wanna explain all this?''

Shannon indicated the perfectly ironed clothes laid out on the bed. He didn't know that Jeff owned an iron, never mind knew how to use it! Then he indicated to Jeff's facial area-

''what the fuck is on your nose?''

Jeff looked in the mirror- Shit! He'd forgotten about that!

He peeled the pore strip from his nose- Wow, they really did work- not the time Jeff, not the time!

He realised.

''Nothing, shut up!''

Fuck, he couldn't have been caught by a more indiscreet guy.

''Was that one of those really fruity facial things!''

Shannon was NOT letting him get away with shit like that so easily, this was too good.

Jeff could feel himself getting very warm in the facial department- ''Maybe.''

''See! This is why I'm glad you're not at the WWE any more. All those super gay ''Dashing'' Cody Rhodes grooming tips!''

Shannon was grinning from ear to ear- ''So what else do you do when I'm not around?''

''Nothing!'' he cringed, wanting to beat the crap out of his so-called life long friend.

''The second I catch you with manicured nails, I'm telling your dad. So why are you acting like chick getting ready for the prom?'' he grinned sitting on Jeff's bed.

He knew that it was quicker to just tell him the truth and hopefully get rid of him- ''I'm going for a drink with Zoe tonight.''

''Cool, a date at last, took you long enough.''

''It's not a date.'' Jeff pointed in his face, wanting that to be made crystal clear.

''Not a date my ass! If it's not a date then why the hell are you up here primping like Prince?''

''Because I wanna at least be in the running for when she IS ready to date again.''

Shannon nodded at Jeff's logic- ''Well, don't let her see you doing all this David Beckham shit, she'll just think you're gay.'' he chuckled.

''oh says the guy wearing eye liner on his down time.'' Jeff was getting irate now, times like this he really wished he hadn't quit smoking!

''Ok Ok, so tell me why your dog smells like a chick.''

Jeff groaned- ''He got into Zoe's place again, he found his way into her bathroom this time,chewed her shampoo bottle and then rolled in the damn stuff. We spent like an hour trying to get all the soap out of his fur- harder than you'd think, when the damn dog keeps shaking himself and soaking us both!''

''Oh I bet you just hated that- Zoe soaking wet, bent over a bath tub- yeah I'll just bet it was _hard.''_

Shannon snickered.

Jeff wasn't even going there, Shan had hit the nail on the head, it'd been a form of sexual torture, created to teat his resolve and his wavering self restraint- ''Stop pissing me off Moore! As if it wasn't bad enough with her ass hole ex showing up a few nights ago , I have to get shit from you too?''

That got Shan focused- ''Orton showed up?''

''Jesus, that marriage was fucked up. Just don't tell her that you know.''

''I swear.'' he agreed.

When it came to important stuff, Shan was the most trustworthy guy that he knew.

''Orton is worse than we ever thought.'' Jeff said sitting on his desk chair.

Shannon's brows shot up- ''That possible?''

''He used to hit her, he cheated on her all the time. Now he's marrying her older sister, whom he's got pregnant. That answer your question?''

''Holy Jesus Christ, he's like..this giant, overly tanned...douche!''

Jeff rolled his eyes at his friends words, at times Shan forget he wasn't 15 any more.

''She punched him in the face.''

''Hell yeah!'' he cheered- ''Could she be any cooler?''

Jeff smiled- ''She's a one-off.''

''I agree, And you can't stay away from her. You're over there every night, not saying that it's a bad thing, she's a great girl.''

''Whoa Moore, is that you giving me your seal of approval?'' Jeff joked.

''Yes, just don't screw this up.''

Zoe had Emma and Nikki on speaker phone as she straightened her hair.

''What the hell? She's pregnant?'' Nikki yelled.

''so he tells me.'' Zoe said, letting another section of hair out of the clip, for some 200 degree heat torture.

''That's going to be one fucked up kid they spawn.'' Emma said, not liking this at all.

''Well, lets just hope he finds an excuse that she'll buy, for his busted up face, or he's knee deep in shit.'' Zoe smirked.

''Not likely, she'd the semi-human lie detector.'' Nikki giggled.

''Lexi can beat him for it then, I wan nothing to do with anything Orton related.''

''Just Hardy related huh?'' Emma teased.

''Can you blame me? The man is smart, artistic and gorgeous on a level that scrambles my brain.'' she let out a dirty laugh.

''You've got it bad.'' Nikki said, knowingly.

Zoe straightened another section- ''I know, tonight isn't even a date and I'm nervous as hell. I haven't been on a real date since Randy, God that's pathetic!''

''Don't be nervous,'' Emma said, trying to calm her down- ''you already spend every night hanging out. Just act like you usually do. Don't drink too much either or you might barf.''

Zoe and Nikki both laughed.

Emma sighed- ''Don't laugh, no guy wants to see a girl barfing, it's an instant cock-block.''

''Don't mention 'cock' Zoe might end up mounting him on a pool table.'' Nikki teased.

''Shut up!'' Zoe laughed- ''If I see him bent over a pool table, I'll probably faint, leaving no time for dry humping,''

At 8:30pm Jeff knocked on her door, she opened it, looking so hot and not in a 'caked in make-up' way. She had on black skinny jeans, knee high black leather biker boots, a black tank top, she was shrugging on a little black leather jacket. As she was doing that he saw the edges of some ink that he'd never noticed before. It went from her right hip bone and disappeared below the low waist band of her jeans.

He didn't mean to be gutter minded, but he wondered how far that ink went down. He shook his head, he'd known her for a month now and he'd managed not to piss her off at all during that time and he wasn't about to start now.

She had to admit it- he looked gorgeous. She noticed he'd re-shaved the points into his facial hair, the nicks were in his left brow too. Team that with ink and you had Zoe's perfect guy. He wasn't playing fair. She'd never be able to keep her hands off him. Wow, what had he done to his skin? He looked...radiant. Jesus, what was wrong with her?

They walked down to the bar, talking as they went-

''is Eddie ok?''

''He's fine, I promise.''

''Good, I don't want him getting sick.''

''He won't. But he's cleaner than he's ever been.'' he winked.

''is he always like this?''

Jeff nodded- ''Yes, when he was a puppy he got into my hair dye, that instant stuff in the tube. Everyone in town thought I was responsible for dying half of him green down on of his sides.''

In the bar, they began playing pool and he actually used to be unbeatable, well tonight he was getting his ass kicked. Every time she bent over to take a shot, he had to look away. It would be so bad to get a boner at the bar. That's when he noticed other guys clearly had no such scruples- they were openly staring at her ass or her cleavage, depending on where she took her shot from.

Zoe sank the black- ''You lose Nero.''

He stood beside her, resting back against the pool table and looked down at her.

She stood up straight, setting her cue down on the felt, then she realised how close he was. She could see every fleck of dark green in his hypnotic eyes. He was just looking down at her, rather intensely. She felt unsure about what the hell was going on, but her heart was racing, her head was screwing with her because all she could think about was- he seemed to have grown a foot taller and his shoulders had suddenly gotten a lot broader. She felt tiny looking up at him, if she'd worn heels she'd have at least been eye level with him. Oh crap what the hell was happening, she was mentally rambling!

Jeff could see that Zoe was unsure about what was going on, well that made two of them. He didn't want to scare her, his tattooed hand gently took her much smaller one and his thumb ghosted over her palm. He'd noticed in their month together that she always had cold hands and feet, but that barely registered right then.

She liked feeling his warm skin on her cool palm, she knew that something was happening- hmm maybe he DID see her as more than a friend. Testing that theory, probably thanks to the 3 beers they'd had each, she raised her free hand to hos other hand and traced the ink with her index finger. She heard his quick in-take of breath, even over all the bar room noise. That one sound was like an electric shock, she felt him drawing her closer to his body.

That one touch that she'd given him had said everything he'd been hoping for. He'd kept his back to everyone in the bar as he pulled her closer. If this was going to happen here of all places, he's shield her as much as he could from prying eyes. He enclosed his protective arms around her, his fingers tracing her delicate cheek bone. She was so beautiful, it killed him, he brushed her long bangs away from her face. His other hand was on her hip, his pinky and ring finger slid through her belt loop as his thumb stroked the bare soft skin on her hip bone.

Zoe was terrified, she tried not to be, this was Jeff, he was her friend, she trusted him, he'd never hurt her. He'd never bite her tongue until her mouth swam with blood- No! She forced that memory from her mind. He was gorgeous, his lips were moving closer, she angled her lips up to him, shuddering with pleasure as his thumb traced over where her hip ink began.

When his soft full lips met hers, they were shockingly gentle, not what she'd imagined. It'd been so long since a guy had treat her with this kind of care, she returned the kiss, her fingers inching up to hid broad muscular shoulders. She opened her mouth a little more, softly running her tongue over the cool metal of his lip ring.

Jeff loved kissing her, she had the softest lips he'd ever had the pleasure of kissing. It drove him wild when she licked his lower lip, he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Matt and Shannon had been spying on the pair at the bar, now they didn't know where to look. One little kiss, had turned into a make out session. They looked away.

''Guess all that male pampering crap paid off.'' Shannon mused.

Matt cocked one brow- ''Don't even think about doing any! If I see one mud mask on your face, I'm kicking your ass Moore!''

When they stopped kissing, they just looked at each other, so deeply, he stroked her cheek again, a small smile tilting his lips- ''Do I get to do that again?''

Zoe smiled and playfully ran her fingers down the inked vines on his neck, loving his reaction, he literally quaked, she moved forward and kissed him. His hands slid across her lower back, banding around her again strongly.

Her body ached for him. There was no way to lie to herself, she was turned on and the things Jeff Hardy could do with his lips and tongue weren't meant for public viewing. Then again it was probably lucky for them that they were in a bar. If they were at her house, she'd be pulling out her hand cuffs and cuffing him to her bed and neither of them would be leaving her bedroom without being both exhausted and very sore! Oh Christ, she was falling for him already!

Dragging her mind from the gutter, she finally came up for air. She watched him grab his bottle of Bud and drain it, breathing heavily. Yep, she was 100% falling!

Jeff had never been so turned on by a kiss, he looked at her, it usually took him ages to know if he was going to go beyond attraction, but not this time- one month and two kissed- he knew already.

''I need air,'' he smirked, feeling his cheeks begin to cool, he grabbed his hoodie.

''I'm coming-with. Some stunning girl might get ideas about you.'' she winked grabbing her jacket.

''Like I'd dare leave you here alone, half the bar has been eye-fucking you bending over the pool table, I'm not risking it either.''

He put arm around her and they left the bar.

They walked around town, enjoying the darkened streets, seeing other couples out together, all sharing that quiet intimacy of the walk home.

On the way up to her house he asked- ''Can I see the painting?''

She nodded- ''Ooh an end of night cliché.''

Jeff saw the big smile on her face as they put the lights on and closed the front door- ''A what?''

''We've put a new spin on the old- 'Come up and see my etching' cliché.''

He had to laugh, only she would say that and still sound so sweet- ''So who's falling for the line here?''

Zoe lead the way to her studio, pondering his question- ''Hmm, I guess neither of us, because neither one of us is getting naked tonight.''

He agreed- ''Good, I'd feel so used.''

She loved the way he played at being hurt. She put the spot light on above her completed, drying painting.

Jeff was stunned, that painting was just incredible.

''Do you forgive me for using your tattoo for inspiration?''

He smiled- ''All is forgiven.''

It was this huge dream-like tree with roots just like his ink, with all these rich golden shades. The sky behind it was all shades of purples and greens. Someone's hands were fused to the bark of the tree, or was the tree part of the person? Then he saw that the person in the painting was Zoe! This painting was wonderful, it was...them!

Zoe saw him turn to her, she saw that he understood what he was seeing and said-

''It's yours. I did it for you.''

Jeff was floored, nobody had ever done anything like this for him. He'd loved her work for years now and had always wanted to own some. For this piece to be painted just fro him, made it the most perfect thing he could imagine.

She saw him smile and he just leaned own and kissed her.

''Thank you so much Zoe, and not just for the painting.''

She stroked a stray piece of blue hair back from his face- ''You're welcome, not just fro the painting either.''

They stood there holding each other and she said quietly- ''I don't want you to go.''

''I don't have to- I don't mean..I don't expect anything.'' he blushed.

Zoe smiled- ''I know what you mean. I'd like you to stay.''

''I'll stay.''

He had to exercise some crazy self control, because when Zoe emerged from the en-suite in her little purple sleep shorts and matching tank top, all free of make up, he nearly died, she looked so stunning still.

Seeing Jeff Hardy on her bed in only black boxers, nearly made her guilty of attempted rape! He looked so fucking hot! All toned and buff, teamed with ink and raw sex appeal, no jury in the land would have convicted her for trying.

This was going to be a very interesting slumber party...

**AN: I hope you liked it ;)**

**R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed this little story it still means so much to me that this is getting read at all. Well this chapter contains smut- not porno smut because I don't think that I'd feel right writing that...yet. Lets continue their ''slumber party'' **

**Enjoy.**

**R&R please.**

**I only own my ocs.**

Sheets Of Empty Canvas

Chapter 5

Jeff slid beneath the covers and laid back against the feather pillows, just watching her, as she sat at her dressing table, brushing her long hair. He saw the complex flew and release of her softly toned arms and back. She looked so peaceful and comfortable with him being there.

He knew that this was a special night, but his head was determined to ruin it. That mental voice that he tried to push aside, kept reminding him that his body wasn't like Randy's. His physique- while toned and strong wasn't ''God-like'' like all the girls called Randy's! It truly wasn't just girls that felt that shit about their bodies, it was guys too.

Zoe looked at him in the mirror, he was so handsome, his body was just perfect. It made her crave more than just his kiss. Was that too much too soon?

She locked eyes with him in the mirror, at first the intensity of those green eyes, made her thoughts of it being ''too soon''just melt away from her memory. She turned and looked directly at him, her stomach tumbled and a shiver ran the full length of her spine.

Jeff wanted her, his mind was telling him that and his body was definitely telling him that. He watched here stand up and gracefully walk over to him. She sat on the edge of the bed and he reached out for her, pulling her so much closer.

Zoe revelled in his strength, he had her laying on his chest and she swung one leg over his hip to straddle him. His warm hands running up her thighs, sending shocks of pleasure all through her awakening body. She leaned down and just hovered over his lips, teasing him, wondering if he'd come that tiny bit closer to steal the kiss she was with-holding from him.

He did, he took her lips and the passion was breath taking, Zoe didn't know if she could be the shy, sweet, simpering girl, you were meant to be, when you first end up in bed with the guy you're falling in love with.

No, this wasn't going to be a tender love scene, this wasn't Mills & Boon or Harlequin Romance territory. There wasn't a lit candle or a log fire in sight. She'd be very surprised if they both weren't very bruised in the morning.

Jeff wasn't usually one for labelling girls, but Zoe was turning out to be- Sexual Dynamite! He liked the way that she was a little wild and that let him know that it was ok for him to get a little wild too.

She ran her fingers through his hair, as he sat up and bit her collar bone, making her let out something between a giggle and a moan. To Jeff's ears it was the sexiest thing that he'd ever heard. He licked up the front of her throat, took a hold of the thin material of her tank top, then used his impressive strength and tore it right up the front and dragged it from her body.

Zoe couldn't have been more turned on, she ran her nails down his back, loving the hiss he let out, as her nails rasped against the soft skin. She felt him drag the covers away and pull her into full contact with him. She ground her hips, feeling how turned on he was, she felt his lips trail down her chest.

He sat further up, caught her behind her knees and gave her a devilish smirk which she returned. He spun them on to the other side of the bed, so he was pinning her down. She clearly liked to play rough, because she was biting her lower lip and giving him the sexist smile he'd ever seen in his whole life, it did bad things to him on the inside, ones he wanted to share with her so badly!

Zoe had never seen anything as hot in her life- Jeff Hardy, turned on, practically naked, dominating her- life didn't get much better than this! She opened the front clasp of her bra and threw it, she was pretty sure it's landed in the bin,but she didn't care. Jeff's lips and tongue were devouring one of her very sensitive nipples, while his fingers gently pinched the other. Zoe arched up from the bed- this man was a gift from God! When he grazed his teeth over the straining peak she didn't care how loud she was, it felt too good.

It wasn't like she could wake the neighbours!

Jeff dragged her shorts and panties down and saw her naked for the very first time and she was beautiful perfection. He saw the ink that went from her hip bone and down to the top of her thigh, it was all stars surrounded by shading, so they looked like they were shooting stars in the nights sky. He moved down and kissed the ink, he just couldn't resist it.

She loved what his lips did to her body, but she was getting impatient, the most beautiful man she'd ever had the pleasure of seeing, was being such a tease. Zoe looked down at him and as their eyes met, he began stroking her soaking wet core. She saw the wicked smile, before she could react to that sensation, he caused an even more violent one to rage through her- as he sank two of his warm, slightly rough fingers deep within her.

Jeff wanted to her to feel incredible, he wanted to give her the best time that she'd been missing out on for so long. She felt so hot and tight around his fingers, he didn't know how much longer he could go and not be inside of her, she just felt too good.

His mouth and tongue sent her desperate body on a journey, that she'd craved for so long now. He had her moaning his name, ready to scream it any second.

When she came, it wasn't like anything she'd ever felt in the past. She felt this orgasm to the very tips of her hair, it was so good. When she'd recovered, she saw his grin and she knew that this man was going to get something very good in return.

Jeff cast aside his boxers and was kneeling between her legs, she sat up and straddled him again, she ran her tongue across his lips and lip ring. He realised what she was doing- she was tasting herself on his lips- fuck that was SO hot!

Zoe took his long, thick, rock hard length in her hand and stroked him, making him moan her name as she kissed him, his accent really came out when he was turned on, that just took her further the edge. She broke the kiss, stared deeply into his eyes and guided him inside of her. It was difficult at first, as she hadn't done this in over a year, but once she did it was it felt incredible. She gripped his thick biceps and then slammed her hips down on his.

Jeff gripped her hips hard, the air knocked out of him, she was incredible, the way she ground her hips, taking all of him, not afraid to look deep into his eyes as she did so. He speared his fingers into her hair, pulling her close for a deep kiss, claiming those soft full lips as his own!

They changed position, she was laid on her stomach, he was behind her, he roughly pulled her hips up from the bed that they had destroyed already, forcing her on to her knees. He heard her let out a truly dirty laugh. As he positioned himself behind her, she flicked her long locks over her shoulder and gave him an encouraging look. Jesus Christ, he really was falling for her!

Zoe felt him surge forward and fill her so deeply that it shocked her, in the best way. She needed to feel this kind of possession! As he began to thrust, he may have been rough, but she needed that, he caressed down her spine and it was a gentle touch, he wasn't just taking from her body, her was giving too.

Jeff realised what she liked and needed- rough but caring. He leaned over her, not slowing his thrusts, wrapping her long locks around his fist. Slowly pulling her face around to look at him.

She looked back as he urged her to and he kissed her, his kiss was gentle and reassuring, but his body was just as possessive as her body needed. He moved back, not letting go of her hair, which she liked- more than she thought that she would. His free hand gripped one of her hips, his thumb caressing softly.

Zoe could feel a climax building within her and in her agitated state, she accidentally tore the feather pillow open. She quickly swept it from the bed, she didn't want feathers distracting her. They weren't having 'Twilight' honeymoon sex!

Jeff saw the torn pillow get thrown aside and he laughed, then felt her body grip him so tightly, he knew he wasn't far behind her. He felt her legs tremble and her arms too. Not wanting her to fall, he moved them up the bed, laying her on her back.

Zoe had never expected this to happen, they weren't just mindlessly giving into the passion they felt any more,they were actually making love now.

Jeff linked her shaking legs around his waist and he moved so he was flush on top of her, he was kissing her deeply as he made love to her, their bodies moving as one.

She clung to his much larger body, knowing that this climax was going to be devastating, she felt her entire body go as taught as a piano wire, then she felt the most mind blowing release. To the point where she could see flashing lights. Jeff was only a few seconds behind her, his lips trembling against hers, his eyes tightly shut, not a gap between their bodies as they waited for the waves of sheer delirium to subside.

Jeff held Zoe's beautiful body to his, he saw that they were both pretty roughed up by their fun. She had his hand marks on her hips and behind her knees, a hickey on her shoulder. He knew that his back and shoulders were scratched up,he also had a hickey on his shoulder. Their lips were sore and she had red marks all over her breasts from his facial hair.

''I..I need a shower, but my legs are never going to hold me up now.'' she giggled, laying her lips against his chest directly over his heart.

Jeff chuckled- ''Let's just run a bath.''

He forced himself from the bed, pulling the covers over her, God she was the sexist girl he'd ever met. On unsteady legs, no longer shy of his body, he went to run them a bath. In the en-suite he ran the bath, added some bubbles, lit the candles too and turned off the lights. Their bedroom antics might not have been the stuff of romantic clichés, but their post-play would be.

Zoe lay in the warm cocoon of bliss, it was official she'd just had THE best sex of her life. It'd finally happened and not a minute too soon either. So, this was what she'd been missing out on all these years. No wonder women screamed their heads off like porn stars, if this was what some men were capable of!

10 minutes later, her beautiful man walked from the en-suite, scooped her naked form from the bed and carried her to the bath. She saw the scene- very nicely done!

He lowered her into the herbal scented bubbles and joined her, she sat between his parted thighs with her back against his chest. To her further surprise, he found a hair tie from the little basket by the bath and tied her hair up for her to keep it dry. She shot him a look of real appreciation and he kissed her shoulder softly.

Jeff had never gotten to do anything like this before. Beth was one of those types that liked their space after that much intimacy. He'd always felt a little put out by that, but Zoe accepted his post play. He saw the change in her, the naked vixen had turned back into the sweet, stunning artist again. He whispered I her ear-

''So who seduced whom in there?'' he pointed to the bedroom.

She smiled- ''I'd say it was 50/50. We're clearly just as easy as each other.''

Jeff knew that she was just teasing him, so he played along- ''Clearly, we didn't even get to go on a first date before we jumped each other.''

Zoe had never had this before, after sex with Randy, he had usually just turned away and started snoring when he'd gotten what he was done or he threw on his gear and went to their home gym.

It was about 1am when they got to sleep, but the next day she was up at 7:30am as usual and in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She was in denim cut off shorts and a really old 'Scarface' T-shirt when she heard something on her porch. It sounded like...crying?

She headed to the door, unlocking it taking a look outside. She saw a blue pet carrier, walking over to it she saw a dark nose sniffing at the wire front of the little door and the whimpering got a bit louder. She knelt down and nearly cried- she knew that face!

She unclipped the wire front and the whimpering turned to happy barking and panting. The dog leapt out and on to her lap. There he was, after one year, her baby boy-

''Rupert!''

She cuddled the little pug close to her chest and the 2 year old dog licked and nuzzled at her face-

''Are you happy to see me?''

He wiggled further under her chin like he'd done when he was just a puppy.

Jeff had woken up to an empty bed, he'd gotten dressed and gone to look for his girlfriend- Wow Zoe was his girlfriend! This was so cool! He'd smelled fresh coffee and food, the kitchen table was set for two, he poured himself a cup. Then he felt a draft blow through the kitchen, curiosity drew him in, he found Zoe on the porch with a cute as hell pug in her arms, she looked so happy.

''Where'd the dog come from?''

She saw his smiling down at them- ''This is Rupert.''

Ah, this was the missing dog, he looked up at Jeff and got out of Zoe's arms and toddled over to him and began sniffing at him curiously. Jeff bent down and petted him- ''Hey there.''

Rupert liked him, Zoe smiled, he hadn't liked Randy at all, he used to just run away from him when ever Randy tried to touch him. Yet he let Jeff not only touch him, but pick him up too. Rupert had finally taken to a guy, the pair were instant friends.

Then Zoe realised- ''Erm Jeff- why had Randy given him back to me?''

They went back inside and put the blue pet carrier in the closet.

Jeff shrugged- ''Who knows? But the main thing is- you've got your boy back.''

Randy had been parked up the dirt track waiting for Zoe to discover Rupert for about half an hour. He'd never wanted the dog really, he just hadn't wanted her to have him. But Lexi hated the little guy and said that Randy either sold him or she'd get him a one way ticket to the vets. He couldn't do that to him, Randy had a million faults, but dog killer wasn't one of them.

After the divorce, it'd been pretty sad to see the little guy wandering around the house looking so lost, hoping that every visitor was Zoe coming home. He's slept in her old studio, on the rug by the old empty fire place, until Randy had put a stop to it.

Hell,Randy had locked that studio up and put the key in his safe. Lexi wasn't allowed any where near that place, she had no business in that room! Nobody did, that was Zoe's space...just because she wasn't there any longer, it didn't mean that it was any less hers.

Seeing Rupert sleeping by the studio doors was just too sad, so Randy had guessed that if the dogs life was in danger from Lexi, he should go to some one who loved him, who better that Zoe?

Randy had found himself smiling as he'd seen Zoe holding the pug. The binoculars showing him that smile of hers- there was that weird tight feeling in his chest area again! He dismissed it and carried on watching the reunion.

His viewing was disrupted by HIM, he was coming from her house, bare foot, carrying coffee! NO! His wife couldn't do this to him! She was sleeping with that prick Hardy! Then he realised what he'd called her, no, she wasn't _his wife, _she hadn't been that for a very long time now, God there was that fucking chest ache again!

Lexi had nothing like this effect on him.

He'd always thought the 5ft10 blonde was his perfect match- rational, unemotional and smart. Then why did he feel cold when he was near her? The house was dead now, Zoe had given the big place a life, a spirit, whether it was her music, her beautiful singing, the sound of the TV or her amazing rich laughter. It'd been the warmth and the centre of the house.

Towards the middle and the end of their marriage, there'd been less and less laughter from her. She'd stop singing when she saw him entering the room. She'd shut off the TV and leave the room if he came in. Her studio doors got shut for longer periods of time and eventually right at the end they'd been locked for up to 18 hours a day.

Just thinking about it made his old anger return. He sat back in his seat, forcing the rage back inside it's box. He'd put that barrier between them with his anger and violence with the way that he'd look at Lexi when ever the family got together. So, Zoe had out her own barriers in place too, with the locked doors and the silence. Randy didn't like silence and being ignored, his personality craved attention, he needed it, it was like air t him. Take it away from him and he died inside.

The only way to get her to focus on him, was to be mean to her, it was the only thing that she'd responded to. You hurt her and she fought you, she was magnificent when she was angry or crying.

Was she ready to fight him again? He damn well hoped so!

**AN:I hope you liked the sexy fun ;) Yey she got her dog back I couldn't leave the dog with Randy and Lexi that'd be too cruel.**

**R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you to all the reviewers, you keep me creative and if there are any wrestlers you'd like to see make a little guest appearance as Jeff's friends just PM me and let me know ;) This chapter is a little different, it sets it up for the next stage of my story so bare with me.**

**R&R please.**

**I only own my ocs**

Sheets Of Empty Canvas

Chapter 6

Zoe had gotten Rupert settled in, with a new bed, bowl, lead and toys. The poor dog was so afraid of her leaving, he followed her like a little lost soul, but she'd missed him so much that she didn't mind, she just tried her best to reassure him and show him that she wasn't going anywhere ever again!

Her work was going very well, in a week she'd completed 2 paintings. She'd mentally asked herself several times why Randy had returned Rupert, but her curiosity hadn't gotten so bad that she's felt the urge to call up Randy and ask him. No, she wasn't that curious!

Jeff had been incredible! Her tummy flipped just thinking about that hot, beautiful man of hers. She'd gotten to meet his dad and brother properly and they had been very welcoming. It'd felt so nice to be around a family again, they weren't anything like hers. The Hardy's actually cared about each other and listened to each other. The house was filled with family pictures, laughter and love. Zoe and Gil had bonded over cookie recipes. She'd baked her white chocolate and raspberry cookies and she'd gained his instant approval.

(St Louis)

Lexi had no idea where Randy and that house rat of a dog had been for the past few days. She was locked in the en-suite of the master bedroom, pacing frantically, counting the seconds until it was time.

She picked up the pregnancy test- Negative!

''Shit!'' she screamed.

She sat on the rim of the bath tub, scared out of her mind. Her lie was getting out of hand, she'd only said it to begin with to keep him. He'd been slipping away from her, she'd felt it. When he was on the road, he'd started out calling her every night, but then it'd gotten less and less. Now even when he was home it was like he wasn't really there, his mind was a million miles away.

Lexi had only been with Randy for 10 months and engaged for 7 months, how could he be slipping away already? Zoe had kept him for 5 fucking years!

Why lie about being pregnant? Why not?

Randy wanted to be a dad so badly and Lexi knew that she could give him the one thing that Zoe never could.

She pushed her long blonde hair out of her face and got up. Staring at herself in the mirror- the face that looked back was just the same a sit had always been. She was still the woman that's had Randy Orton on his knees every day that he'd been her brother in law. Ok, she'd had a little nip and tuck, her nose had been slimmed down, her brow had regular shots of Botox, her lips had the occasional cologen boost and her freckles had been faded chemically, but why was he losing interest?

Lexi knew that she was considered to be the beautiful sister, while Zoe was seen as the freaky one, with her paint covered clothes and odd personality and too much chatter. The younger Gibson sister might be rich and successful by her own merit, but Randy had been ashamed of her.

Ok, he'd never said it, but why else would he refuse to invite any of his WWE friends to his wedding to Zoe? Lexi knew that Randy didn't see Zoe as being pretty or sexy enough. But, her sisters ghost loomed very large over their St Louis home, her studio was hallowed fucking ground, she'd wanted to turn the huge space into her office, but NO! Randy had thrown a fit at the suggestion and locked the place up like a fucking shrine to Zoe!

Her only option was to get pregnant, he'd never leave her then, their families would never allow him to.

Randy entered his house, he had to shower and hopefully not deal with Lexi. He'd taken time off work because he was dangerously close to a burn-out. His drinking was crazy, he was smoking 60 a day and he wasn't sleeping. The last thing he wanted was his pregnant fiancé getting on his case about going M.I.A.

He entered the huge entrance hall- Silence, cold silence. He dumped his bag by the door, one of the maids he'd hired after Zoe left would take care of it for him. He headed up the sweeping stair case to the double doors of the master bedroom.

Lexi heard the doors open, she quickly threw everything in the bin, burying the evidence. She unlocked the door and saw Randy-

''What the hell happened to your face?''

Randy heard no concern, no care, just her chilling, slightly disgusted voice- ''Like you give a fuck Alexis.''

''Well, good to see that rat of a dog isn't with you.'' she sniffed folding her arms.

He looked at the tall blonde, her cold blue eyes, devoid of any human warmth and this was going to be the mother of his child! What kind of mother would she be?

''He's gone back to Zoe, where he belongs.''

She hid her surprise- ''You saw her? Zoe?''

''Yes.'' he replied, kicking off his boots- ''We spoke.''

''Does she have the same facial souvenir?'' she sneered.

Randy stood up quickly, from his seat on the huge bed and stalked closer to her- ''I never touched your sister!''

''But you have before. We all saw the bruises Randall. You fractured her cheek bone, dislocated her shoulder and goodness only knows what else she hid from us all. So don't play innocent now.''

He saw that she barely reacted as she listed his short comings-

''Yeah well it didn't stop you crawling into my bed the second she'd left it.''

He tried to get an emotional reaction from her, to see if she'd flair incandescent with rage, like Zoe would have. But all he got was nothing, she just raised one golden brow, like her sister did when she was teasing you. Lexi adjusted her arms over her almost flat chest, he realised that she was quite skinny. Not womanly or warm. No gentle curves at her hips, no voluptuous breasts and no cute little butt. How could that be healthy for a baby?

He narrowed his eyes- ''Will you eat something! I'm not having you starving my child, in that empty ruin that you call a body!''

Empty ruin! Lexi scowled- ''My body is just fine, it's not barren- unlike my sisters!''

he hated the monotone she used while saying such cruel things bout her sister, his rage spiked- ''Don't you EVER talk about Zoe like that!''

Lexi had never seen him so angry, especially not t her. Here he was defending her younger sister- ''Why not? She failed, her body failed YOU!''

He was beyond disgusted by her now- ''What's wrong with you?What happened to fuck your head up so badly?''

''Not a God damn thing.'' she was bored now and didn't hide the fact either.

Randy sneered at the blonde- ''You might think that you're so fucking superior to her, but you're not fit to breathe the same air as her.''

''Good enough to fuck the same guy though.'' she walked past him, bumping his elbow sharply as she left.

If she hadn't been carrying his child, he'd have been guilty of murder right then and there, in the same bedroom that he'd physically abused Zoe several times. Her words were vile! Zoe had given and given so much of herself to him and he'd taken it all.

She'd been 19 when he'd been introduced to him by her dad. He'd seen those huge green eyes, the incredible smile, the freckles, the body and she'd been so different from what he'd been expecting. With their fathers being friends, Randy knew that it was expected of him to end up with one of the Gibson daughters. He'd met Lexi and thought that she was perfect, but she was already married at the time. God Lexi had been stunning back then, like a 26 year old Uma Thurman.

But Lexi wasn't that beauty any more, she'd become this cold, unfeeling Botoxed chunk of uncaring marble.

(Flashback)

Randy sat with Zoe at the family party, just having been introduced to her-

''So you're at the Rhode Island School of Art and Design?''

''I was, but I got s contract from a gallery after 3 months there, so I'm a full time artist now.'' she smiled proudly.

''Wow, that's very impressive.'' Randy nodded, knowing zip about art- ''So, you're back home with your parents?''

''Oh hell no, I've got my own place, I'd never come back here to live.'' she shuddered.

He smiled liking her- ''Independent, I like that.''

''Unlike some, I stand on my own two feet. I don't need money from my dad or a rich guy that I dragged down the isle by his balls.''

He bit his lip to keep from laughing.

She wasn't even dressed like the others at the party. In a sea of pastels, she was wearing black tailored shorts, navy blue tights, black paint spattered Dr Martin boots with purple laces and a 'Runaways' tank top, she had a back full of ink and she looked great to him.

''So, Zoe are you the black sheep of the family?''he teased.

Her laugh was one he felt to the very tips of his toes.

She gave a little nod- ''Yes I am, but that's my choice. I don't go for all this.'' she indicated the entire party going on around them- ''The whole public image 'What would the neighbours say' bullshit.''

Randy smiled at the quirky girl liking her instantly. He knew that with her you'd always know where you stood.

That evening they talked and talked, he told her all about his WWE career and she'd told him about her work. For he first time in his adult life he felt like a girl was actually listening to him. This weirdly, wonderful artist was just a breath of fresh air. Where Lexi was aloof and calm, Zoe was warm and bursting with life. It baffled him how two people like Keith and Hilary Gibson could have a daughter like Zoe. They were the epitome of what they'd instilled in Lexi- sophisticated cool.

Randy was captivated, confused and unsettled by her. He knew that he would never lead a boring life if Zoe was with him, no two days would ever be the same.

(Present Day)

Randy scrubbed his inked arms, wondering why he'd let all the words from his dad screw him up. Bob Orton was a very controlling man and said that with his choice in Zoe was all wrong, and as long as he stayed married to her he was on his own. He had to choose a suitable wife of he's get no inheritance. His mom Elaine had to go along with her husbands wishes, but his brother Nathan and sister Rebecca, hadn't agreed at all, they loved their sister in law and though Lexi was the devil.

He'd found himself blaming his young wife for everything, every tiny flaw in his life. Her sister became his figure of hope in a way. Marrying her or a girl like her would mean that he could have his family back again.

Seeing her big green eyes filled with hurt and rejection every time he refused to let her attend any of his official WWE events, just made him hate himself. Nobody at the company knew that he had a wife. He knew that she'd never fit in with the other wrestlers wives and girlfriends. Plus, he screwed around so much, they'd never have believed she was his wife.

Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and slung one around his shoulders. He brushed his teeth, flossed and took his time, having no reason to rush. He wound the used floss into a loop, tapped the peddle on the bin and dropped in floss inside- what the hell?

He didn't relish the idea of poking around in there, but something caught his eye amongst the cotton ball covered in removed make up.

He picked the piece of paper out and read it, rage laced through him, sure enough further investigation turned up a negative pregnancy test.

That lying fucking bitch!

Lexi was sat in her too small office, tapping away on her very expensive new laptop, she'd charged it to Randy's credit card, he wouldn't even notice, he earned millions.

Her door was flung open with such force that the handle embedded itself in the plaster behind the door. He stormed towards her, grabbing the back of her hair roughly and slammed his hand down deafeningly loud on the antique walnut desk leaving the contents of his hand behind.

''You've got 20 seconds to explain this or I'm cracking your hard face right through this desk!''

Lexi was terrified of him, not that she'd ever cry or show it to him, she forced her breath to even out and saw the pregnancy test, fuck- he was going to kill her!

''Randy I..I only wanted to give you what she couldn't give you.''

''NO! Zoe never lied to me, not once!''

''I..I thought that I'd eventually get pregnant.''

''So you fucking lied!'' his grip tightened on her hair.

''Yes, but for a good reason.''

''Times up!''

Lexi felt him slam her face towards the desk, she braced herself for the impact, but it never came, her head was yanked back painfully and he said in her ear-

''Get your shit out of my house, you cheap dirty little whore!''

She nodded the best she could given how hard he was gripping her hair. She was clueless to how her sister had coped with this man for half a decade. She felt him let go of her hair and say-

''You've got one hour, then I remove you and I won't be as kind this time!''

She heard him go downstairs, she flew into action, packing and gathering her things. She tore the ring off and slung it on his night stand. How had her crazy little sister done this day-in day-out and not gotten herself killed by that mad-man?

She threw her cases in her shiny black Jeep, her boxes on the back seat and got the hell out of there. A few miles away from the house she had to pull over- where the hell could she go? Her parents would never speak to her now. Not when she'd screwed up with Randy, they wanted the Gibson name to be along side the Orton name, come hell or high water! If there had been a son with the Gibson name, the poor guy would have been served up to the young Rebecca Orton. Becky was too lovely to end up like Lexi and Zoe.

Keith and Hilary would cut her from their lives just like they had done with Zoe. Lexi had no real friends to go and stay with, the scandal would dissolve all of the acquaintances she'd formed. She frowned- well as best as the Botox would allow her to, what the hell was she going to do?

She grabbed her phone with shaking hands and searched and searched, praying to God that she'd kept the number and that Zoe would speak to her.

(Raleigh)

Zoe and Jeff were cooking. Well, she was teaching him how to cook, he was doing really well. They were baking apple pie.

''My grandma always said that I was perfect for being a pastry chef, because of my cold hands.'' she smirked.

Jeff smiled at her he'd come to learn a few of her personal quirks lately her cold hands and feet, that she only ate square ended fries, she had very ticklish feet, she hated reality TV and she was loved chocolate covered Turkish delight which was his secret vice too. She had this knack for being able to cook any thing she set her mind to without needing recipes, it was all instinctive.

That day they were exchanging skills- hers being cooking and his- hair dying. She's finally agreed to let him dye her hair, he was putting one thick purple streak down the side and a hot pink flash through her bangs.

As he rolled the big circle of pastry, he eyed their dogs curled up together in Rupert's basket-

''Should I be worried that our male dogs seem to have formed a doggy bro-manse?''

Zoe giggled, stirring the softening apples- ''No, it's cute.''

''Cute? You didn't see Eddie attempting to have his way with your jail bait, flirt of a dog like I had to.'' he said shaking his head.

Zoe laughed- ''Rupert isn't jail bait, they're young and in love. If my boy is secure enough to be topped by Eddie- good for him!''

Jeff put his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder- ''You don't mind our dogs hooking up?''

''What two dogs do in the privacy of their own baskets is their business.'' she kissed him on the cheek.

She loved making him laugh, it was a sound that she'd never get tired of hearing.

He kissed her cheek, liking the gorgeous smell she had coming from the pan. He went to stick his finger in the pan for a sneaky taste, but she tapped his hand away with the wooden spoon.

''What?'' he pouted.

''Put that lip away Nero, it's about to pull you over it's so big.'' she tapped his pierced lip with her finger.

He growled and caught her finger between his front teeth, making her jump. He took advantage of having her distracted and stuck his finger in the pan.

Zoe saw Jeff's face go from playful to painful as he yelped- ''Argh! My fuckin' finger!''

She looked at his finger and the end was covered in molten sugar, she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him over to the sink and stuck it under the tap-

''Sugar gets hotter than water genius.''

He stuck his wounded finger in his mouth, making her laugh at the sight- ''You look so fucking cute like that Nero.''

The hot dare devil Jeff Hardy had gone from bad ass wrestler to adorable in 2 seconds flat!

Jeff felt so stupid, but he had to get over it, he seemed to go to his default setting around Zoe. Unfortunately for Jeff and his pride, that setting was- Village Idiot.

Her cell began playing Iron Maiden ''Number of the Beast'' he heard he moan- ''No, no, no, no,''

''What?'' he grinned.

''That's Lexi.''

She hopped up on to the table top and took the call-

''To what do I owe the pleasure?''

Zoe could hear Lexi sigh- ''Zoe, don't hang up.''

Lexi was freaked now, randy had sent her a picture of him torching all of her stuff that she'd left behind-

''He's fucking crazy!''

''Who?''

''Randall!''

Zoe was surprised to hear the ice queen raise her voice and sound so genuinely rattled- ''Well, yes Lex he's cracked in the head. Do you think my fractured cheek bone and dislocated shoulder was foreplay?''

''No, but I...he threw me out!''

''But you're pregnant! That prick!''

''Erm..I'm not pregnant.'' she admitted unsteadily.

''Shit, false alarm?''

''More like a lie.''

''Lex!'' Zoe gasped- ''What the hell were you thinking?''

''I was thinking I'd get him to stay! Didn't quite work out out like that huh!'' she shouted, losing all of her cool now.

She gripped the steering wheel of the stationary vehicle and hoped her sister would listen to her.

''Lex did he hurt you?''

''He was going to slam my face into the desk, until he managed to stop himself.''

Lexi heard her sister practically hiss like a cat- ''Fuck! Are you going back?''

''No, no way! How did you do it? 5 years, how did you not kill him?''

Zoe smirked- ''I'm a walking miracle, what can I say?''

She heard something that she hadn't heard since they were kids- Lex laughing. It was faint, but it was there.

''Tell me what to do Zoe.''

''You're 33 years old, I can't tell you what to do, nobody can.''

''How did you have the strength to leave the family?''

''I had no choice, you all turned on me when I left him. Now you'll get the exact same Lex, you know what they'll do, you'll be cut off.''

Lex sat is silence, hating that she was like her parents, she'd tried so hard to be the perfect daughter. To do the right thing, marry the perfect guy, with the right family name, and look where it'd gotten her- she was miserable.

Zoe heard her sister sniff, her ice queen of a sister was breaking. Not being like the rest of her family Zoe said- ''Alexis May Gibson, listen to me.''

''Ok, I'm listening.''

''Good, you're going to some to North Carolina for a while and stay with me.''

She couldn't figure out why Zoe was helping her, but her sister was throwing her a life line- ''Really?''

''Yes and don't you cry over that son of a bitch. We're stronger than him!''

Lexi felt something in her stir when she heard her little sister say those words. She felt pride, knowing that Zoe was stronger that Lexi, she'd walked away, head held high and she admired Zoe for that.

''Ok, now let me get the sat-nav set up, I have no clue where I'm going, Zoo-Zoo.''

Zoe laughed at the old childhood nickname, she hadn't heard that in 18 years. She saw Jeff smiling at her.

Jeff nodded at her, she was helping. That big heart of hers was so full of love. He hoped that her sister appreciated how lucky she was to have someone like Zoe in her life. If not then he'd have to have a few choice words for the spoilt madam!

**AN: I hope that this was ok and that you see that the family are pretty mean. Can't wait for Lexi the snob to get to Raleigh! lol**

**R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: thank you to all of you who took the time to review I appreciate it so much. This next chapter is a little bit lighter in tone than the previous one, I hope you enjoy it.**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Sheets Of Empty Canvas

Chapter 7

The apple pie that Jeff and Zoe had baked was a massive success and now the pair were in the bathroom and he was applying dye to the sections of her hair that he'd chosen.

''If my hair falls out, I'm kicking your hot ass.'' she warned, seeing him smile at her.

That mans smile did something to her inside and she was liking it. She was in love, no bullshit- none of this 'Too soon to be real' mental berating, Jeff had her heart, 100% of it, if she had more to give than that, it'd be his too.

Jeff raised one of those famous arched brows at her- ''Kick my ass huh? You got moves?''

''Hey I know a thing or two.'' she winked.

Jeff was intrigued. He added the pink colour to her bangs, it had a lightener in the dye, so there was no need to bleach her dark hair.

''You're a saint you know.''

''I am?'' she frowned at her painted her air with the dye.

''Sure,letting your sister come here after she hooked up with your ex-husband, that takes a lot of guts.''

Zoe nodded, knowing that he was right- ''I haven't seen her in a year. God only knows what she looks like. She's the only family I have now, maybe this will be the making of her, you know- bring her snooty ass back down to earth.''

He got the purple dye ready and sectioned her hair- ''I'm not exactly looking forward to meeting this sister of yours, I'll be honest.''

She has to laugh- ''Sorry Nero, she's probably going to be a pain in the ass for a while.''

''Crap. Is she really a big snob?''

''Oh yeah.'' Zoe grinned.

''She's gonna hate me.'' he sighed.

She turned to look up at Jeff as he clipped foil to the hair and he looked honestly peeved that Lexi wouldn't approve of him.

''Fuck her opinion Jeff!''

She grabbed him and kissed him, backing him on to the bathroom sink.

He liked this a lot, but he couldn't touch her he was still wearing his dye covered latex gloves.

Before he could remove them, she pulled away, teasing him with a very sexy smirk- ''Hmm we've got 30 minutes to kill, got any ideas Nero?''

Jeff had plenty of them and they all included her being naked or semi naked. He threw the gloves in to the bin, picked her up easily and sat her on the edge of the sink, he pushed her skirt up around her hips. He ran his eager hands up her silky soft thighs, making her gasp and he tore her underwear away forcefully, loving her dirty as hell laugh.

He dropped to his knees before her and placed one of her cool feet on his shoulder and he began to softly tease her perfectly waxed bare flesh.

Zoe had to grip the sink the best that she could, because Jeff had no mercy when it came to her body and making her come, the guy was relentless, he didn't stop until she was done, he was a gift from God! She speared her fingers into his soft locks, almost losing her balance on the cool porcelain as his lips, tongue and fingers got her closer and closer.

He felt her come hard, he stood up and tore open his belt and jeans, giving her very little warning or time to recover, he plunged fully inside her in one powerful stroke. She was perfect, every red hot, tight inch of her, the way she moved, the way she moaned his name, the way she locked her legs around him, the sinfully erotic sounds she made as they both got lost in each others bodies.

She held Jeff as he came deep within her, feeling the way that he shook in her arms, she laid soft kisses on his lips, he always looked so vulnerable afterwards and she felt very protective, refusing to let anybody or anything hurt him or break the bond that they had.

When they had regained the power of speech and the use of their legs, grinning like a pair of village idiots, they washed the dye out of her hair over the tub and she couldn't wait to see the results.

Jeff was packed off downstairs to feed Eddie and Rupert while she got her hair dried and she put new panties on. Hell, in the heat of the moment, he had no patience with clothing at all. She didn't mind, he had that rough and ready thing going on. Could he get any hotter?

He fed the dogs and his cell blared from her lounge, he ran to catch it before the voice mail kicked in- ''Hey Shan.''

''Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you for half an hour!''

It only took one sly little chuckle from Jeff to make him realise what he'd been doing-

''Jesus Jeff, you two are like wild animals!''

''Jealousy is a very ugly emotion Moore.''

''Cut the crap, we've got space issues.'' Shan said, getting closer to the point he was calling about.

''What?''

''Adam's coming here today and there's no way he'll fit his big lanky ass on the couch and NO WAY am I sharing Matt's room, your brother hogs the bed, so don't even suggest it.''

''He's NOT staying with me!'' Jeff was on his feet in an instant.

''Why not? You've got a guest room.''

''That guy never stops fucking eating! He talks too much! He snores really loudly too!''

''So! You'll be at Zoe's place screwing your brains out like every night. Please Jeff, please.'' Shannon begged.

Jeff didn't want Adam Copeland in his house, that crazy Canadian would probably flood the place or something equally insane.

''FINE! But if he does anything to my house I'm holding YOU personally responsible Moore! But he has to kick in a few bucks for the food bill he's going to rack up. The guy inhales food!''

''Deal! You're a star Jeffers!''

''You're paying me back for this big time.''

''Sure sure, he'll be there just after 9pm tonight.''

He wasn't looking forward to his house ''guest'' at all. Adam was a great guy to be friends with, but being on the road with him year after year, those little personality quirks begin to wear thin. Jay/Christian even got pissed at Adam's scatter brain ways at times and they'd been friends since pre-school.

If he hit on Zoe just once he'd beat the hell out of him!

He heard the hair dryer shut off and the music kick in, form the bedroom. If he wasn't mistaken it was Joan Jett ''Bad Reputation.'' that song was totally Zoe. Hearing her sing made him smile.

She was straightening her long hair, loving the colours Jeff had added, her hair nearly reached her elbows now, it'd been re-vamped and her reflection showed a girl who looked like she truly belonged on the arm of Jeff Hardy.

She shifted uncomfortably on her dressing table chair. In theory, getting it on while sat on a bathroom sink is pretty hot, but the reality is- you get serious pressure bruising to your ass and the upper thighs just below your ass.

Was it worth it? Fucking hell yes!

He heard the music stop and saw her enter, looking so damn hot- ''Wow baby! You're my Rainbow Haired She-Warrior.''

How could she not love that big smile? ''Well thank you Mr Hardy.''

''We've got company tonight- more than just your sister.''

''Who else? Your secret wife?'' she joked.

''Ha-ha, no, Adam Copeland, a friend form my WWE days.''

''Edge?'' she grinned- ''Cool.''

''Do you know him?'' Jeff got instantly worried, knowing Adam's reputation with the ladies.

''No, I used to watch Raw and Smackdown all the time. Randy never let me meet anyone that he worked with.''

Jeff was more than slightly disturbed by those words- ''Never?''

''No, it's no wonder they never knew about me. Anyway you don't look too pleased about him coming to visit.''

''He's Shan's guest.''

''Ah, and you're the only one with a spare bed.''

''Exactly. So while you get your snob sister, I get the human bottomless pit.''

''Can I meet him?'' she asked cautiously.

Jeff could see she was expecting him to refuse- ''Sure you can, but if he flirts, tell him off, he can't help himself. Ok?''

''Sure thing. It'll be fine, if he's a pain in the ass we can use Lexi to scare him off.'' she joked.

He went to set up his guest room and Zoe did the same thing.

It was 10pm when she heard a car pull up her drive. She put the porch lights on and went out to see what state her sister was in. She saw the door open and out stepped Lexi, all 5ft10 of her.

_What the hell had she done to her nose?_

Lexi looked at the red brick house with it's white porch and immaculate lawns and grey slate roof, it was lovely, there on the porch was the unmistakable sight of her little sister.

_What the hell had she done to her hair?_

Same little Zoe. Lexi took a deep breath and closed the car door behind her and walked closer.

Zoe went down the steps to meet her and didn't expect to be met with hugs, that just wasn't who Lexi was.

''Hey.''

''Hello.'' she nodded pushing her long blonde hair from her slender shoulder- ''Thank you for... just thank you.''

Zoe nodded, smiling at her- ''You're welcome, lets get your bags inside, then you can maybe tell me a bit more, ok?''

''Ok.'' Lexi agreed.

The girls hauled the designer luggage up to the guest room-

''Fuck Lex what the hell did you pack in here?''

Zoe was gasping for breath as she wrestled the case on to the top of the blanket chest by the window.

Lexi gave her a sheepish look, kicked of her Gucci shoes and unsnapped the brass locks of the case and dug through mountains of packed in designed clothing. Then produced a leather box, that was bidder than a shoe box-

''Call it what you're owed.''

Zoe and Lexi sat on the bed, she accepted the offered box from her sister. Part of her morbidly expected it to be one of Randy's hands or some other bodily part she never wanted to see again. Inside the hinged leather box was all the jewellery Zoe had been granted in the divorce and had never gone to pick up.

''Fuck Lex! He's gonna be pissed when he sees this is gone. You do realise this is worth about $2 million right? Where'd you get it?''

''Oh I know exactly what it's worth. Let's just say he's not as smart as he likes to think he is.''

She thought for a second and smirked- ''Under the rug in the walk in?''

''Bingo.'' Lexi smirked.

''Wow, he really is a dumb ass.'' Zoe giggled, then she saw the Tiffany & Co box in the corner and felt a little sick, her wedding and engagement rings were in there. She slammed the lid shut- ''What should I do with it?''

''What ever you want, it's legally all yours.''

Rupert trotted into the room and when he saw Lexi the little guy froze, not knowing what to do. Lexi sighed and said- ''I just can't escape you can I?''

Zoe smiled- ''Be nice to my dog.''

Lexi saw the smile, but it was a smile to be feared, her sister was an ass kicker, she always had been, she meant business-

''I will I promise.''

''Good..so what's up with that now nose?''

Lex felt it build up, she couldn't control it, it just wouldn't stay inside. The laughter erupted from her- ''Is it THAT obvious?''

''Well yeah.'' Zoe grinned- ''Why did you tweak the Gibson beak?''

''I had no choice, I broke it, I looked like Owen Wilson.''

''Dare I ask how?''

''Oh it wasn't Randy, I got an elbow in the face playing tennis.''

''Ooh it's all rough and tumble at the country club these days huh?'' Zoe teased.

Lex hadn't done this in so long, just smiled, chatted and not felt...pressurised.

Over at Jeff's house, he was already exhausted and Adam had only been there just over an hour, it felt like the guy was on his 5th meal already.

''So who's the hot babe you've got living next door? I can't wait to meet _her.''_

The big grin on his face was anything but innocent, the tall blonde was a total ladies man, he would have a go at anything with breasts if he thought he'd get some kind of ego stroking out of it. Nothing with breasts was safe around him!

Jeff saw red- ''Who told you about Zoe?''

''Shannon said to ask you about your super hot neighbour,'' he frowned not understanding the youngest Hardy's sudden hostility.

''Well that ass hole had better keep his comments to himself and you- you keep your hands off her. She's my girlfriend!''

''Shit, sorry.'' Adam sheepishly nibbled at the pizza they'd had delivered 10 minutes ago- ''I won't touch your girlfriend I swear.''

''Good, because she would kick your ass.'' Jeff grinned.

At 11pm Adam was snoring in the guest room. So he put his hoodie on and headed over to see Zoe.

Zoe was in her studio setting out her gear to start the new painting that she had all drawn up on the canvas. Lexi was setting the coffee away in the kitchen. She heard the scream and the scuffle going on in the kitchen. Zoe sprang into action, grabbed her baseball bat, that had seen plenty of action in the batting cages over the years and ran to the kitchen like the hounds of hell were at her heels ready to swing like Jeter if had to.

She saw Lexi had a hooded intruder on the floor, face down, knee in his lower back and one arm bent up his back, it looked quite painful. Zoe wielded the bat, ready to pick up the phone and dial 911 when she heard that muffled southern drawl-

''Get off me you crazy bitch!''

''Jeff?'' Zoe inquired.

''Zoe? Get this crazed woman off me!''

''Lex ease up, this is Jeff.''

Lexi yanked the hood back, accidentally pulling out some of his madly coloured hair- ''OW! That's attached lady!''

''Who the hell is he?''Lexi ignored the guy, not loosening her grip.

''He's my boyfriend, he lives next door.''

''Well he snook in here like a ninja, I turned and...''

''You can let him up now.'' Zoe grinned.

Lex was mortified, she though her day couldn't get any worse, clearly it could. She got up, the guy quickly got to his feet too, with a grace she hadn't expected from a 6ft+ guy. He dealt her a very pissed off look. When he looked at Zoe his face changed, the guy melted, the guy was so clearly in love. Lexi hadn't seen a look so openly full of love since Randy had first met Zoe.

Wait a second, this guy looked familiar, what had she said his name was? Jeff? She thought for a second, he had a severe but handsome look, in that weird 'I haven't washed for a week' kind of a way. Totally Zoe's real type!

She could see Lexi trying to place Jeff's face-

''You've probably heard of Jeff.''

''Oh?''

''Yeah, Jeff Hardy- Lexi. Lexi- Jeff Hardy.''

Zoe smiled to break the ice.

Now she knew where she knew him from- the WWE-

''Oh, of course- the drug addict who got himself fired. Twice!''

''LEXI!''

Zoe was shocked at how rude that was.

Jeff scowled at the bitch- ''So you're the traitor sister, who shacked up with her ex brother in law and became his kept whore! Did I leave anything out? No? Great!''

The fake smile and scowl sealing it, he stormed off to Zoe's studio to calm down, reminding himself that he was raised like a good boy and taught never to raise his hand to a lady. Even though that bitch was no lady he refused to be the bad guy here!

Zoe looked at her sister- ''Jesus Christ, what the hell?'' How dare you talk to him like that in my home!''

Lexi pursed her lips and sighed- ''Well, it's true!''

''Not my point! He's over that. You need to go and say you're sorry or you're sleeping in that fancy car of yours tonight and every other night until you do apologise.''

''Why do you always go for the freaky guys?''

''He's not freaky at all.''

Lexi arched a brow- ''The guy's got so much metal pierced through his body, he clanked when I threw him on the floor! Don't even get me started on his damn hair.''

''Then don't start! Get your bony ass in there and apologise, I'm not having you two at war under my roof.''

Jeff was sat on the chez, in the huff, how dare she drag up his past like that? He'd been clean and sober for 5 years. He'd lost damn near everything because of it, he wasn't going back down that route, he had too much happiness in his life now to throw it all away for a cheap high. He had a future now.

He saw Zoe appear at the door, with that mean sister of hers in tow behind her-

''Jeff, Alexis has something she'd like to say to you.''

she pushed the woman into the studio- ''Say it!''

Lexi didn't like being hustled by her sister and being forced to apologise to this...clown- ''Fine- I'm sorry for what I said.. it was... rude and inappropriate.''

Jeff nodded- ''Apology accepted- I..I shouldn't have said what I did either.''

Lexi nodded and said to Zoe- ''I'm going to bed, today has been...yeah.''

''Ok, night.'' Zoe said, watching her sister go. Shaking her head.

If this was what the visit from her sister was going to be like, she hoped the pair weren't going to be like squabbling 5 year olds, no way was she playing den-mother to that!

**AN: the part where Lexi is in the kitchen, actually happened to me and my friends and my sister, it's how we first met my future brother in law, poor guy was shit scared of us that night. Oops :(**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers you make this so much easier to write. I appreciate every single review because I never thought I'd get any! Lol. Enjoy the latest chapter.**

**R&R**

Sheets Of Empty Canvas

Chapter 8

Zoe painted into the early hours of the morning, trying not to be up set that Jeff had gone home at 1:30am. He'd been quiet and with-drawn since his bust up wit Lexi. She knew that it was about hiss past because the guy had barely been able to look her in the eye. It killed her to see that emotion going across his handsome features- Shame, clear as day, he felt ashamed.

Jeff was so ashamed of his past indiscretions and she didn't want him to feel like that. After all, he couldn't change the past, he'd had every aspect of his life picked apart by the media, it'd been awful, seeing one of the greatest young talents torn apart by the vultures in the gutter press.

She was proud of him for getting help and being brave enough to accept help too and not just give into his addiction. Ok, they'd never talked about his past, but that was because she hadn't wanted to pry into his personal business. Zoe had figured that if Jeff wanted to talk to her about that stage of his life, he'd tell her I his own time.

Jeff was laid on his bed, still in his clothes from the previous night, he hadn't planned on staying in them, they'd just been the last thing on his mind. He had his ipod buds in, his music drowning out Copeland's loud snoring, sealing him in with his own thought. He felt like...scum.

He curled on to his side and wondered if Zoe would be the next one to leave him. He didn't want to lose her, he was deeply in love with her, it'd kill him. But what could he offer a highly respected, multi award winning artist?

Hating his own thoughts, he finally dragged himself out of bed, not having slept at all and was puzzled that when he opened the curtains, to see that it was day time, he'd stayed up all night lost in his own head. He could hear Adam clanking around in his kitchen- what a shocker! He ventured down to see if his kitchen was still intact or at the very least fixable.

No smell of burning- good sign. It had been too much of a good sign, because he then heard Adam yell- ''Oh fuck! Sorry Eddie.''

Then to Jeff's shock, his little dog shot out of the kitchen covered in maple syrup, it was all down his back. Carefully Jeff scooped his pet up and barged into the kitchen.

''I'm so sorry about Eddie.'' Adam gave an apologetic smirk and held out a fully loaded plate – ''Pancakes?''

''Thanks.'' Jeff took the plate and passed Eddie to the blonde- ''Now go and wash my dog and DON'T flood my bathroom.''

He could see that Jeff was cranky, so he took the syrup covered dog and headed up to the bathroom. He popped him in the tub and clearly the dog didn't mind a bath, he didn't try to escape-

''Your dad's awfully tense for a guy with a hot girl just a stones throw away. Something tells your Uncle Adam that- a) They had a fight or b)He needs to get laid and got denied.''

Eddie tilted his white furry head to one side and gave a little yap.

He smiled as he petted him- ''Sorry about the fur little dude, but if there's one thing I do know it's the importance of looking after your 'Do' so you're in good hands.''

He found a good supply of pet shampoo in the cabinet under the sink- ''something tells me you end up in here a lot.''

Zoe grabbed a few hours sleep on the chez, wrapped up in the patch work blanket that smelled like Jeff, it'd been comforting, like he was almost there with her. She woke up, feeling like shit, her muscles all tight and that sickening dull ache in her lower abdomen- ''God damn hormones!'' she hissed. Due to her lack of function in the baby making department she never actually had periods any more, but she got wicked PMS and water retention, how was that fare?

Zoe trudged up the stairs still in her ratty painting gear and was greeted by Lexi in her flawless designed glory on the landing- ''How can you look so good, it's like 9am?''

Lexi smirked at her- ''This is 3 hours of work and about $600 worth of Botox.''

She had to smirk at Lex, there was hope for that up-tight woman yet- ''Wow, there is a sense of humour still alive under all that huh?''

''All what?''She smirked arms folded over her chest, one bony hip popped out.

''All that frosty, scary bitch attitude.''

''Ooh somebody still gets wicked PMS, poor Jeff.'' Lex winked in good humour- ''Speaking of- where is he hiding?''

Zoe sighed- ''About 500ft that way.'' she hiked a thumb over her shoulder.

''Shit. I really did ruin your night, fuck.''

It was still strange having her sister show genuine remorse and regret for her actions.

''I just never figured he'd be the type to shut me out.'' Zoe tried not to cry- ''Erm..I'm going to go.. soak in the tub.. God this PMS really sucks.''

Lex knew this was no PMS, this was all Jeff, and she didn't like it, not one bit!

Jeff wasn't in the mood for the barbecue with the guys, that was planned for that night, he was so deep in his head that he'd shut himself away and was listening to old vinyl. He took to writing in his note book, just venting and probably not making much sense, if he took the time to re-read it. But that didn't matter, all he kept feeling was shame and fear that Zoe was going to tire of him and leave, every girl that he'd ever dated had out grown him and moved on, was this what he did to girls?

His past was pathetic, he'd been so weak and stupid, that he didn't think he'd ever truly redeem himself in peoples eyes, sometimes not even in his own, he'd let them down too much.

Adam knew that Jeff was freaking out, so he called Shannon and Matt to come over and help him. Matt got there with Shan 10 minutes after the call.

''What happened?'' the older Hardy asked.

''He was all cranky this morning, now he's locked himself in his room and gone all emo on me.''

Shan got worried- ''Do you think he's fallen off the wagon again?''

Matt shrugged- ''Did he stay here last night?''

''I guess so, he must have gone over to see her at one point because that dog went ape shit about 11pm, woke me up.''

Matt and Shan both cringed, Matt sighed- ''They must have had a fight.''

They all knew that Jeff didn't handle relationship issues very well at all.

Shan said- ''we should just leave him alone, let him come out in his own time. You can't charge in or he'll bolt and do something dumb. So,just let him come to us, let's not spook him.''

Adam rolled his eyes- ''Jeez- you make him sound like Bambi or something!''

Shan huffed- ''Like you handle your relationship crap any better.''

Adam got defensive- ''What do you mean by that?''

''Wanna tell me why you really high tailed it down here?'' Shannon inquired, hands on his lean hips.

Matt watched the pair, they were like two bitching girls at times.

Adam narrowed his green eyes at the younger man- ''That's none of your business Moore!''

''It BECOMES my business when Jay calls me at 2am asking me if I know where you are.''

Matt had missed something here- ''Why would Jay care if you took a vacation?''

Shan smirked smugly- ''Yeah, why indeed Adam?''

The Canadian wasn't ready for anyone to know yet, he couldn't face up yo any of it yet, it was too soon, way too soon!

Shannon had suspected for years, but he'd kept it to himself. Things were beginning to line up in neat little rows now, it was beginning to become very clear if you knew what to look out for.

Zoe sat back in the lavender scented water, every half an hour she'd drain some of the cooling water out and top the tub up with hot water. She was pruned, sad and aching, she'd given up calling Jeff on her cell, it now lay abandoned on the deep pile of towels.

She'd rang 8 times, her pride being chipped more and more every time she heard the call go through, it'd ring 2 or 3 times then get ditched to voice mail. CORRECTION- when JEFF ditched her to voice mail! Or if he was feeling creative- sending her he 'busy' tone!

This all felt awfully familiar, this was how it's hit the skids with Randy, first come the ignored calls, then he fails to show up a few times, next comes the extra- curricular love life and finally the beatings begin! NO NOT AGAIN!

She felt it, the ache in her chest, the tight throat, the ringing in her ears, the flashing lights in her eyes. She scrambled from the tub, hyperventilating, threw on her robe, but her shaking knees gave out beneath her.

Lexi was sat on Zoe's bed reading a trashy romance novel with Rupert at her side, when she heard splashing and a thud and her sisters laboured breathing. She raced to the en-suite and flung open the door, seeing her curled upon the bath matt, in the middle of a full blown panic attack.

Lexi picked her up, sat her on the side of the bath, put her head between her knees, holding the back of Zoe's neck gently- ''Breathe deeply Zoo-Zoo, we gotta slow that heart beat.''

Zoe tried, but the ringing and the flashing lights just persisted. She focused on Lex rubbing her back, in calming circles. It'd been a long time since she'd had an attack, over 10 months. She'd started having them after randy first hit her. Then after that they'd come when she knew he was coming home from the road. After the divorce she'd have them when she was alone in her rented house, waking from nightmares about Randy killing her, she'd wake mid-attack.

The sickest thing was- after the divorce, she'd missed the way Randy would know just how to take care of her when she'd have a panic attack around him. Zoe knew now that it had been jut another way he'd controlled her, by giving her a shred of kindness to give her hope. But give the man his due, he'd known just what to say, what tone to use and how to reassure her

Manipulative prick!

Her shaking limbs began to steady and the ringing died down- ''It..it's happening again..it's coming...full circle.''

Lex didn't understand- ''What is coming full circle?''

''Jeff..he's pulling away from me, he's already ignoring me...it's like Randy all over again.''

Zoe started to cry silently, Lexi wasn't even sure her sister realised that she was crying. She did something that she hadn't done in about 3 years, she put her arms around her sister and hugged her. She'd expected it to feel odd and unnatural, yet it didn't, it felt...comforting, warm and Lexi hadn't felt those things in a very long time. She hadn't even realised that she'd been missing them all that time. Which was shocking to her.

Zoe leaned into her older sister, knowing how hard this show of emotion and physical contact must be for her, but right then family shit, ex husbands and guys didn't matter, right then all Zoe wanted was the kind of comfort that you could only get from family.

Lex put Zoe to bed, the poor girl was so emotionally drained from the past year hell probably the past 6+ years of her life that she fell asleep straight away. She popped Rupert on the bed with Zoe and whispered- ''Keep an eye on our girl.''

She petted the little guy, he wasn't that bad, her old threat to get his a one way ticket to the vets had been a bluff, after he'd peed on her brand new Gucci shoes. But she'd never hurt an animal, she might be a butch but she wasn't Cruella DeVille!

Snagging her sisters phone she called Jeff's call to try and get some answers. It rang a few times then he had the brass balls to cancel her call. NO WAY WAS HE GETTING AWAY WITH THAT!

She wasn't sure which house was Jeff's but from what Zoe had said it was up towards the top of the sparsely populated area. She pulled on her Ugg boots, put on her coat and headed on up.

There were lights on, she could hear music too, she knocked forcefully on the door, having no patience at all. She got no answer, but she did hear laughter coming from the back of the house. She marched around the back, seeing 3 guys, barbecuing and drinking, clearly this was the right place, she recognised the face.

Matt, Shannon and Adam were having a laugh when a tall, skinny blonde chick, looking really pissed off, she paralysed them with one icy glare-

''Where is he?''

Matt frowned- ''who are you looking for?''

''Jeff!'' she seethed.

''Inside. Who are you?'' Matt asked.

''Zoe's sister, not that I have to tell you shit!''

Lexi headed to the open back door, but a tall blonde guy stepped in her way- ''Oh no you don't Barbie doll.''

She didn't take well to being treat like weak chick, so she grabbed him roughly by the collar with both hands and shook him hard and said angrily- ''Listen to me Fabio- you can either get out of my way on your own or I move you by force, either way I'm going in that house! Choose pretty boy I'm not known for my patience!''

Adam had never been so scared of a woman in all of his life, but this was one woman he knew right away not to fuck with- ''O-ok, I'll step aside.''

She let go, he did step aside, but not quick enough for her liking so she barged past him, sending him toppling into a bush , not sparing him a glance.

Matt and Shannon saw Adam's long legs sticking up in the air as he fought to get back to his feet. They didn't dare laugh in fear that the scary blonde would hear them and come back with her rage focused on them.

She headed towards the sound of the music upstairs. She took the stairs two at a time and down the hall to the master bedroom. She could hear some droning grunge music being played, Jesus he really was on her sisters wavelength if his musical taste was any thing to go by.

Knocking got her no where, the stubborn jack ass just turned the volume higher, now that was just rude! The door might have been locked but that wasn't stopping her, not a Gibson girl!Zoe might have booted the door in and off it's hinges, but Ugg boots weren't as tough as Zoe's Dr. Martin boots, so she pulled two hair pins from her neat hair do and picked the lock. She could barely hear the tell tale clicks, due to his music, but she heard enough to know when she'd done it!

She stood up, re-pinned her hair and barged into the dim room,hoping to God he was fully dressed, this was one guy she'd rather not see semi naked, foe some reason she could imagine his skin being sticky, it was all that weird hair and the piercings- Yuck, but if that's what her sister found attractive, who was she to judge?

She saw him laid on the bed- fully clothed- clutching a note book to his chest one arm hanging off the bed, twirling a pen between nimble fingers.

She went over to the turn table, removed the vinyl and only then did she get his attention. He looked both stunned and confused by her presence, she held the record over the metal bed frame, openly threatening it's safety-

''Get your ass next door and talk to her!''

Jeff sat up, dropping his pen and his journal, god this bitch had no scruples, privacy meant zilch to her- ''No, I ..I need time to think.''

Lexi drew her arm back, more than ready to destroy the album- ''Whoa! That's an original pressing of 'Ten' don't do that!''

She narrowed those chilling blue eyes at him- ''Then get your red-neck ass over there!''

Jeff had been acting like a jerk, but he just couldn't face Zoe.

She granted mercy to his music, but not to Jeff, once the album was safely on top of it's sleeve, she turned to her sisters boyfriend and said-

''Right you selfish prick listen to me- my sister is an amazing person. She's strong, she's survived being married to Randy Orton, when he used to beat the shit out of her. She's a better person than I can ever hope to be, and you're damn lucky to have her! So explain to me WHY I had to pick my beautiful sister off her bathroom floor, when she was having a panic attack! I'll tell you WHY- because she's was cared to death of losing YOU!''

Jeff felt every word she'd spoked to him, hit him like a wet sand bag. He was hurting Zoe, he was punishing her when she'd done nothing wrong!

Adam, Matt and Shannon could hear every word, Jeff's bedroom window was wide open. Adam's face had been a picture when it was revealed that Zoe was Orton's ex wife!

''Jeff, don't hurt her like he did. That guy did things to her that destroyed her. I couldn't save her from him,but if I can help her now, I will.''

He got his brain in gear- ''I- Zoe and I never talked about my past drug problems, so you hit a nerve with what you said...I have to talk to her now.''

She nodded- ''Then get over there and be with her when she wakes up. I'll be in the same house, so if you fuck with her, I'll personally tear the flesh from your shaking bones!''

He actually believed her!

He went to the en-suite got cleaned up and said to his girlfriends slightly psychotic sister- ''I'm not proud of who I was back then.''

Lexi saw the sincerity and said- I'm not proud of who I was 3 days ago, at least you're not who you were, which is more than I can say.''

He didn't know what to say to this aggressive woman, so he chose the cautious route and said- ''Well, you get the chance to change that now.''

She stepped put on to the landing as he got changed, when he came out of the bedroom, he didn't look much different to her eyes, thankfully he didn't notice her eye roll. There were no words exchanged as they entered Zoe's house, but she said as he headed up the stairs-

''Don't hurt her Jeff, she deserves love more than any one I know.''

He wasn't expecting such caring words from this woman, he was glad that she recognised how much her sister needed to be shown love, he nodded to the blonde and went up to the master bedroom, the door slightly ajar.

He saw her sleeping, but she didn't look peaceful, she wasn't relaxed at all, that hurt him seeing that. He quietly walked over to the bed and a dark little face popped up- Rupert was playing guard dog and the little guy didn't look too convinced by his presence around Zoe at the minute.

Jeff carefully sat down, being sure not to wake her until she was ready. If he had to wait all night, he'd wait. Watching her sleep, he stroked the pink flash in her bangs, his longs inked fingers taking in the texture of her hair, the longer layers had clearly gotten wet because they had curled into those adorable ringlets. His finger tips grazed over something on her scalp- what the hell? He gently parted her hair and found a scar, about 4 inches long, it'd been a deep wound at one time.

He jumped a mile when her voice said sleepily- ''From when he dragged me across the bedroom by my hair, he picked me up went to throw me on the bed, he missed and I hit the wooden frame. 22 stitches ans the occasional migraine.''

She saw the sadness in his green eyes, maybe he didn't want to hear this shit. He stroked her jaw- ''I hate what he's done to you.''

''He's not worth hating.''

''You don't hate him?''

''You have to have a little bit of love for someone in order to hate them and he doesn't get my love.''

He had to ask her this question- ''Did you love him?''

Looking into his green eyes, she saw so much curiosity and hunger for understanding- ''Don't be mad at me, but- yes, I loved him. That's why I stayed married to him, I tried to get his love, I knew I had some version of it at the start, but it just...went away.''

''I'm not mad at you for loving him.'' he kissed her forehead.

They lay in silence for a few minutes and Zoe could feel the tension building steadily, until she couldn't take it any longer- ''Just say it to me Jeff.''

He was confused- ''Say what exactly?''

''Don't play coy with me, you're breaking up with me, you can tell me, I'm a big girl.''

He sat bolt straight up- Taker would be proud of him- ''What? No! I'm not doing that.''

She sat up too- ''You're not?''

''No, I'm here to explain why I was such a dick to you.''

This was new to her, guys never did stuff like this. She let him gather his thoughts as she sat facing him with Rupert on her knee, cuddled into her, sleeping soundly.

Jeff wanted this to come out right and with total honesty, so he just spoke from the heart- ''I screwed up my life so badly 5 years ago. I got chances- more then I deserved really- and I threw them away like trash, that's how ungrateful I was.'' he picked at his chipped black nail polish and he didn't have the balls to look into her green eyes, but he could feel the weight of those eyes on him- '' I used to lie to myself and say..I could quit any time... that I was in control.. that I could help myself...I couldn't do any of those things...I threw my biggest achievement away with both hands.''

Ha paused, feeling all the regret and loss build up within him and it was gathering in his tear ducts- ''the thing I'd worked so hard for since I was a 14 year old kid...I tore to pieces. In..in one year I got fired from WWE twice! Then...then TNA, Jesus Christ! Victory Road!''

Zoe knew exactly what he was referring to, she'd seen the live PPV with Emma and Nikki at the house in St Louis. It had happened not long after she'd gotten married, and it's been one of the most heartbreaking things she'd ever seen in her life. He'd been so drugged up, that his main event match had been less than a minute long.

''I..I know that I've always claimed that it was my choice to leave TNA.''

She kept silent.

''Who wants to admit that they got fired 3 times in a year?...nobody would speak to me...it was instant dismissal...I watched my contract get torn up in front of my eyes the second I got back stage.''

He pulled his long sleeves over his shaking hands- ''I thought that when I met you...that if we didn't talk about it, it'd be like it...never happened. That maybe I could get a real fresh start.''

Zoe fought tears now, he sounded so hopeful, naïve but hopeful.

''Do you know how ashamed I am? I don't want to even think about who I was 5 years ago...I was pathetic and weak...but as much as I hate the fact..it was still _me.''_

she took his nervous hands in hers and stilled their movements, not caring that they were sweating-''I saw Victory Road, I read the papers and I knew that from day 1, that all of this had gone on. I wasn't going to bring it up, if you weren't, because I knew that you'd worked so hard to get yourself on your feet.''

''How did you know that?'' he frowned, liking the sensation of her cool fingers holding his burning hands.

''I knew just by meeting you. You had your family around you, you were happy and you weren't taking any of it for granted.''

Jeff was blown away by her observation- ''Part of me..wishes that you didn't know.''

''Why?''

He looked into her eyes- ''because then I'd just be a normal guy..you wouldn't have to deal with all of this shit, that's lead us to having this talk.''

''No, I'm glad that I know, you should be too. I couldn't be with you, if you had that big of a secret hanging between us. I don't want fake security, I need the realty and all the grit that comes along with it.''

He nodded- ''Are you ashamed of me yet?''

''Not at all. I don't like the way you shut down on me, that was a sense of Deja Vu that made me sick to my stomach.''

That chilled Jeff to the very core of his body, he'd acted like Randy Orton, never good footsteps to follow in- ''I'm not good enough for you Zoe, I'm so far beneath what's good for you.''

She saw his eyes glaze over and he looked away, she could see that he didn't want to break down in front of her- ''Not good enough? How the hell can you say that? I'm hardly a shining vision of moral virtue. My family hates me, I married a psychopath, I'm technically a college drop-out and I recently assaulted my ex husband.''

Jeff found himself smiling at her words- ''You're perfect, I like that and that ass hole deserves worse!''

She smiled- ''Yeah well, you're pretty perfect yourself too Nero. I want you to know that I like who you are, you owned up to your mistakes and you could have just given in, but you didn't you fought back. I'm not and never will judge you and I'm not going any where either.''

In that moment Jeff couldn't have loved her more if he'd tried, this girl was accepting him, his past and all of his mistakes too- ''Man, I could have done with meeting you 6 and a half years earlier. Where were you then?''

She smirked and said- ''6 and a half years ago? I was getting thrown into the path of my future ex husband by my dad. So I could have done with meeting you 6 and a half years earlier too.''

He couldn't help it, he just said it, easy as breathing- ''I love you Zoe.''

She felt her heart race and saw his face go red, she knew he hadn't meant to let that little line slip, but his body language told her that he meant it, she took his hands a little firmer and said- ''I love yu too, I knew it before I'd even kissed you.''

Jeff's mind was going into over-drive ''You..you love me?''

She nodded finding it adorable that he was 34 and nervous to the point of stammering- ''Well, yes I love you. I don't say it if I don't mean it.''

He leaned over and kissed her, he didn't want to stop, this was the girl who loved him after all! By some miracle he'd become loveable. It wasn't until Rupert grumbled and wriggled his portly little body, that Jeff realised he was slightly squashing the pug. Earning him a peeved look from the sleepy dog. Jeff whispered to Zoe-

''I think we pissed off my step-son.''

''Well, my step son keeps sneaking into my house and scaring me half to death, so I think we're even.'' she whispered back.''

(St Louis)

Randy had just discovered what Lexi had taken from the electronic safe under the closet and he was so far beyond pissed! He knew just where she'd taken that box and he was going to find her. That devious bitch!

**AN: this is a super-long up-date, my muses were very co-operative today. Hope it turned out ok. R&R it's keeps the wheels in motion. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! They let me know that I'm doing something right. As predicted, this chapter has more than a little drama, let the shit storm begin ;)**

**R&R**

Sheets Of Empty Canvas

Chapter 9

Zoe and Jeff were getting closer and closer, the knowledge of their mutual love had opened them up. Jeff didn't want to repeat any of his past relationship mistakes, keeping secrets and walls of silence was the rot that ate away at everything that you put into your relationship. He wasn't losing her, not a chance in hell!

He has also figured that if Lexi was going to be staying with Zoe for a while, they had to make the effort to introduce her to their circle. She'd already made quite the impression the day that she'd practically roughed Adam up. So, it couldn't really get any worse.

They were having an afternoon garden party at Jeff's place, a few drinks, Zoe was cooking and just praying that Lexi didn't assault anyone.

It wasn't long into their gathering before Jeff noticed Matt and Shan were acting very strange- even for that pair! They were watching Adam like a hawk as he helped Zoe carry platters of food from the kitchen, to the table they'd set up. What the hell was going on?

She thought Adam was a sweetheart, but very clearly suffering from stress, she knew the signs and figured that was why he'd needed the vacation, poor guy was wound up so tight he was about to break. She hoped he'd be better soon, this was Edge after all, the guy was a legend, ans way nicer than she'd ever have guessed.

Lexi was trying like hell, but she was nervous, so she was smoking again to ease it and sipping on a bottle of Bud, which she'd never drank before in her life- it wasn't bad at all. This was all new to her, a garden party- no champagne, no smoked salmon and not a tennis racket in sight...it wasn't bad either.

Jeff saw Shan take a very suspicious call, he went all twitchy and sneaky during it too. Shan was one of the most honest people he'd ever met, so when he was trying to hide shit, you saw it a mile away. So, when the guy went over to grab a fresh Bud from the cooler, Jeff snook up on him from behind and asked-

''What are you up to Moore?''

Shannon nearly pulled his neck, his head whipped around so fast- ''Erm..what?''

Jeff rolled his eyes- ''cut the crap, what are you and Matt up to?''

When Shan told him, Jeff threw his hands up- ''You can leave me the hell out of this one. When all that goes down, Adam can kick your ass and Matt's too. He came here for a reason and you two are stirring a big pot you have no business messing with.''

Zoe saw Jeff and Shan chatting very close and he walked away looking unhappy, he was heading inside to see her. He came straight over to see her and pulled her into those muscular inked arms, one of the best places to be in the world in her eyes, could you really blame her for loving it?

''You ok Jeffro?''

''Yeah.'' he sighed, laying a kiss on her soft lips- ''Have I told you how hot you look today?''

She blushed, still not used to the way that he complimented her, he seemed to think that she was hot. Which she didn't really understand. Zoe was in red denim shorts,a black 'White Zombie' tank top, which had the lyrics to ''More Human Than Human'' written all over it in red and green print, then black Converse- nothing special or flashy, just her normal stuff.

Jeff loved how she dressed and that she had no clue how stunning she was, he looked her over lovingly- ''Beautiful.''

Her cheeks heated up and she couldn't hold his gaze, she was too embarrassed- ''Stop saying that.''

He put his arms around her much smaller frame and said- ''Not a chance, I've got a hot girlfriend I'm proud as hell.''

she laughed, then heard a car door slamming, followed by Adam shouting.

''What the hell is going on out there?''

''The shit is about to hit the fan.'' he sighed- ''You can thank Matt and Shan for the entertainment.''

Everyone was in the garden, when a very irate Jay Reso was glaring daggers at an equally pissed off Adam. The two blonde Canadian, superstars didn't care who heard them now, this had been brewing for too long. Nearly 7 years to be exact!

''What the hell Ad?'' Jay yelled up at the taller guy.

''What Jay? What do you want me to say?''

''How about you explain to me where the hell my bast friend has vanished to!''

Adam shot back sarcastically- ''You saw the sign for the town on your way in, so clearly you know, Jason.''

''You selfish prick! I'm going through the divorce from hell and YOU, you fucking coward- pack your bags and skip town, where's your loyalty?''

Adam felt Jay's words like a knife piercing his flesh- ''Loyalty! You're questioning MY loyalty? That's rich! Did you ever tell your soon-to-be ex wife?''

Jay looked away from Adam.

Zoe clutched Jeff's hand and had a feeling in the pit of her stomach about where this was leading. Then Lexi leaned in and whispered in her ear- ''Holy shit, I thought this thing was going to be boring as hell. I stand corrected.''

Adam huffed- ''Thought not! You weren't so ''loyal'' when you married Denise! I was your best man, I stood at your side that day- Dying on the inside!''

''_You_ dumped _ME_ Ad! You broke my heart! What was I supposed to de? Sit around being the Jennifer Aniston of the break up? All sad and sweetly hopeful? NO! You made your choice- you chose to fucking run scared. Poor little Adam couldn't bare thee thought of anyone knowing. 6 years later nothing has changed!''

Adam ran his hands through his hair- ''Everything had changed!''

''No, you're still running!''

''You're going through a divorce! You don't know how you're going to feel 6 months from now.''

Jay shook his head- ''Bullshit! You weren't so concerned about me changing my mind when you were letting me seduce you! Oh you didn't mind at all. Then I wake up and you're gone! Deja fucking vu Copeland!''

Everyone at the garden party was stunned, Jeff could just think to himself- 'Wow, guess all those old Edge and Christian gay rumours were true after all!'

Adam scowled at his best friend and knew that it was a time for actions to speak louder than words, he grabbed the smaller man by the back of his neck and just kissed him, he couldn't resist it any longer. He could feel Jay tense up in shock, then he relaxed at just the right moment and it was their first public kiss. Ok they wouldn't be doing a glossy magazine spread about their relationship, but they could be natural around their trusted friends.

Jeff looked at Zoe and Lexi and said quietly, not really wanting to see the make out session happening a few feet away- ''Bet you don't see too much of this in the St Louis suburbs.''

The girls giggled and Zoe said- ''Baby, our families social circle is so sexually repressed and all about appearances and reputation, you'll be shocked at what we've seen going on in wine cellars and linen closets during parties.''

Jeff was stunned- ''What?''

Zoe nodded- ''Don't even get me going on our pseudo- straight, married cousin Joe and his ''business partner'' also called Joe! I caught them actually going at it in my dads study at my mom's Christmas cocktail party.''

Lexi shuddered- ''I caught The Joe's rounding 3rd base mutually in the wine cellar the year after.''

Zoe mused- ''That wine cellar really did see so much action.''

Jeff was shocked and amused- ''Jeez is St Louis a hot bed of action and nobody knows it?''

''Oh yeah.'' Lexi smiled lighting a fresh cigarette- ''That old house keeper at home, still blushes when Zoo Zoo's name gets mentioned.''

''Shh!'' Zoe hissed, knowing exactly what had scarred the woman for life.

Jeff saw his girlfriend blush and was instantly jealous of what she could have been caught doing- ''Tell me.''

She squeezed her eyes shut- ''Erm...later, I'll tell you later, when there's not so many open ears.''

Adam and Jay's make out session had been cut short by the screech of tyres from not too far away. The noise made everyone sit up and take notice. Matt asked-

''Zoe, you know anyone in a black hummer?''

She felt instantly sick to her stomach. Lexi and her exchanged looks and said at the same moment- ''Shit!''

Jay was confused as hell when he saw Randy Orton get out of the hummer- ''What the hell is Orton doing here of all places?''

''He's my ex husband.''

He was in the loop now, no point in him not being.

They watched Orton pick up a rock the size of his fist and hurl it through her car windscreen. She was livid, she was going to kick his ass! She stood up and began heading across the lawn, the guys followed with Lexi, but it was Jeff who blocked her path-

''Zoe, he's going to hurt you!''

''Move!'' she said, with deadly calm, not wanting to yell at the man she loved.

''No, I'm not letting you get hurt on my watch.''

She heard more glass on her car break and growled at Jeff- ''He won't get a chance!''

The guys were stunned, Zoe pushed Jeff out of her way and took of running at break neck speed, she vaulted the fence, that was nearly as tall as she was. Once on the other side she was off like a shot again.

Lexi cheered- ''Fuck Yeah!''

She looked at the amazed guys and said- ''You might want to see this go down!''

They all took off after Zoe.

Jeff had seen something in her green eyes, it was fierce, it wasn't a scared girl, it was a young woman ready to fight. But, how could she stand a chance against a guy like Randy? The guy was built and looked like serial killer!

Zoe ran, all she could think was- 'you'll never hurt me or my sister ever again!' she saw him turn to look at her, the rock in his hand falling to the ground in surprise. She jumped, using on leg to bounce herself off of his car bumper, taking her up to his level and she slammed her elbow into his cheek, sending him crashing to the ground.

The guys were frozen in place and Lexi smirked- ''Bet you didn't know she could do that.''

Zoe stood over the fallen frame of her ex husband, a she turned on to his back, her adrenaline was pumping and she wanted to hurt him, my God did she want to hurt him!

''Get up!'' she growled, as he sat up holding his cheek- ''NOW!''

Randy was dazed, he hadn't expected her to attack him like that, she'd taken him down with one blow. She'd never looked more stunning to him, yet he wanted to teach her a lesson too. No woman did this kind off shit to Randy Orton and got away with it. He stood up towering over her, spitting the blood in his mouth on tot eh ground-

''Give me back what that lying whore took!''

Lexi shouted- ''It belongs to her! She got it in the settlement! Prick!''

He scowled at the blonde- ''Shut the fuck up Lexi!''

Jeff wasn't standing for this, he saw the way Randy was looking at Zoe and Jeff couldn't figure out if the guy wanted to hit her of fuck her, or both. This ended NOW! He was between the pair, very quickly, but she wasn't having any of it- ''Jeff, I don't need you to fight my battled for me.''

Randy stared into Jeff Hardy's eyes and sneered- ''You wanna take a swing at me? Go right ahead, I'll kick the shit out of your fucking junky ass and then I'll laugh in your God damn face.''

Jeff wanted to murder the guy and piss on his corpse, but he wasn't doing jail for this waste of space.

Randy saw the older guys eyes flare with rage, he loved provoking guys like him, it was so fucking easy, he knew just what buttons to press- ''So, how's it feel- fucking her, knowing that I'll always have had her first?''

Jeff just saw red, nobody talked about _his_ girlfriend like that! His fist drew back, but his arm was caught from behind by Matt.

Zoe saw Randy sneer, then throw a sucker punch at Jeff, sending both Hardy's to the ground heavily, with Jeff's back slamming into Matt's chest. Zoe stepped up to her ex, threw her knee sickeningly hard into his balls, hearing the air gets knocked from his body. As he was going down, she caught him under the chin with a right fist. His jaw slammed up against his front teeth in a thud, rattling his whole skull.

''Prick!'' she cursed standing over him. She looked over at her sister- ''Go get he box Lex.''

Lexi ran into her sisters house.

Zoe saw the pain on his face and the blood running from the corner of his mouth- ''You can take back what she took. I don't need any of it. I want nothing from you, there's a reason I never came for that shit!''

Randy was in agony, but he wanted her back! The rush he got fighting her now, far surpassed the one he'd gotten fighting her when they were married. She was magnificent! He sat against her car door and wiped the blood from his mouth-

''They always said Lexi was Gibson sister with it all, they were so wrong. Cami-Baby you need to get back where you belong.''

Jeff didn't want randy using his old pet name for Zoe, it made his skin crawl. He got to his feet and took her in his arms. Her trembling arms locked around his waist.

Randy felt the rage spike within him, seeing her welcome Hardy's touch. He got to his feet, in a lot of pain from his little hell cat, he looked into her big green eyes-

''You think you're little boyfriend can give you half of what you need?'' randy looked at Jeff- ''She liked being hurt...think you've got it in you to give her that? To hurt her? Do you even know _when _she likes to be hurt?''

Zoe knew he was just trying to provoke Jeff again, but she could feel Jeff's powerful, strong body literally vibrating with rage in her arms.

''Fuck you!'' he seethed at the younger guy.

Randy just gave the younger Hardy brother that cocky smile that he was growing to truly hate- ''Little Zoe here likes to be hurt when she's fucked, _before_-sometimes too. You must have seen the scars- got carried away a few times.''

Jeff saw the sadistic smile of the Vipers face and that was it, he sprang from Zoe's arms and slammed his into the Mustang, it got bloody very quickly. He wanted to kill! He'd made the acts of domestic violence against Zoe sound like foreplay, that sick fuck!

Matt, Shannon, Adam and Jay tore the brawling pair apart before bones got broken.

Zoe took the box from her sister and threw it on Randy's chest, it landed heavily knocking him breathless. She stood over him- ''If you EVER come here again, I swear to God, I won't hit you, I won't pull a bat on you, I'll get my gun and blow you mother fucking head off. I won't give a shit about going to jail. If I rid the world of _you _, it'll be worth it!''

the guys were stunned, not only was Zoe a total bad ass, ho had kicked Orton's ass, she had a gun too and randy actually looked scared of her. Lexi no longer looked as scary compared to Zoe right then.

Jeff got to his feet and wiped the blood from his nose and went to his girlfriend and guided her up to her house- ''Come on, I think I'll need help getting cleaned up.''

She let him lead her inside.

The guys slung Randy in his car with his ill-gotten-gains and knew that the Viper wouldn't be bothering Zoe fro a while.

The four guys took Lexi to Jeff's house, Shannon asked- ''Where'd Zoe learn to fight like that?''

''When she was in high school she wanted to be a female wrestler.''

''A Diva?'' Matt chuckled- ''That's so cool.''

Lexi rolled her eyes- ''The word 'Diva' is up there with the 'C' word for Zoe. She was the real deal, none of this Kelly Kelly ass wiggling crap.''

''Why did she stop?'' Adam asked slipping his hand into Jay's, smiling when he felt the warm hand squeeze his own.

''Parents- it wasn't ''proper'' in their eyes. She'd have been something so special.'' Lexi said.

They saw the little smile on Lexi's face, under all that hard ice, was admiration and love.

Jay asked- ''What style was she?''

''High flying, really crazy stuff too.'' she looked at Matt- ''No wonder she ended up with your crazy ass brother.''

Matt handed her a beer- ''They do make a great couple, totally crazy but happy with it.''

Lexi nodded and cocked a golden brow- ''They're both fucking nuts. She jumped off our roof several times into the pool, she did about 5 turns in mid air, it was amazing.''

The guys were impressed.

''It was three floors up and she wasn't scared, she never fell or hurt herself. But she did used to love freaking our parents out every Halloween.'' she grinned at the memory- ''She'd wait for them to pull up the drive, go up to the roof and stand on the chimney stack, dressed like Harley Quinn from Batman, full face paint, red and black catsuit, the whole deal. While singing ''War Pigs.'' Sometimes balancing on on leg, other times smoking a huge fucking joint.''

They were shocked, but they loved it, it was like she was born to be with their Jeffro.

Zoe and Jeff were in her bathroom, she was cleaning him up, he had a bloody nose, a black eye, split knuckles and he's bitten a lump out of the inside of his cheek. She pushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed him-

''Thank you.'' she whispered.

He pulled her on to his lap on the rim of the bath- ''Don't thank me, you were doing fine on your own. How?''

When she told him about her childhood wrestling ambitions, he was smiling, he loved it. He found about her dare devil stunts and terrorizing her parents at Halloween as Harley Quinn on the chimney stack. Jeff loved that she'd been a handful just like him as a kid. They were so alike even in adulthood.

''What was in the box Lexi took for you?''

''All the jewellery he gave me.''

''Oh ok.'' the he thought for a second- ''What DID that house keeper catch you doing?''

Jeff saw her cheeks go red and she buried her face in his neck- ''No, it's embarrassing.''

''If it's you having sex, I don't need to know.'' he reasoned, he'd heard enough of that for one day.

''No, I wasn't doing that.'' she said, stroking his inked upper arm.

''Then I still want to know.''

''Fine.'' she cringed- ''I was 18, I'd just graduated, it was about 7 months before I met Randy, I was in my bedroom with my boyfriend and I was putting on...a burlesque show.'' she cringed, feeling him holding back laughter- ''With these huge ostrich feather fans.''

Jeff found himself grinning- ''something tells me that it didn't go according to plane. Hence the house keeper.''

''Exactly right. I was naked behind these fans and dumb ass thought it's be ''so hot'' for it to be done by candle light.'' she cringed, seeing him grin wider. ''One of the fans caught a candle, I scream, I'm still holding the fan but away from my body. 60 year old Irene walks in, I'm stark naked apart from heels and a red lace garter.''

Jeff couldn't stop laughing.

''So I was in deep shit in her eyes. She thought women who wore black panties were whores, so you can imagine what she thought of me after that!''

He hugged her close, then inquired- ''So..can you still do that burlesque stuff?''

Zoe saw that dirty grin on his face and got a wicked idea- ''You never know what our one month anniversary might bring you.''

Jeff might have been bruised and sore, but the thought of Zoe putting on a private show for him, put his mind right in the gutter. He was pleased her bed was close by, because at that moment, with all the adrenaline in his system, things were going to get wild!

**AN: I had to write a big fight randy needed the crap kicking out of him, he was too much of a dick to get away with it. The Adam/Jay part comes from a little short story I wrote in a note book ages ago, I didn't want my old story to go unused so I used their hook up here. Hope it fit in ok.**

**Oh and the Harley Quinn out-fit was my Halloween party out fit and I loved it. lol.**

**R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: thank you for all the lovely reviews they are always appreciated. I can't believe I'm up to chapter 10 already. It's about to get creepy so enjoy. Sorry to any Randy lovers. But he is the bad guy after all. **

**R&R**

Sheets Of Empty Canvas

Chapter 10

As Zoe's car was in the shop, getting it's windows replaced, she was riding her Harley and Jeff had never seen a girl riding one in his life and he had to admit it- she looked so hit astride that beast.

It was going to be a lot quieter around their places, Matt and Shannon were going back on the road with TNA very soon. Jeff had began to feel...left out. He remembered the excitement he used to get as he packed to go on the road, that feeling in your gut that he'd loved, the one that said he had to bring his A-Game for the fans, that adrenaline rush waiting to happen, that kicks in the second your music hits, the crowd cheering, the energy, the lights the whole thing. But it was behind him now.

Yes, he loved being an artist, he also had enough money to last him the rest of his life, but he missed the life so much, it was literally a physical ache.

Zoe picked up her new paints and brushes from the art store in town and knew Jeff had a lot on his mind and she'd given him space to work it all out. She knew that he was painting again, at his home studio, but so far she hadn't been invited to see his work. She was curious, but she had to respect his privacy,it was just frustrating.

She sat at her easel painting, as was snoozing under the chez and Lexi was out somewhere. Zoe was getting suspicious about her big sisters where abouts. She just kept vanishing and later claimed that she was out ''net working.'' But in a community like this one, you were pretty limited, you only had two candidates- Bella the real estate lady and Mel the green grocer. Lexi was up to something.

Her phone beeped out a text, she opened it- ''Always loved u. It was all done for love. R.K.O.x.''

She shook head, these texts had been coming several times a day for the past week. Randy was a master manipulator. He kept sending her all kinds of crap like that, mostly about how he used to lie awake watching her sleep after they'd made love.

That'd made her laugh, they'd never ''made love'' what they'd done in that bed, in that house had nothing to do with love!

When Emma and Nikki had found out about the huge blow out row, they'd been wanting to fly in and get the whole gory tale. Some how she'd managed to put them off. To say they were shocked to hear that she'd given sanctuary to Lexi was an understatement, they thought she was a saint for doing such a kind thing.

Zoe's exhibit pieces were really taking shape now, her manager was very pleased when he'd flown in and done his annual check up with her. She'd completed 6 pieces and didn't want tot think about the next stage- going to Now York to show her work. Her relationship with Jeff was at a very strange stage and she didn't want to alienate him even more by going away fro 2 weeks. She knew that he was feeling lonely, she knew that feeling, she'd been there.

Jeff was in his studio, he was all messed up, paint all over himself, music up loud and despite the creative high point he'd found, he was still conflicted. Two days ago he'd had two big shocks- 1) He'd been really nosey and read one of Zoe's texts and found a full on love declaration from Randy Orton. 2) He'd seen his ex girlfriend Beth, with her ex who she'd cheated with, looking VERY pregnant.

She'd always told Jeff that she didn't ever want kids. Clearly that was a lie, but he knew the truth, Beth just hadn't wanted children with _him._ Rejection bit into his skin like a whip. He loved kids, the thought of being a father made him smile. Some guys were terrified of being a parent, he couldn't wait! It was still early in his relationship with Zoe, but he'd found a girl who would be a wonderful mother.

After no word from Jeff, after several ignored texts, she point blank refused to go over to his house, if wanted to be an ass, so be it! It was getting really dark and there was so much warmth and electricity in the air, she knew that lightening was coming. Rupert did too, he'd dragged his blanket under the stairs and was cowering beneath it. His little dark face peeping out, it made her chuckle, he looked like E.T in the bike basket with his blanket like that..

Lightening lit up Jeff's house, knocking the power out, Eddie began howling from behind the sofa as the windows shook. He lit the candles on the mantle, scooped up his pet and the little white dog burrowed inside of Jeff's hoodie, his ears pulled down, body shaking, whimpering.

''It's ok, nothings gonna hurt you.''

Eddies eyes darted in the direction of Zoe's house, then up at Jeff, he knew that look. Jeff had been getting it for 2 days now-

''Oh I get it, you're missing your little boy-toy Rupert.''

Eddie whimpered at the mention of the pugs name.

Zoe opened windows to let air circulate, the dark never bothered her, not as a child, so as an adult she hadn't grown any new fears in regards to it. After checking on Rupert, she lit the log fire and counted the seconds between the lightening and the thunder, trying to judge it's where abouts and how fat it was travelling. She lay on the rug on her back, jumping when a massive clap of thunder shook the house. The storm was right over head and the rain had began to batter the town, the sound soothed her, she loved the rain so much.

Rupert shot out of the dark, growling, which struck her as odd. He cuddled up to her side, looking around the room nervously. Odd.

Over at Matt's place, he'd gotten rid of Shannon for the night, he'd been called up early for TNA and Matt finally had some privacy. He was pulling out all the stops for such a classy lady- expensive wine, good food, candles- out of necessity rather than for ambiance.

Lexi smirked at Matt, she'd never met anybody like him, he had a crazy accent, he wasn't smooth with the moves at all, he couldn't cook to save his life and he was a bit clumsy. How he hadn't gotten himself killed in the ring, was a mystery. The guys complete lack of grace, made him a menace to the unwary. But she found herself really liking him, it was no wonder Zoe was in love. These Hardy brothers were two of the sweetest guys that the girls had ever met.

''So, when do you go?'' she inquired, running a perfectly manicured finger around the stem of her wine glass.

''Tomorrow afternoon,'' he sighed, not wanting to ruin the very intimate vibe they'd created.

He watched the delicately built blonde set her wine glass aside and look at him with those blue eyes of hers. He'd once thought they were cold and calculating, but right now, they looked so innocent and appealing, kind of unsure, he saw her take a deep breath.

''Matt,Will you et me stay the night?''

Lexi didn't know of he'd want this to go beyond one night, but she wanted to at the very least, know what it was like to be in the arms of a caring, attractive man. She saw him nod and take her hand very gently.

''Anything you want.''

''Good...I..I don't expect anything from you.'' she said quietly, as nice as she could, she didn't have her sisters good way with words.

''What do you mean?'' he frowned slightly.

''I don't expect commitment or anything. You'll be on the road and you'll live your life, your way.''

Matt realised that she was expecting him to cheat and screw around on the road, wow Orton really had done a number on the two sisters. Yet something told him that Lexi hadn't gotten even a fraction of what her younger sister had.

''No, I'm not like that, I never have been. When I'm with someone, I'm with _them _and only _them_. Jeff's the same, our dad raised us right, you don't cheat.''

Lexi felt warmth course through her body, she leaned over and kissed Matt. He carried her to the bedroom and she marvelled at how very careful he was. He brought the candles into the room and she had to admit it- she'd never seen any man look at her the way that Matt was looking at her right then. It was full of tenderness and she'd wanted that for so very long now and here it was.

She knew that she wasn't a soft, sweet girl, so she'd never been treat like one. But right then she wanted to be, she wanted care, she wanted to be treat like a real lady. Matt did just that and she felt beautiful. Every woman deserved to feel that way, tonight it was finally her turn.

Zoe and her boy were laid on the rug and he just wouldn't settle, he wasn't usually afraid of the dark, yet here he was growling at shadows. She began falling asleep in the warmth of the log fire, after 10 minutes of dozing she was sound asleep.

He let himself finally move closer to her, out of his hiding place. He'd watched her fro a while, that dog had nearly given him away. He crept closer, one look at the pug kept him silent. His knees cracked as he lay down beside her, she looked so tiny and beautiful. In her black satin pyjamas, her hair spilling all around her, he could forgive the barbaric splashes of colours through it, when she looked this stunning. He softly ran his hand up her thigh, he leaned over her, feeling her sweet breath against his lips. He lightly touched his lips to hers, wondering if she'd respond to his kiss in her sleep like she used to unknowingly do. She did.

Zoe's lips, even in sleep sweetly sought more contact, he took her lower lip between his, his big tanned hand curving over her delicate hip. Her eyes still closed, as he kissed her, her tongue licked at his lips wanting access to him, he gave it. It had been so long since she'd wanted him like this, he didn't know if he could hold on to his self control. She'd been so disconnected in bed towards the end of their marriage, he'd been lost for ways to bring her back to him.

Randy heard a key turning in the lock, he pulled back from Zoe, careful not to wake her. He disappeared back into the shadows.

Jeff used his key to the studio side door- ''Zoe? It's me, you there?''

Rupert came trotting out, Jeff smiled and let his hood down and popped Eddie out of his hoodie and on to the floor, he saw the two dogs lick each others faces and smirked- ''Well call me Cupid.''

He entered the lounge and smiled at the sight that greeted him, Zoe asleep by the fire. He took his hoodie off, laid it over the chair to dry off, removed his wet boots and laid down beside her and she rolled towards him. He captured her in his arms, laying little kisses on her cheeks and nose, she sought out his lips as usual and he gave her what she wanted.

She woke knowing that Jeff was with her, holding her, kissing her. She drew him over her and he obliged, she whispered against his mouth, feeling the cool metal of his lips ring-

''I've missed you Nero.''

''I missed you too baby.''

Randy watched the pair, anger, jealousy, every possible emotion flowing through him like a flood of acid, corroding and killing everything in it's path. He watched Jeff's hands touch her skin, his mouth tasting hers, the way she smiled up at Hardy in a way that she'd never smiled up at Randy!

''I dreamed about you.'' she smiled, stroking his perfectly sculpted facial hair.

Jeff liked that she'd dreamed about him- ''Really?''

She nodded- ''You were kissing me, it felt so real, it was like you were really here.''

He leaned down and teasingly licked along her lower lip, he kissed her slow and deep. One of her satin clad legs moved up against his and hooked over his hip.

Lightening flashed, Randy knew that if they'd been paying attention, they'd have seen him. But, they were probably about to make love right there, he knew he shouldn't be there, but like the masochist he was, he didn't move. He didn't leave or look away, he stayed there, frozen. He saw the pair slowly getting each other undressed. The way Hardy treat her with total love and total care, he didn't understand. Zoe didn't like soft and tender, why wasn't she telling Jeff that?

She let his crazy coloured hair down from it's confines and then removed his belt. He slid her out of her underwear. Randy had never seen anything more beautiful than Zoe naked, he saw her new ink in the fire light, he hated seeing Jeff kiss that ink, because it was something he hadn't gotten to do!

He stood taking off his remaining clothes, never once taking his eyes off hid beautiful girlfriend, he didn't feel self conscious about his body with her any longer. In the past he had felt shy, even after all the gym time and the fame it hadn't really helped his body image. That had been a reason he'd spent the majority of his wrestling matches almost fully clothed.

She smiled up at him as he stood naked before her, she sat up, taking his hand, pulling him down, she lay him against the big dark green cushion and kissed him. She ran her skilled fingers down the full length of his arousal, loving the way her gasped into her mouth at the contact, the thunder rolling in above them.

She moved down his body, kneeling between his thick muscular thighs, she looked up at him as she slowly ran her tongue over the very tip of him, loving the way he moaned her name, that accent thick as he did so. He held her hair back from her face so he could watch her.

Randy couldn't remember the last time in their marriage she'd done this act for him. Dashing that though from his mind, he watched her lavish her attentions on Hardy. It was like watching her cheating on him, it hurt just like that. No wonder she was enjoying it, Randy wasn't built like this guy! He watched her perfect body straddle her lovers, he had to watch as she gasped and then moaned as she took Jeff inside of her.

Jeff's hands slid down her curves and rested on her hips as she sank down his, taking all of him. He was always so afraid of hurting her, he was a big guy and she was so petite-

''You ok with this?''

She nodded, her bangs hanging over one eye so sexily, she leaned down to kiss him and whispered- ''You're perfection.''

The thunder, the lightening, the pouring rain, nothing mattered to the pair as they made love. Jeff loved when she took the lead, her body was a thing of wonder. The way she moved, what she made his feel, the way she could sometimes say the dirtiest things and just look so damn innocent afterwards, it was just incredible to him.

She took his hands and pinned them above his head, just by his wrists, under one hand. Dominating him, loving the way he gave her that sexy grin, those intense eyes of his keeping her locked on him.

Randy couldn't watch any more, he'd poured out his twisted black heart in texts to her and he'd just been ignored. Now here she was giving her body to another man in a way she'd never given it to him, not after she'd caught him cheating anyway.

He silently slipped out of her house, out into the rain. As much as he hated to admit it to himself it was all his own fault, everything. It'd only taken 6 years to admit it to himself. It hurt too much, he had to get the hell away from her and stay away or he'd go insane.

The next day, Lexi woke up in Matt's arms, she was warm and safe, there was no bruising to her neck and shoulders from rough biting, no intimate aching from being taken too roughly. She felt happy and well...not used and hollow. She looked up from her resting place and saw Matt looking down at her, a soft smile on his lips,it made her smile-

''Good morning Mr Hardy.''

He smiled wider, stroking her soft naturally blonde hair- ''Morning pretty girl.''

Seeing such a self assured blush, was wonderful- ''when I get back we're going on a real date. None of this cloak and dagger crap.''

Lexi laughed- ''Now that's something to look forward to.''

''I'll be back before you know it, I'm not going to be able to think straight until I see you again.'' he grinned.

When they got dressed and were saying their goodbyes, he kept pulling her back for 'one last kiss.' Not that she minded, he was the best kisser she'd ever had the good fortune to lock lips with!

She got back to Zoe's place at 9:30am, the house was silent apart from Eddie and Rupert sharing a water bowl. Jeff must have finally gotten back into Zoe's good books, that made her pleased for his sister. She hung her ream cashmere coat up on the hook and slipped her Ugg boots off and entered the lounge.

She wasn't prepared for the sight! Hell half a bottle of vodka couldn't have done that job- there on the lounge rug was her stark naked little sister and an equally naked Jeff Hardy, sporting a killer morning wood!

Lexi was shocked- ''OH MY GO! MY EYES ARE MELTING!''

The sleeping pair jolted awake, sleepily Jeff tried to focus his eyes, but his head was slow ans at that moment in time all his body wanted was Zoe. He reached out for her, but she batted his hands away, now he was confused.

Zoe threw the couch throw blanket over a very horny Jeff and pulled on her panties and pyjama top shooting her sister an apologetic look. Getting to her feet, ignoring the sting of the rug burns on her knees and guided the shocked blonde to the kitchen.

Lexi was parked in a kitchen chair and said to Zoe- ''I'm never going to be able to look him in the eye ever again!''

Zoe laughed- ''Says the woman doing the walk of shame at 9:30am.''

''Shut up.'' Lexi blushed-''Sorry Zoe, but _wow!_''

She pointed in the direction of the lounge.

It was Zoe's turn to blush- ''Lex!''

''What? You're a _very_ lucky girl! No wonder he's got you doing a Jenna Jameson sound track every night.'' she whispered.

''Behave...he is SO good though.''

Lexi chuckled at her sisters smug face- ''To be fare, you get him making plenty of noise too, so you must have some moves.''

She bobbed her perfectly arched dark brows- ''I may know a trick or two.''

Lexi sighed- ''Damn those Hardy boys.''

Zoe looked at her sister and the penny dropped with a resounding clang. Gasping, she pointed at the blonde- ''Matt!''

Lexi went bright red.

''Naughty girl! Net-working my ass! You've been knocking boots with Matt!''

Jeff stood in the door way- ''You're doing my bro? Oh God too much info!'' he cringed.

Lexi turned to Jeff, who was thankfully fully dressed- ''Pipe down, I just saw you with a boner, we're beyond being shy now Jeffrey.''

Zoe saw him go bright red and quickly head over to pour himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee. She rubbed his back comfortingly- ''It's ok, you've got nothing to be shy about.'' she winked sexily.

He bit back a smirk- ''Oh really?''

''You know you're a lucky boy.''

He pulled her closer.

Lexi pushed out of her chair- ''I'm out of here, I'm not watching you bone my baby sister over the Columbian roast coffee.''

Jeff broke the kiss and called- ''Good, shut the door behind yourself.''

Lexi laughed leaving the frisky pair to their fun. The phone in her back pocket of her jeans vibrated, it was Matt texting her- ''Hey pretty girl, can't wait for our .''

She smiled, he was so sweet and she was actually happy, Zoe was too, it was about time!

**AN: Hope you liked it. Did Randy creep you out? lol . Notice how Jeff wants babies? How will he react when Zoe tells his she can't give him that? Lexi+Matt=cute.**

**R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Wow the last chapter got a response and then some. Thank you for the reviews they made my day ;) This chapter sees our couple getting some issues straightened out...in their own slightly unconventional way. **

**R&R**

Sheets Of Empty Canvas

Chapter 11

When Jeff and Zoe weren't painting they were practically living together at her place, he didn't mind Lexi too much, she was starting to chill out and even cracked the occasional joke, it may be in her dry sense of humour, but she was trying.

Oddly Jeff had to give Shannon Zoe's cell and home number, he'd appointed Jeff's girlfriend as his own personal confidante while on the road. Jeff liked that his closest friend got on with his girlfriend. It had been so difficult when Beth was on the scene, she'd hated Shannon for some reason. The pair were just oil and water.

The couple were laid on her bed, she was taking a break that evening from painting and he was sketching her. She was a great subject, she kept very still and he could slowly draw and commit her every detail to the page.

His mind was on her texts from Randy and it was eating away at him as his hand flew across the paper, his eyes darting quickly back and forth from her to his drawing.

She knew him well enough to know he was pissed off under the ''focused'' frown. She just didn't now why, he couldn't hide things for long. She'd prefer him to cut to the chase, all this waiting for the bomb to drop crap was giving her the scratch!

Once the sketch was perfect, he slammed the hard backed book shut and threw it to the floor with a loud thud, his pencils joining it , his green eyes pinning hers. She was seeing so much fire in his eyes- fuck!-here we go, she thought.

''Why is he texting you?''

''Who?'' Zoe inquired sitting up, a frown firmly in place.

''Orton! Why is your ex-husband texting you? They're all full of this love crap!'' he demanded.

She groaned, her eyes sliding shut, then her head shot up, realising something- ''How do you know? Have you been going through my phone?''

It annoyed her to see him simply arch a brow at her, not confirming nor denying-

''Ask a dumb question and get a fitting response.'' she mumbled under her breath- ''Fine! You invaded my privacy. Well, if you want to know so badly- I think he's having a break down.''

''Oh do you now Dr Freud?'' he smirked dripping with sarcasm.

Oh he was going to be a prick huh? Two could play that game. She could go round for round with him! Did he forget who she'd lived along side for half a decade? She'd mastered this game while he was still bouncing around in the ring and diving from ladders.

''Listen to me fucker! All that shit he's spouting isn't a sign he's in love with me, it's a sign that he's orbiting up there with the damn satellites! In all the time we were married never ONCE did that that guy tell me that he loved me. So, smart ass- I might not know much, but I know him and he's cracked!''

Jeff wasn't happy still, he was jealous, yes he was a jealous guy, especially when it came to Zoe-

''Have you responded to them? I bet you have!''

She scowled, getting off the bed- ''No, you ass hole! I have NOT responded to them! I threatened to kill the guy in front of six witnesses, I'm not open for shooting the breeze with him!Hell, I didn't divorce him to spend_ more_ time with him! Fuck Jeff!''

He felt like a total ass now, maybe she was telling the truth after all.

Zoe's temper was on a roll, she watched him stand up and she shot him another scowl- ''How about you Jeff''

''What about me?'' he inquired warily, she was really quite scary when she was mad, sexy as hell, but still scary.

''Why do you still have Beth's bracelet on the mantle?''

He gulped, it was just a memento of the better times that they'd shared. In the two years they'd been together, they weren't all bad, they'd just gotten that way when she'd cheated.

She nodded- ''See, I'm not the only one with baggage. I sent my baggage packing with a death threat and $2 million in jewellery that is technically mine, so it's not like I'm hanging on to him!''

Jeff sat on the edge of the bed again and lowered his head into his palms, this had gone from a passionate chat, to a row and she was running verbal rings around his ass. God forbid she'd ever joined the WWE and met Punk! They'd have given Vince a heart attack and been legends of the pipe bomb.

''Very quiet over there Jeff, not up for more? I can keep this up all night.''

He looked at her- ''I believe you, trust me I believe you.''

Zoe could see he'd conceded defeat on this subject, so she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and tapped away on the keys for a minute- ''There, he's been blocked from calling and texting his crap, it'll all be stored in cyber space for when I have a case for harassment slapped on his crazy ass!''

She threw the phone on the bed and he saw that she truly had blocked him for real.

''Ok.'' he nodded.

Zoe frowned- ''you're not going to go all 'Fatal Attraction' on me over Shannon now are you?''

''No, course not.'' Jeff stood . Getting as close as he dared to her

''Good, I don't want you to be suspicious of my every move, I've already done that relationship and it doesn't end well for anybody involved.''

''I'm sorry, I just got rattled seeing Randy then Beth, it shook me.''

She felt a chill run down her spine- Beth? He'd seen Beth? Not wanting to fly off it, she exercised some self control and calmly asked- ''When did you see her?''

''Last week. We didn't speak, she didn't see me. He ex..well, her _current_ boyfriend was with her, they're having a baby.''

Jeff sucked his lip ring into his mouth, crossing his arms over his chest, his brows knitting together.

Nausea rolled through her, she read him easily, he'd had ideas about being he father of Beth's kids- Oh nice! She sat at the end of her bed and finally had the courage to look at him-

''You thought that'd be you and Beth?''

''No, she never wanted babies. Well, that's what she told me. Guess she just didn't want Hardy babies.''

Zoe saw him try to force a smile, but his hurt shone from him, the rejection too. Gulping down the dry lump in her throat- ''So..you want children?''

He nodded- ''Yeah, one of each, if I get the chance.''

She lowered her eyes to the floor, recalling hours of invasive tests, scans and results, doctors rooms, rows and that feeling...failure. Was this going to be a big issue? Probably. Was this her pattern?- not being able to give a man what he wanted.

Jeff saw the shutters come slamming down, as soon a s he'd given her his honest answer. Something had gone very wrong, he was kneeling in front of her, his hands on her knees-

''What's up? What did I do?''

''Nothing at all. It's all me.''

He couldn't get her to meet his eyes now.

Zoe couldn't tell him this, it was too soon, they hadn't been together long enough for her to say that much. She felt warm fingers capture her chin, he was turning her face to his. The appeal in his eyes was clear, he was wide open, wanting to know.

''Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help.''

She loved him for wanting to help- '' You can't help with this, the best doctors in the world couldn't help me.''

The mention of doctors, her sadness, the look of defeat, all made his heart rate leap- ''What's the matter?''

She'd backed herself into a corner and there was no escape, fuck timing! Screw the longevity of their relationship! Jeff needed to know and she had to give him the chance to bow out gracefully.

''I,'' she looked at him, he was waiting infinitely patient, for her to continue- ''I can't have children.''

Jeff saw the girl he truly loved freeze, as if waiting for him to explode. He didn't know if he should ask questions so he could understand more, or if he should give her space or if he should hug her. He went with the third option, he wrapped his arms around his girl and he felt her hands clutch the shirt at his back, he'd done the right thing.

Ok, he had no cue how to deal with news like this, but he'd have a go and he'd be a man. This wasn't her fault, it was medical. There he'd been spouting off about wanting babies!

Zoe didn't cry over this, she'd felt the sadness pass her by years ago, all she asked for was understanding from Jeff and for him to hopefully accept her the way that she was. She felt those strong arms holding her body close, his hands smoothing her hair down her back. Everything he was giving her right then was perfect.

He pulled back and began to aligning his thoughts- ''Is it ok to ask questions?''

Jeff had no clue about how to ask such personal things, he was venturing blind here.

She scooted up the bed to rest against the pillows, as Jeff sat, cross legged facing her, taking her cool fingers in his- ''Ask me what ever's on your mind Nero.''

''Is it from like...illness?''

She shook her head- ''No, I guess it's just one of those things I was born with, along with cold hands and feet...maybe I just wasn't put together properly.''

He looked at Zoe, she was so vulnerable right then, she looked so damn young, sat here talking about this highly personal stuff-

''You're perfect. You're exactly how nature intended.''

He never wanted her to feel bad about how her body did or didn't work- ''How did you find out?''

''After a lot of invasive tests, expensive doctors visits and some very harsh medications. But, nothing worked and I was blamed for my failure.''

''Randy.''

It wasn't even voiced as a question, he already knew and if he's had the guy in front of him, he'd have beaten him all over again.

''You didn't fail at anything, he failed you as a man. He let you down. I'm guessing all that medical stuff was _his _idea.''

she nodded.

''then he's a selfish jackass.''

''You're not about to run are you?''

Jeff shook his head- ''Not a chance. It's taken me 34 years to find you, I ain't going anywhere.''

She smiled, squeezing his warm hands, he was possibly the most wonderful, understanding man she'd ever had the pleasure of meeting- ''Wow, we're going to own a lot of dogs.''

He couldn't help but laugh- ''Yep, there'll be dogs and our foster child- Shannon.''

Zoe smiled- ''He's adorable. 32 years old and he's managed to appoint me as his big sister figure, how the hell did that happen?''

''What exactly do you two talk about?''

Zoe smirked- ''Some of it I can't tell you, but we did talk about his divorce from Crystal. I think he wanted to hear from another divorce survivor.''

''You're really scary when you're mad.'' a wary smirk gracing his mouth.

Blushing she asked- ''Really?''

''Very impressive when it's not focused on me, but you had me worried I'd get my ass kicked.''

She grinned, teasingly- ''Scared I'd beat you?''

''Yeah.'' he laughed- ''I don't know what moves you know, you could destroy me before I take my lip ring out.''

''Tsk- where's the fun in that? Get me in the ring in that gym in town you and the guys go to and I'll show you what I'm made of. Don't et the height fool you, I used to be pretty damn good.''

''Height isn't always an indicator, look at Rey Mysterio, you could fit him in your pocket and he's the best high flyer I've worked with. But I can't wait to see you in the ring.''

Zoe could see that he was genuinely looking forward to this- ''Don't kick my ass too much, I haven't trained in 7 years.''

''I'll go easy on you, no Swanton Bombs...yet.''

She slugged him with a cushion and he went toppling off the bed, all she could see was his feet sticking up, then his head popped up. She hid her laughter behind the offending cushion, as she saw him trying not to laugh also.

''Oh it's like that huh?'' he arched one brow at her, trying to pull off a menacing look.

Jeff pounced on the bed , grabbing a black satin cushion, but she was so quick, she was off the bed in a flash, giggling at him- ''Gotta be faster than that Nero.''

''Ooh, you're asking for it now babe.''

She threw the cushion at him, it hit him on the side of the head and she took of running, laughing her head off. This was what she liked about being with Jeff, he was so much fun. They got to be big kids together.

He ditched the cushion and gave chase, man she was so damn fast! He ran down the hall and he saw her slide down the banister and hop off the end and stood at the bottom shooting him a challenging look- ''Ooh the Charismatic Enigma is in hot pursuit!''

He then saw her throw the 'guns' up, kissing her finger tips. He was loving it, that had to be the hottest thing _ever. _He slid down the banister and she was off again.

She shot past Lexi and scared the crap out of her. All Lexi was trying to do was relax, with her white clay face pack and her foot conditioning socks, but no chance of that. The young lovers had gone from rowing to play fighting in the blink of a cucumber covered eye. Lexi then saw Jeff leap right over the couch she was laid on! It was a good thing that guy was agile as hell or she'd have been flattened!

Zoe could hear Jeff closing in behind her, she shot out of the back door, jumping down the porch steps and landing on the sodden lawn, she tip toed carefully across the muddy areas. She saw Jeff run out and leap from the porch and start running at her- ''Ha! No where to run Zoe.''

She smiled as he came for her, but he lost his footing on the muddy lawn and went flying face first into a pile of mud, right at her feet. Their dogs had chosen to dig up the grass the night before and now he was face down in the thick black mud they'd made- ''You ok?''

Jeff looked up, spitting mud from his lips, he saw her shoulders shaking, as he tried to contain hysterics, he gave one sly smirk, grabbed her slender ankles and pulled. She squealed as her feet left the ground and with a loud squelch her butt landed in the mud too.

She was shocked at the wet impact, then his dirt caked hand wiped down her cheek and he laughed- ''Aww so pretty.''

He'd expected her to pout or get huffy, but she got s huge handful and scrubbed it in his now loose hair- ''Aww so handsome.''

Then she just laughed.

Lexi stood on the back porch, with the house phone to her ear, as Shannon requested to talk to her sister- ''Well, there's a problem there Mr Moore, because currently my sister and Jeff are knee deep in the dirt, playing.''

''Is that some kinky sex metaphor, that I never need explaining?''

''No. sadly it's the truth, they're giggling in the garden play fighting, pelting each other with handfuls of mud.''

''fun and gross.''

''show sympathy for me, when they start fucking in the shower in about 10 minutes.''

'Ah the joy of sharing with a couple.'' Shan teased- ''Guess I've got all that to come when I get home.''

After several attempts at getting up, they finally managed to stay up right-

''Think I won this one.'' Jeff stated.

''Hell no- Nero! You fell first.''

He shook his head- ''Draw?''

''That's just fancy talk for LOSING! This gets settled in the ring.''

''Challenge accepted.'' he nodded.

They shook hands on it and headed for a much needed shower together.

**AN: After so much drama I wanted them to have a bit of daft fun, they deserve it. This mud thing came from when my handsome boyfriend did slip in the mud in dragged me with him for laughing at him. Being half his size I stood no chance, if he wasn't hot I'd have hit him lol.**

**R&R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and for adding this to your favourites list. I never thought I'd ever got to 50 reviews. I hope you like the latest instalment.**

**R&R**

Sheets Of Empty Canvas

Chapter 12.

A few days after their little mud wrestling stint, Jeff finally got her down to the local gym and into the ring. As Matt and Shannon were absent, they'd begged Zoe to let Lexi film it for them. So, at 9am on a sunny Friday morning Zoe and Jeff were in the ring, warmed up, being filmed by Lexi.

''Matt, Shannon- when you watch this remember that is the day that my little sister beat the unholy hell out go your boy.''

Lexi couldn't help but smile at the camera as she spoke.

Jeff liked her ring gear, black tights, knee high wrestling boots with a purple 'Z' stitched on the back of the heel, a lace up front sports bra style top, with a purple 'Z' on the back. It flashed off her toned stomach and her ink. Her long pony tail swung behind her, her pink laced bangs still framing her face beautifully.

They just messed around at first, testing each others sense of humour more than anything. Then he began baiting her with some smack talk. It only took one name to be mentioned for her to be off like a rocket. He'd said-

''bet you can't do nothing compared to Trish Stratus.''

Zoe saw red, he'd dated her outside the ring and away from their on-screen romance. No way was Zoe being talked to like that!

She charged at him, planting his ass on the ring floor with a wicked clothesline, she turned back to him and clipped around the ear for his troubles.

People in the gym were used to the Hardy's and Shannon being there, but seeing Jeff in the ring, getting whooped by a girl- they needed to see this, it was a historic day!

He was a little shocked that she'd been that strong, getting up quickly he faced her seeing her grin. He grinned back- ''Girlie likes to plat rough huh?''

''Bring it Nero.''

The gym visitors were telling the owner to get in the ring and play ref, but he wasn't dumb. This pair weren't having a match, this was a couple engaging in foreplay! They weren't out to hurt each other, they were showing off for each other. They were strutting peacocks, displaying strength and awe inspiring moved rather than feathers and ear splitting mating calls.

Zoe had dreamed about doing this all the time she'd been growing up watching wrestling- trading moves with a real belt winning pro! For it to be Jeff, was dream fulfilment in the highest degree. He was still incredible, showing no signs of rust, she just couldn't take her eyes off him.

Jeff had to admit- she was incredible, she knew real moves, not bimbo booty moves. She could go old school on the mat and then really surprising Lucha Libre stuff. He was wary of getting a 619 slapped on his chops, if when she went all Rey-Rey on him.

When she gave him the nod from her laid down position on the ring mat, he got on the top rope. He knew that she was ready for him to pull a Swanton, he had to give her respect for that, she knew how to sell the moves he dealt out, to the point where didn't know when she was acting. The minx!

She watched him take that pause, the guns went up and so did the cheer- crap they had an audience! 'We' she thought- 'Let's give them a show.'

He took that big leap and in her spilt second timing, she did a very Shawn Michaels kip-up and into a forward roll to get out of his landing zone. Behind her, she heard him land, so she jumped up, bouncing up the turn buckle with ease.

Lexi got in position with the camera, she knew what Zoe was going to pull, the second her sister balanced and checked how much head room she had. She turned the camera to her face- ''guys you're about to see your very first- 'Z-Day-Drop.' enjoy.''

Jeff heard Lexi- 'Z-Day-Drop' what the hell was that? Curiosity kept him in place, he trusted her not to kill him. He watched her step on to the ropes, like the Undertaker, she never wavered on balance, not even when she jumped once, to gain height, then a second time- Wow! She sent so high, twisted in mid air, upside down, turned and he was mesmerized. She landed it perfectly, not hurting him or herself, she gave him a smile.

''Pin me or Sub me,'' he challenged, giving her a sexy wink- ''See if I tap.''

Zoe laughed, she looked at Lexi and called- ''It's 'Z-Grabber.' time.''

Very CM Punk.

She rolled Jeff on to his stomach, locked her legs around his neck, drew his ankles up over her shoulders, while sitting on his lower back, rolled him on to his side and the 'Z-Grabber' was locked in.

Jeff actually did try to break the submission hold, but whatever she called this, he couldn't break it without hurting her or himself. Jesus she was strong and she was talented. He tapped out.

Zoe released him and everyone cheered, she lay back on the mat, slightly out of breath. He looked at her and smiled from ear to ear, he couldn't help himself-

''what the hell did you just do to me?''

She laughed breathlessly- ''Never compare me to someone you've nailed and we'll be fine.''

He cringed, damn his own big mouth- ''sorry I didn't think.''

''It's ok, guess I'll occasionally have to do the thinking for both of us.'' she teased winking at him.

They got up from the mat, he pulled her under one of his strong sweaty arms and kissed her once on the lips and they got out, he helped her down. They faced the camera and Jeff said- ''Well, I know who I'm teaming with when you guys get home.''

He picked Zoe up, threw her over his shoulder and loved hearing her laugh- ''Woo lookin' pretty good from this angle Jeffro!''

''God I love this girl!'' he grinned.

Later that day Jeff took Zoe to finally see his paintings, which he was very nervous about. After all she was a famous, respected artist, her work was some of the most important ones of the last 7 years. So, this was a very big deal for him.

They entered the attic studio and she saw how much work he had out in and was very impressed. She stepped across the black shiny floor boards, over to where the completed paintings were lined up against the wall. They were wonderful, abstract bordering on street art. Some were monochrome, some bursting with colours and life. His paintings were...HIM! They expressed that wonderfully weird side of him that she loved and embraced.

She knelt down in front of one, going over every detail, it was thick black out lines, marking out big green eyes, then she smiled,when she saw the face he;d painted-it was her! The pink and purple in her burgundy hair, the ink at her hip, Rupert under one arm and Eddie under the other. The roots like his ink all around them and laced in her hair like he did with his fingers.

Jeff saw her smile at the painting, he'd been keeping this one a secret, she liked!

''That one's for you.''

She shot that big smile at him-''really?''

He nodded- ''I know it's nothing compared to the one you did for me, but...''

She quickly got up, seeing him dig his hands deep into his pockets and look uncomfortable. NO! She wouldn't have him feeling like this, when it came to his work, he was too good to feel like that.

''Hey, what's all this?'' she lay her hands on his hips and looked up at him. Into those intense green eyes- ''Do you even know how talented you are?''

Jeff looked down at Zoe and said softly, laying his large hands on her slender shoulders, her freshly washed hair tickling the tops of his hands- ''You really like my work?''

She nodded- ''I love it,all of it.''

Something inside of Jeff was relieved, he'd wanted to have his work accepted and approved of by her. She wasn't just his girlfriend, he'd been a fan of her work for her entire career. Every time she'd exhibited, he'd gone to New York to see what she'd created. So, her liking his work was BIG!

The piece she'd painted for him, was hung in his bedroom, facing the bed, so it was the first thing he saw on a morning when he woke up and the last thing he saw at night before he shut off the lights.

They hung the 3ft square canvas on her bedroom wall, in the same position as his. He was very amused when she'd pulled out a tool box, got her picture hooks, hammer, spirit level and tacks, then hopped up the ladder.

He'd sat on her bed grinning

''What are you grinning at Hardy? You look like the Joker.''

''You. You're like Tim 'The Tool Man' Taylor, with your skills.''

Zoe laughed- ''I'm insulted, that guy was a menace. I'm more like Al. Without the plaid shirts.''

''Or the beard.'' he winked.

''Ok 90's TV references aside.'' she giggled- ''Is it straight? The spirit level says it is, but the walls are uneven, so it's guess work.''

They stood back and it was perfect, that bold, abstract portrait of her was at home on that wall.

''So, how did you get so handy?'' he motioned to the tool box.

''Necessity. I'd moved away at 18 for college. Then I married a lazy brat, if I didn't do things around the place they never got done at all.''

The next morning, Zoe was packing a bag for her day out. Lexi was feeding Rupert and then she re-wrapped the flowers for Zoe to take with her.

Jeff entered with Eddie on his new lead- ''Morning ladies.''

They both greeted him, but Lexi was distracted trying to find the end of the sticky tape. He noticed that his girl was zipping up a bag, her coat was ready, her boots were on too-

''Are we doing something and I forget?''

He hoped not, he was usually good with recalling dates, more so with Zoe, because he actually wanted to spend time with her.

''No.'' she replied warmly, reaching down to pet Eddie- ''I'm heading over to Greenville.''

''why?'' he frowned, that was a long was to go, over 80 miles.

''I'm visiting my grandma.''

He smiled, that was so sweet of her- ''Can I come?''

Lexi spun around- ''NO! You can't go there. Tell him Zoe!''

Zoe cringed, that abrupt side of Lexi would never be fully phased out, it was still alive and kicking. It had upset Jeff now- ''What she means is- our grandma has early stages of dementia and gets pretty unsettled when things change. She's not good with new people either.''

''Oh ok.'' he said, knowing that he had to let his one go.

''It's not about you personally Jeff, I promise.'' she looked up at him- ''To keep things running smoothly, Lexi and I play along with the last clear memories that she has of us.''

''Which are?''

''As happily married girls.'' Lexi replied.

Jeff watched as Lexi handed his girlfriend a plain gold band for her ring finger- ''She doesn't know that either one of you are divorced?''

Zoe shook her head- ''she remembers our weddings and they are happy memories for her to, it keeps her clam. Telling her wouldn't help her at all.''

He could see that the girls loved their grandma very much- ''that's a very nice thing you two do for her. Is she you mom or dads mother?''

''Our mom's.'' Zoe replied- ''She was quite the star in her youth. Camilla May was an acrobat and dancer.''

He sat down and listened as the girls told him how she's gone from a circus performer, to a famous burlesque star, much to the shame of her family.

Lexi smirked- ''It's who out little trouble maker here takes after. She looks exactly like grandma used to in her 20's.''

Jeff smiled and Zoe winked- ''I take it a s a compliment, because grandma was a total fox in her time!''

Zoe got on the road at 10am, she got to the care home around lunch time. Zoe had been picking up the bills for this place for the past 5 years, it was paid for by the money she got when her grandpa had died.

Putting the gold ring on, she got her bag and the flowers, they were always the same- pink and white roses, that could never change, it was part of the routine. She entered through the big glass doors, signed in at reception and her grandma's regular nurse Tracy came along to take her to the suite of rooms that her grandma called her home now.

At the open door to the room,Zoe ground to a halt, there her grandma was, happily watching 'Gone With The Wind' with Randy!

Tracy knew the pair had divorced and that they kept their pretence of still being married up for Camilla's sake, but this was the first time their visits had clashed.

Zoe stepped back from the doorway and Tracy gave her a comforting smile- ''He's been here every other day for the past 4 weeks.''

Son of a bitch!

Well, there was no two ways about it, she'd come 84 miles, she was going in there and seeing her family!

She saw randy turn to see who had entered and his surprise was clear as day. She saw that the swelling in his face had gone down, but the bruising was still there. Ugly shades of purple, tinged with yellow and green marred the skin around his jaw and eye area, his knuckles were scabbed, his fore arms were scraped. He'd live!

Her gran hugged her- ''Zoe, honey I didn't expect you. Randal said you were a busy bee.''

She scowled at randy over her gran's shoulder as they hugged- ''I've always got time for you gran.''

As Camilla and Tracy went to get a vase for the roses, she turned to Randy and hissed-

''What the hell are YOU doing here?''

''Visiting family.'' he replied, nit liking her tone.

''She's_ my_ family, not_ yours!_ Fuck off back to St Louis!''

''To what? An empty house?'' randy said through gritted teeth.

''Self inflicted! Jerk off.''

She set her bag down by the 2 seater sofa, she threw her coat on top and sat down, keeping as far away from her ex husband as possible.

''Lets just do this for her ok?'' he said looking her right in the eyes.

''You're_ not _supposed to be here!''

''she's the only member of your family that was nice to me.'' he said honestly.

''They were all nice to you, drama queen!''

''No, they were nice to my family money.'' he said with more than a hint of disgust- ''Your gran wasn't like them at all.''

She knew that he was telling the truth there, so she let him have that one- ''Tracy said you've been here a lot lately.

He just nodded.

Camilla came back with her vase and set it down on the table by the window, and sat down in her chair happily- ''it's so nice to see you two together. Now that Randal has some time off, you can spend some real quality time together.''

Zoe forced a smile, he left hand was seized by Randy's big, tanned one, he rubbed his thumb over the gild band and gave her that Viperous smirk- ''That's the plan.''

She hated the physical contact, she wanted to tear her hand back and wipe it in disgust. She also fought the strong urge to re-black his icy blue eyes. Trying to pull her hand free proved pointless he had a damn death grip.

Camilla smiled at her grand daughter and her husband, their wedding had been beautiful, it was held in Keith and Hilary's garden. So private and intimate, she'd never seen a groom more in love with his bride. Their wedding picture had pride of place on the dresser along side Lexi and Steve's – two such happy couples.

They chatted and then her gran said- ''Randal was telling me that he took a knock in your car. He was lucky it was just bumps and bruises.''

Zoe turned and glared at Randy, then fixed a sickly smile on her face as she dug her nails into his wrist- ''Oh he was lucky all right. My car was pretty messed up, but he got away very lightly this time, who knows what happen next to him.''

Randy flinched slightly as Zoe's green eyes bored into him- ''It takes more than a few bumps to stop me.''

His grip didn't lessen, his free hand caught her other one, prying her nails out of his skin.

Zoe was glad when her gran poured the tea, randy finally let go of her hands, his damn grip had left white finger marks in her skin. Fucking dick! Then she noticed he had his actual wedding ring on, she'd know it anywhere, he'd had her design the damn thing! The wide gold band was etched with a very intricate woven pattern, she didn't want to see the piece of metal, it reminded her of the second she'd slid it on to his finger, that summer day, dressed in white, him smiling at her, feeling like something incredible was starting, he'd looked so damn happy. They'd been happy.

This wasn't a thing that she wanted to recall, she didn't want to get emotional, not here, not now. Not _ever!_

Camilla watched 'Gone With The Wind,' and said-

''Not to speak out of turn, but Lexi is our Scarlett O'Hara.''

Zoe frowned- ''In what way gran?''

''When it comes to her love life. She'll be forever chasing her very own Ashley Wilkes.''

Camilla's faded green eyes slid to randy and that one look spoke volumes.

He had the gall to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

''But-'' Camilla continued- ''Melly has Ashley's heart right from the off.''

Zoe nodded- ''Oh, so _I'm _Melly- great. The one who nearly dies in child birth, then goes on the buggy ride from hell after said-labour, on then the damn horse dies! Sweet!''

Randy tried not to react as Zoe got him smirking in the way that only she could.

''So who's Rhett Butler?'' Zoe inquired, wondering if Matt Hardy fit the bill.

''Well, it certainly ain't Steve.'' Camilla arched one greyed brow.

He saw that brow quirk and realised that Zoe got that from her gran.

Back in Raleigh, Lexi had e-mailed the footage of Jeff and Zoe in the ring to Matt. Shannon had been so tickled by the sight of Jeff getting owned by Zoe, he'd put the footage on his You Tube channel, under the title- 'Jeff Hardy Out Wrestled by GF.'

Lexi had gone on line to check what all the fuss from Matt was about. So when she looked, the 9 minute piece of footage had over 20 000 hits in less that 2 hours!

She quickly text Jeff- ''U need 2 check Shan's YouTube channel. U R a star. Oops. Lol.''

Jeff was now sat his lap top cringing at the comments on the footage. Some people knew that they were just screwing around with moves. Others thought he was really getting his ass kicked by his girlfriend, the only thing they were agreeing on in their comments was that Zoe was hot! One rude viewer had the nerve to say that he wasn't cute enough to score someone like her! Bastard!

So Jeff got on his Twitter page and set the record straight-

_''Yes Zoe IS my girlfriend! We were just playing around in that footage and NO she'd not joining WWE or TNA! She's an artist an incredible one+ Yes she is very beautiful.''_

He posted a link to her website, so his followers could see who Zoe was and how awesome she truly was. Then he realised, he'd just gone public about their relationship.

Shit! Should he have talked to her about it first? She was notoriously private, she'd hate this. Shit!

In Greenville, randy and Zoe were getting ready to leave and Camilla sighed- ''I don't know where your grandpa has gotten to, he'll be sad to have missed you both.''

Zoe forced a smile, her grandpa had died 10 years ago and never met Randy, but she didn't have the heart to tell her, she hugged her gran and said- ''It's ok, I'll see him next time.''

She loved the lavender scent of her perfume, the immaculate pinned up hair, the perfect painted red nails, her skin that looked so paper fine and delicate. At times she was mentally clear, so much so that you forgot she was ill at all, like earlier, then it drifts off slightly like now. But today was still one of the better days.

She couldn't watch randy hug her gran or listen to him agree to take good care of her, it was too hard. She stepped out of the room, trying so hard to keep it together.

They walked down the halls together, he knew Zoe was upset, these visits always had the same effect on her. When they got outside, he saw her turn her face away from him, he knew she was crying. He guided her into a quiet garden area and sat her down on the bench.

She'd expected Randy to ditch her, but he sat down beside her, his arm going around her, it felt weird to her, but she didn't have the energy to fight him at that moment. She just wanted some silence.

He hadn't planned to run into her , not here of all places. Even if it had given him a chance to get closer to her, he hated seeing her trying to hide her emotions from him. He wrapped her in his arms, laying his cheek against her hair, she was tense- ''Relax Zoe, I'm not going to try to hurt you.''

''You can't do this to me.'' she pushed him away- ''Those texts are fucking nuts.''

He watched her wipe her eyes roughly.

''I was just trying to be honest.'' he said, giving all of his focus and attention to her.

She scoffed-''Like hell you were. You don't love me, you never did, I was a way to get to Lexi!''

His jaw clenched-''You don't know what you're talking about Zoe! Just because I didn't scream about it every second of the day!''

She shook her head- ''You_ never_ told me. Not even on our wedding day. On our honeymoon I said it tot you and you just smirked and walked away from me.''

Randy realised that they'd never talked about any of this, not calmly or rationally, he'd gotten angry with her every time she tried, he'd either gotten angry and left or hit her. Talking things out hadn't been his forte.

''I walked away?''

''Yes, you walked away leaving me on the beach, you broke my heart.'' she said, all that old hurt coming back to her, stinging her eyes.

Randy had to ask now or he'd loose his nerve- ''Did you really love me? Back then?''

She rested her head back on the high back of the seat, he got to study her face, as she nodded, those eyes slid to him-

''You know I did.''

''You stopped telling me after...''

''After you hit me? Yes, I hated loving you, who wants feelings for the man who does that to them?''

They sat in silence, he was so close to her, all he wanted was one kiss, just one. Zoe would probably hit him, but it's be worth it, because she'd be awake this time and no Jeff hardy to interrupt them either.

Zoe was deep in thought, her eyes slid shut, lost, thinking about about how lucky she was to have met someone like Jeff, to fall in love again and be loved back, she would never take that for granted. She could picture him now, he was smiling down at her, God Jeff was probably the most handsome man she'd ever met and he was clueless to his appeal.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't feel Randy's hand on her cheek, but she did feel warm, firm lips on hers.

He was stunned for a few seconds, she didn't hit him, didn't even push him away, she accepted him and began returning his kiss.

It took Zoe a few seconds to come back to earth and recall just who was kissing her, she pulled away immediately , shaking like a leaf. Oh shit! She'd not only kissed him back- she'd been enjoying it too!

Getting up, she ignored him calling her name, she got her keys and ran for her car, speeding out of the parking lot, hating herself. Fists pounding on the steering wheel. How could she do that? She felt like a cheat! Ok, she hadn't known it was him kissing her, she'd been in la-la land . She felt DIRTY! How could she face Jeff now? She was a total wreck!

**AN: I hope you like the chapter. R&R please ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you once again to all the readers and reviewers. I got my first creepy PM the other day here on fan-fic, nice to know there really isn't a safe corner of the internet ;) hope you like the update and there's a little look into the marriage of Zoe and Randy as requested.**

**R&R**

Sheets Of Empty Canvas

Chapter 13

As Zoe drove down the high way, mad as hell with herself, all she could think about was the past. That old pain, the one she knew would haunt her for a while to come, came blistering up to the surface again.

(Flashback)

_They had only been on their honeymoon for 2 days, their Hawaiian paradise wasn't quite the tropical slice of heaven she'd been dreaming about. Randy was already freezing her out. She stood under he shower spray shaking, this had nothing to do with being cold, she was scared._

_That day they'd been sat on the beach, she'd told him how much she loved him and he'd just gotten up and walked away from her just smirking. She'd sat alone, chilled to the core for 3 hours, silently crying, full of shock, shame and rejection. She'd watched the beautiful sun set, alone._

_She'd come back to their beach front cottage and he hadn't even been there. On their wedding day, Randy had been sliding the ring on her finger, but his eyes had been on Lexi, her maid of honour stood just over her shoulder._

_Zoe had tried to look so perfect for him on their wedding day. A make up artist had covered her back ink up with a special make up, so she looked every inch the lady he wanted. She'd put on that slim fitting wedding dress and she'd felt like a princess, the corseted body had made her feel so feminine. Yet as he'd been vowing all kinds of things, he'd been looking at her sister!_

_Once Zoe had stepped put of the shower, she put on some of the underwear that Emma and Nikki had bought her for her honeymoon. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror towelling her long hair, looking at herself stood there in the pale aqua coloured silk and lace underwear, it was complimented by the slight tan she'd picked up._

_She lotioned her skin and heard the door to their bedroom open then close, then those heavy footsteps. She felt a flutter in the pit of her tummy, she loved him so much, but he...and it hurt just to think it...he just wasn't interested in her as a woman._

_Their wedding night in that 5 star hotels penthouse honeymoon suite had been...strange. He'd helped her out of her wedding dress, slowly undoing the many silk covered button all the way down her back, it had all been going well. They'd only slept together a few times prior to getting married, he'd wanted them to wait, now it was their wedding night and he'd gone from removing her dress, to shutting himself on the balcony with a pack of cigarettes for company._

_It hadn't been much more romantic, he'd stayed out there for an hour! She'd tried to keep herself from crying or screaming at him, that wasn't the type of screaming she'd had in mind for her wedding night! So, she'd busied her hands and mind with taking tall the hair pins from her beautifully styled hair. She was sat at the dressing table in her white silk underwear and her white lace top stockings._

_She'd been so caught up in her emotions, she hadn't noticed Randy enter the bedroom again. He just stood at the door watching her. She'd then seen him walk in and remove his shirt, shoes and socks behind her. Her stomach spun, her husband was gorgeous, truly a stunning man. _

_When he'd looked up at her it'd been too much to hope to see desire and hunger in his eyes. Yes, he'd walked over to her, picked her up bridal style and lay her on the huge bed, so gently, but the kiss he'd given her wasn't a heated passionate core shaker, it was a chaste one on the cheek. He'd then gone for a shower, returning half an hour later. Randy got into bed naked, TURNED ON HIS SIDE FACING AWAY FROM HER AND GONE TO SLEEP!_

_So, now they'd been married 3 days and he still hadn't laid a finger on her. _

_Zoe exited the bathroom, not bothering to cover up or look at Randy, what was the point? He didn't want her- the weird, arty brunette, no Randy wanted the tall, blonde, slender sister. He was probably going to go for an annulment as soon as they got home._

_She walked over to the dressing table, grabbing her hair brush and she dragged it through her long chocolate brown locks, she'd dyed it's burgundy shade out for the wedding, but maybe she'd have captured his fickle attention if she 'd gone blonde! Ha fat chance!_

_Zoe's anger and pain had distracted her from Randy approaching her from behind. She was startled when his warm hands landed on her hips and his lips ran over the sensitive skin of her neck. Dissolved into the knowledge that Randy wanted her as a woman finally._

(Present Day)

Zoe had been so dumb back then, your marriage isn't supposed to be consummated bent over a dressing table! She should have gotten out then. She slapped the steering wheel again, how could she have done this? She'd let that bastard kiss her, granted she'd been fantasising about Jeff at the time, but that just made it worse.

She saw her speed- crap, she was doing 90, she eased her foot up a bit, hell her knees were shaking. Zoe had to tell Jeff everything, yet it wasn't the kiss that had her knees shaking, it was the idea of him dumping her that made them shake. If Beth had randomly kissed Jeff, Zoe would want to know, she'd be royally pissed if he'd kept that kind of thing from her.

No, he had to know, then he could make an informed decision- forgive? Or bail? The motion of the car was doing her sick feeling no favours at all. The thought of Jeff- her Rainbow Haired Warrior breaking up with her made her eyes sting.

How could she carry on living in her new house if he dumped her? It's be so awkward, she'd have to move, she couldn't handle seeing him with a new girl, that'd be far too hard to deal with.

She had no idea how she'd done it, but she got back to Raleigh in just over an hour.

Lexi heard her sister return and the second the door shut, Zoe let out a big frustrated yell that scared the life out of poor Rupert, who went to hide under the stairs. Lexi went to her aid straight away. Her sister was clutching the back of one of the kitchen chairs, head bowed.

''Oh God, what's wrong? is it gran?''

When her sisters dark burgundy hair fell away from her face, Lexi saw something has gone down, Zoe hadn't looked this freaked since the day she'd walked out on Randy.

''No, gran is the same.''

''Then what's wrong?''

''Randy was there.''

''Oh dear God.''

''We...we kissed.''

Lexi's jaw swung open- no wonder she was freaked, Lexi guided her to the lounge, Rupert popped out with a big concerned look on his dark little face as he followed them over to the couch.

''Ok, tell me how it happened.''

Zoe told her everything and it all came out in a rush, she didn't even recall taking a breath if she was perfectly honest.

At the end Lexi rolled her eyes- ''Why are you so guilty? _HE _kissed _YOU_, he practically raped your lips, while you were in fantasy land.''

Zoe sighed- ''I still returned it!''

''You're crazy if you're even thinking of telling Jeff.''

''I can't lie!''

''It's not a lie, Randy mauled you, end of story.''

''Lex it wasn't a ''mauling'' it was...''

''It was what?''

''He was really tender with me. It was fucked up. But Jeff has to know.''

''Zoe listen to me- guys like Jeff, you know.. the weird ones, will probably freak worse that other guys. Reason goes right out of the window, just now that he's going to be a jerk off on a huge scale.''

''I need to think about this Lex.''

The girls had talked for the better part of an hour and she still knew she had to tell Jeff, eventually her sister relented and told her to be prepared for the consequences. She stood by the choice, she walked up to his house and kept saying to herself- 'well how bad can it go?'

As it turned out, it could go VERY badly!

They ended up screaming at each other in his lounge. She'd been honest and she'd said that randy had kissed her while she was day dreaming about Jeff, but all he'd heard was the word- 'Randy' and 'Kiss.'

She'd tried to calm him down, but he was livid- ''I can't believe it! You let his KISS you!''

Those green eyes tore her to shreds, not his words, it was in his eyes- betrayal.

''I never _let_ him! Stop yelling at me! And _listen_ to me.''

He shook his head- ''Did you or did you not just say that you_ kissed him back?''_

''Yes, but my head was a million miles away, I didn't realise-''

He cut her off with pure sarcasm- ''Oh that's ok then, please go back for seconds.

She'd had enough of his bullshit, she stepped closer and said through gritted teeth- ''It's no wonder people lie, if _this _is what honesty gets you!''

Jeff didn't deal with shocks very well, deep down he knew that Zoe wasn't to blame, it was all on Randy, but this situation was weird. He watched her storm out of his house. He was hot on her heels and he didn't want her having the last word so he yelled-

''YOU SLUT!''

He slapped his hand over his mouth, what the hell was wrong with him! She never broke her stride, not even when she shot him the finger over her shoulder.

He went back inside and saw Eddie looking at him-

''It's not my fault.'' Jeff said quietly, leaning his back against the front door.

Eddie let out a low growl.

''It's not!'' Jeff repeated- ''You'd be the same if you saw some bigger, more muscular dog sniffing around Rupert.''

He could have sworn he saw Eddie shake his head at him as he walked away-

''Man's best friend my ass!''

When she got back to her house, Lexi knew that it'd gone badly, hearing the young Hardy shriek 'You Slut!' had been a clue. Seeing how pissed her sister was made Lexi sink back into the couch, afraid of getting that legendary rage turned on her, Zoe was ready to kill.

In her bedroom she got changed, she heard the fabric tearing several times. She put on tight black denim, above the knee shorts and a white tank top. The painting caught her eye, she narrowed her eyes at it and flicked it the finger too. Bare foot, clutching her ipod she stomped down the stairs.

Wrenching open the booze cabinet, she got the bottle of Jack Daniels, not bothering with a glass and headed out to the back garden. She lit the fire pit, threw more wood in it and went and got the patch work blanket from her studio.

Once she was curled up by the fire, with her Jeff scented blanket, her bottle of Jack, her music and the warmth, she felt like hell. She took a swig of the burning liquor and let it scorch a path down her neck and prayed for it to calm her. If she let her anger get the better of her, she'd just end up pushing him further away.

Laid down, she was surrounded by warmth, Pearl Jam played 'Black', the sun was rapidly setting, the sky was a beautiful shade of peach, tinged with pink, and there was nothing around to disturb her.

In the house Lexi was on the phone with Matt-

''So they had a fight over that?''

''Yes and now she's all messed up.''

''It's not her fault.'' he said firmly.

''Clearly your brother does not see it that way. He screamed 'Slut' at her. Loud enough for me to hear it all the way down in Zoe's lounge.''

''How bad is she?''

Lexi looked out of the back window- ''She's pretty bad, she's by the fire pit outside, wrapped in a blanket, drinking a bottle of Jack. Why am I not allowed to kill your brother for this?''

Lexi heard muffled talking on Matt's end of he line- ''No Shan..let go of the phone...get back you nut.'' then some scuffling.

Lexi yelled- ''children behave! what does Shannon want?''

''He wants to talk to her.''

''Well tell him to call the house phone and I'll pass it to her.''

That suggestion seemed to calm Shannon down, so when the house phone rang she took it out to her sister. She pulled one of the buds from Zoe's ear, causing her to jump slightly-

''Shan, for you.''

Zoe took the phone- ''Shan?''

Lexi dug under the patch work blanket and finally found her sisters tiny cold feet. She put a pair of thick socks on her and a pair of Zoe's black fluffy slipper boots too, then replaced the blanket, tucking her in- snug as a bug.

It was a very caring gesture that wasn't lost on Zoe, she mouthed- 'thank you' to her.

Lexi winked at her and took the Jack off her buzzed sister and went back inside to continue her talk with Matt.

''He called me a slut Shan!''

''What? How dare he?''

''I'm not one I swear on my own life.''

Shannon wanted to cheer her up, so he cheekily asked- ''Good, so tell me how many guys you've slept with.''

She giggled-''Tell me how many girls you've slept with first.''

''Deal, 35, not bad huh? So come on, fess up honey.''

''Fine, including Jeff-3.''

''Wow, but you're hot!'' he was gob smacked- ''are you sure it's only 3? you can tell me the truth, no judgement.''

''100% sure-3. I only had one boyfriend in high school, I met Randy at 19 and there was nobody after my divorce, not until Jeff.''

''Wow, you really are a good girl. How dare he call you a slut?''

''It wasn't so much him 'calling' me it, he 'screamed' it, the damn thing echoed, I swear it did. Jesus I kicked the crap out of Randy a week ago, it's not like I was leading the guy to my bedroom with a ''come hither'' dance of seduction. Jesus!''

Shannon laughed- ''I know honey, but Jeff is crazy when it comes to you. You're not mad at me for the whole You Tube video are you?''

''What?'' she was confused now.

Shan explained about his channel and then about Jeff's Twitter response to the comments.

''So, he's gone public about you two, he even put a link to your website on there too.''

She groaned- ''Well, isn't he a big old jinx.''

He heard her frustration- ''No, he's just proud of you, he's never dated anyone like you before.''

''Like me?''

''Artistic and you _get _him, you're just like him. I've seen his face when he talks about you, it's like a kid at Christmas.''

''Probably not after today. He's likely to dump me now.'' she could feel the tears coming.

''Not a chance.''

''You didn't see him, he's so mad at me. He's lucky I didn't beat the dye right off his head.''

He laughed- ''Nah, you love him too much. If I know Jeff, he'll be kicking himself and talking it over with the dog.''

''don't make me laugh, I'm too deep into my wallowing.'' she smirked watching the sparks going up in the air from the crackling wood.

''He''ll be over by the end of the night and if not I'll make his life hell until he gets his ass in gear.''

''Well thank you Mr Moore, but it might be better if we let things cool down for the night and didn't see each other. Sleep on it and all that crap people usually spout at times like this.''

''Bullshit honey, the saying- Never go to bed angry' _SO_ applies right now.''

''He's the angry one.'' she said clutching the blanket a little closer, taking in a bit of the wonderful scent. ''Not me, I'm hurt. I know why people vow silence when shit like this goes down now.''

''Do tell.'' he urged, wanting to hear her musings.

''The truth gets you in the shit. And that maybe ignorance really is bliss.''

''Yes, but knowledge is power.''

''Yeah, I've handed his the_ power _to dump me, go me!''

''Zoe honey, you would never have this problem if you'd dated me instead of crazy old Jeff.'' he joked.

''Very funny Moore. But I don't think we'd be very compatible on the dating front.''

''Hey, I'm insulted, I'm a great boyfriend.''

''So you say, yet you're still single.''

''Honey, if I'd put the moves on you, you'd have been one lucky girl, I'm telling you.''

She actually flat out laughed- ''Well, I'm lucky I don't have such a renowned bitch magnet next door. Sounds like I'd have to fight through a sea of trim to get to you.''

''Are you smiling honey?''

''Maybe.''

''Good, because he'll come around. I promise. He's just got a few trust issues, the whole Beth cheating thing, he must have told you, right?''

''Parts. I know she cheated with her ex, that she said no to having his kids. That's it really.''

''Well, they were living together at his place, he caught her and her ex in bed, Jeff's bed to be exact. We didn't know that any of this had gone down until we pull up to see his bedroom window is smashed out and his bed in chopped up in the back garden on fire. He'd taken an axe to it and thrown gasoline on it.''

''Jesus Christ!''

''We found him in the en-suite drunk out of his skull, the axe embedded in the bathroom door, it was like the fucking Shining.''

Zoe felt awful hearing about his break up, the whole thing just sounded traumatic. When she got off the phone, she couldn't even imagine cheating on Jeff. What the hell was Beth thinking? He was the sexiest man on the planet! When he's been in the ring in his WWE days there wasn't a dry seat in the arena!When he spoke- that accent sis things that most men's foreplay couldn't achieve!

Jeff was fresh from a phone call from Matt, who'd yelled at him for 10 minutes straight. He swore his ear was still ringing. The worst thing ever- Matt hooking up with Lexi. That pair were like two unrelenting nosey parents. Now he was ten times more guilt ridden than before the call. He'd been such a dick to her.

Matt had said it right- 'She's not Beth, she's not a cheat.' How the hell do you go about saying sorry for what he'd done, calling her a slut was disgusting. No wonder she was so pissed at him, but he was keeping his girlfriend. He prayed that she didn't dump him.

With that in mind, he grabbed his hoodie and legged it to her house. Knocking on her door ready to beg forgiveness, after all it wasn't her fault that Randy had tried to take advantage of her. Lexi opened the door and fixed that icy glare on him- what the hell did his brother see I this woman she was pretty mean looking.

''Where is she?''

''Hello to you too Jeffrey, thanks a bunch for hurting Zoe. She looks like you just killed her dog. Fucking dick!''

Jeff had forgotten how much of scary bitch she could be- ''Can I see my girlfriend?''

''Ok, but I warn you now- you hurt her and I'll kick you so hard in the balls, your surgeon will have to open your chest cavity to retrieve them!''

She let him in then.

''Where is she?''

''Garden.''

He headed through and out the back door, past Rupert sleeping by the studio doors. He stood on the porch looking around, the pit was lit, the house phone was on the porch chair, but Zoe was no where in sight. He stepped down on to the lawn and he could hear her singing, but where was she?

He looked back at the house, there she was laid on the porch roof, blanket over her, ipod on, looking up at the stars while singing Faith No More ''Falling To Pieces.''

''Zoe?'' he called- ''Zoe?''

Nope she couldn't hear him, he'd have to go up there and hopefully she wouldn't push his off the roof. Ok, he'd been pushed from much higher heights, but there wasn't a fire pit to fall into on those other occasions.

He got up on to the porch railing, got a hold of the edge of the roof and pulled himself up.

Zoe saw movement and got scared for a second, well until she saw who it was- Jeff Hardy. Tearing the buds from her ears she gave him the evil eye-

''What do you want?''

He was kneeling beside her- ''You.''

''I'm just a slut according to you.'' she sat up leaning her back against her house, not taking her eyes off him, he was too handsome in the moon light.

His insides lurched as he saw the hurt on her face- ''I should never have said that to you.''

''But you did and you should know that I'm about as far from a slut as you're ever going to find these day. I'm not like that and I never will be.''

''I know. I know that you're not. That kiss was all him, but I just lost it...Beth wasn't the only one to cheat on me.''

He picked away at his chipped nail polish, his tongue poking at his lip ring- ''It's happened...3 times with 3 different girls.''

Zoe got a clearer picture of his reaction- ''No wonder you got mad.''

''But you were just being honest with me...maybe I'm just fucked up when it comes to this.''

''Jeff, we both are. It's time to learn from that now.'' she said, hating seeing him so crushed.

He looked at her, he didn't sound mad any more, hell he'd told her something he'd never told Matt or Shannon. At one time he'd really thought he'd driven girls to cheating. He saw her pull the blanket back and indicate for him to join her.

Zoe loved seeing that smile of his, he scooted closer and when he was beside her, she covered him with the blanket. He looked at her- ''Do you forgive me?''

She nodded- ''just don't call me a slut. Three guys- yourself included- doesn't qualify me for that scarlet badge.''

Jeff was taken back by her words as they cuddled up- ''Three guys?''

She rolled her eyes- ''That's an entirely different conversation for an entirely different night,''

''Ok.'' he agreed, laying a gentle kiss on her lips.

They looked up at the clear night sky and they just breathed a sigh of relief- drama over...well fro now. They were magnets for drama, so it was just a waiting game really. But right at that second they were breathing easy.

**AN: I hope you liked that. I had to get some Shannon in there, he's too cute and I love writing him. The moment that Lexi put the socks and slippers on Zoe's feet is probably one of the very few caring things to happen between the sisters, I want to show that they are forming a real caring relationship, the one they've never shared before.**

**R&R. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:thank you for the lovely reviews they mean so much to me! **

**A special shout out to Zoe_StarRock I loved your stories on your old profile, especially the one with Jeff and Ryan, I just wanted to say that you're a very good writer and sorry to hear about your Blackberry that sucks! if it's any consolation my laptop died a mother board melting death taking with it my first draft of my first novel I was writing oh and my back up on a USB peg- the peg is corrupted. 6 months of work GONE. I feel your pain girlie. So this comes to you from the tiniest net book known to man as I try not to cry ;)**

**R&R.**

Sheets Of Empty Canvas

Chapter 14

Zoe breathed another sigh of relief, while watching Smackdown , she saw that Randy was back on the road and many miles away from her. The story line for his absence was a mystery attack in the parking lot. You couldn't deny WWE had a knack for covering up his personal dramas very well. But, when the face of your brand is a brat, prone to temper tantrums, you had little choice but to pander to his whims.

Jeff coming clean about Zoe being his girlfriend had done quite a strange thing, his fans were actually supportive of their relationship. As she didn't have a Face Book profile or a Twitter account, fans of Jeff had been bombarding him with questions about her. So, she'd given in and opened a Twitter account, it's gone wild, she had several thousand followers in no time at all.

The couple were out having ice cream in town, when he pointed something out to her on the sundae menu. She read it- 'The Rainbow Warrior' it was named after him! It was a two person desert, a scoop of every flavour they served, topped with Skittles and strawberry sauce.

''Oh my God, how did you pull this off?''

''I've been coming here since I was a kid, they love me here. My name may be in graffiti on the men's room wall upstairs.''

She saw the sheepish look on Jeff's handsome face- ''It doesn't have your name over a glory hole does it?'' she teased.

''Very funny!'' he nudged her playfully.

''Next time we come here, we're SO getting your big vanity desert.''

''Vanity? You're mean!'' he pointed his spoon at her.

''Don't act like you don't love it Nero.'' she winked.

He stole a spoonful of her chocolate mint, it was so nice. Si in turn she stole a spoon of his honey and lemon concoction. He claimed it'd help him with the cold he was fighting.

Zoe had been trying ignore the feeling of being watched, he'd put it down to Randy based paranoia, but he was the road again, so she was safe from him. When Jeff went to get them refills , she saw the was the owner Mo and his wife Nelly greeted him- with hugs and kisses, it was so sweet. The couple waved over to her as Jeff pointed her out, she smiled and waved back to the couple.

She got that nagging feeling again, she knew that she was being watched, she scanned the room and her eyes landed on a group of women in their early 30's. The second Zoe's eyes met theirs they turned away. Bingo, source found. Well, one woman didn't turn away, she carried on looking, no expression on her very pretty face. Then those dark eyes of hers slid back to her friends, in no hurry, all done in her time.

Woe, hostile locals! She guessed they were fans of Jeff's and weren't too happy about her dating their eye candy. But she didn't want to cause a scene, it wasn't the time or the place and everyone was entitled to their opinion. Bitches!

Jeff's throat was all scratchy and sore, he sat with Zoe again, her hand lay on his thigh, she was so caring. She was so concerned about him, he didn't get any of that- 'Don't spread your germs to me' from her. She'd loaded him up with vitamin C, gotten him some cold and flu pills and insisted that he wore a scarf under his hoodie to protect his throat, which he was glad for, it was pretty cold outside.

She liked taking care of him, he listened and didn't act like he was dying when he sneezed- ''When do your friends get in?''

''Friday.'' she smiled as she sipped her Dr Pepper-''Same day as Matt and Shannon.''

''So, which one is having the birthday?''

''Nikki, she's 26, she's the baby of the group.''

''What have you girls got planned?''

''Dancing, drinks. Oh did I mention that we're doing fancy dress too?'' she grinned from ear to ear.

''Dare I ask?'' he smirked.

''It's our tradition. Every birthday means fancy dress and it can be any genre at all.''

''Sounds cool and kinda kinky.''

''Kinky?...well my 21st I did look pretty kinky. I was Cat Woman, a full on Michelle Pfeiffer one. It was so hot.''

Jeff got a billion dirty thought running around his head- ''Oh I can just imagine it.''

wow, he was getting pretty turned on.

''Whoa boy, I meant literally hot, I was dehydrating inside the damn thing. It's not very sexy really when it takes 2 other people to try and peel it from your body, you're left caked in lumps of sweaty talc covered in friction burns from it snagging.''

''Ok is it weird that I'm still kinda turned on by that image of you?''

Zoe slapped his strong upper arm- ''You're a very sick man Nero.''

He nodded- ''so what are you wearing this year?''

''It's a secret. You're going to have to wait and see, after all you'll be out with the guys any way.'' she winked.

''Tease.''

She nodded, then excused herself to go upstairs to the ladies room.

Jeff was distracted by his Twitter update, he didn't see the woman follow Zoe up the stairs to the ladies room.

Zoe had just set the hand dryer away and was happily humming away to herself. When she was done, she turned to leave, but she saw the dark eyes pretty face of the woman who had been eyeing her downstairs. Clearly this chick wanted to talk.

''So you're his new piece.''

Zoe saw her critical eyes scan her like an x-ray, this chick had guts.

''If you're referring to Jeff, then yes, I'm his ''new piece'' thanks for being so eloquent.'' she smirked sarcastically.

When the chick folded her arms over her chest, Zoe saw the baby bump and knew straight away who was facing her. So this was her, she was pretty, flawless skin, full lips, she probably had a beautiful smile, slim nose, womanly curves to die for-

''And you must be Beth.''

She saw Beth's brows quirk slightly- ''So he told you about me?''

''Oh yeah, you're the cheating ex.''

Zoe wasn't going to be pushed around by her own ex, never mind somebody elses!

Beth glowered at the younger girl, who was at least 2 inches shorter than her, even in heels- ''You have no clue about who he is little girl, we were together 2 years you barely know him.''

''Well, you screwed up didn't you, because I've got all the time in the world to get to know him. So thanks Beth, I owe you one.''

The rage on the woman's face was clear, but Zoe wasn't expecting the woman to slap her across the face, the stinging blow knocked Zoe off her heels and she fell, bumping her head on the sink. The blow was right where she had that damn scar in her hair, it throbbed and it was going to leave her with one bitch of a headache.

Beth hadn't meant to lash out like that, her pregnancy hormones were going crazy. She certainly hadn't intended to make her hit her head. She panicked and got the hell out of there.

She sat against the wall, rubbing her head, a small bump forming, the pain coming in waves. She'd never hit a pregnant woman, but Beth made her wish she wasn't quite so moral. It was probably a good thing that Lexi wasn't with them, she'd have no such issue with slapping Beth, pregnant or other wise.

Jeff was getting worried, she'd been gone for about 20 minutes now, he got up and bounced up the stairs. He knocked on the ladies room door- ''Zoe?'' he called and listened. He heard her weakly call- ''Jeff?''

He pushed the door open and peeped inside, he saw her sitting on the floor, holding her head, and a big red mark on her cheek, he was pissed and worried.

She saw him rush over to her, cupping her aching cheek- ''What happened baby?''

''Your ex slapped me, I fell and hit me head.''

''Beth!''

''Yes, the fucking bitch ran, if she wasn't knocked up I'd have cracked her face into the tiles for this!''

He moved her hand and looked where she was holding. He got worried when he saw that she'd hit the old injury scar-

''do you fell sick? Dizzy? Anything like that?''

''No but my head hurts like a son of a bitch.'' she grumbled.

He smirked helping her to her feet, she nearly crumpled as he let go.

''Whoa there beautiful, you're going to the hospital for sure now.''

''Chill Nero, I'm fine, I just lost a shoe, hard to balance in only one 4inch heel.'' she pointed to one dainty bare foot.

Sure enough he found the missing shoe under the sink and he wouldn't put it back on her foot, he just stole the matching one from her other foot.

''Jeff! Give it back!''

''No, not until you're cleared by a doctor. I'm not having you flaking out in heels with a concussion.''

He scooped her up at the top of the stairs and carried her down through the packed ice cream parlour. Zoe was so embarrassed, not that he minded, she buried her face in his neck as he said his farewell to Mo and Nelly. Then he took her out to his car.

''Jeffrey Nero Hardy what are you doing?''

He laughed- ''Taking you to hospital, I'm taking care of you , just like you have done for me theses past few days.''

He stowed her in the back seat and off they went tot he local hospital. They were seen very quickly and due to her history of head injuries, they checked her very thoroughly. Jeff found out that not only had she had stitches in her head, but a fractured skull too, which had caused her to have random black outs for nearly a year afterwards.

''When was your last black out Miss Gibson?'' the doctor asked.

''Over 3 years now.''

''Good.'' he checked her pupils- ''No signs of concussion , but if any symptoms begin to show, I'll need you to come back.''

Jeff finally found the power of speech- ''Don't worry, she'd not getting put of my sight.''

When they got back to his house, he ran her a bath, got Lexi to drop Rupert off and filled her in on what had gone down. Lexi rolled her eyes at Jeff- ''You two are a fountain of drama.''

''Wait until you and Matt get to the drama, you'll wonder how you ever lived without it.''

Zoe got into the bath and he treat her to a candle lit strip, clearly he was planning on joining her in his big bath tub. She loved his body, he truly was a thing of beauty- ''Wow, get the man a chrome pole, that was quite a show.''

He shook his head, liking that she still had a sense of humour at times like this. He stripped naked, loving the way her eyes roamed over him unashamedly.

After their bath, he got to see her decked in his shirt and boxers, snuggled up against him on the couch. It was a very make thing- loving seeing your girl in your clothes, looking hot, watching your favourite movie-'American Beauty.'

When Friday came, Zoe was fully recovered and both of their houses were plunged into chaos. Hers full of girls, his full of the guys.

The girls were eating Zoe's home made chocolate cupcakes, made especially for Nikki's birthday. The girls were making a day of it, even Lexi, she'd bought everyone long black silk robes to wear for their day of pampering. That's all they were wearing right then. Their fancy dress costumes hung up ready for the night.

They were on their second batch of cupcakes when the guys invaded her house, swarming on the cakes like locusts.

''Hey! They're for Nikki's birthday!'' Zoe slapped several hands away from the baked treats.

Shannon smiled walking up to Zoe, scooping her up and hugging her- ''How you doing honey?''

''I'm great Moore.''

Jeff cleared his throat, to urge Shan to get his hands off her, they were dangerously placed. One arm was around her lower back, but the other one was right under her cute little butt, holding her off the floor and fully against his body!

''Better let me down the old ball and chain is getting territorial.'' she joked.

He set her down chuckling- ''Ok, but wearing those robes, you girls can really turn a guys head.''

Jeff came over, banding a strong arm around Zoe's small waist and said to his friend- ''I'll turn your damn head- right off your neck.''

She patted Jeff's broad chest- ''You know you look sexy when you're mad.''

he opened his mouth to say something, but before he got a word out, she stuck half a cupcake in it and said- ''It's rude to talk with your mouth full Jeffro.''

Emma and Nikki were stunned to see the changes in Lexi now that she'd come to live with Zoe, she seemed...happy. Seeing her and Matt interact was really sweet, they clearly made a sweet couple.

They had coffee and Jeff noticed how Shannon was keeping an eye on Nikki, the tall Joan Jett look-a-like, she was SO his type. He whispered in Zoe's ear- ''Shan likes Nikki.''

She giggled- ''He is So barking up the wring tree there.''

He was confused, his cute face just made her worse, so she said- ''You'll see for yourself after a few drinks later.''

They got rid of the guys and agreed to meet them later in one of the clubs. They all took showers, then they set out their mirrors and beauty cases on Zoe's dining table. Music was put on and champagne was opened.

''Oh Nikki- Shannon likes you.'' Zoe smirked.

She just laughed- ''He's not out to turn me is he?''

''He doesn't know you and Em are together.''

Emma chuckled-''Ooh drunken torture.''

Lexi smiled- ''He's a horny little shit, he's likely to ask for a three-way.''

''No! I haven't been with a guy in over 4 years, I'm not starting up now!''

They got on to the subject of Beth-

''I can't believe that slut had the nerve to hit you!'' Emma huffed.

''You should have hit her back.'' Nikki said pointing at her with a rather dangerous looking pair of eyelash curlers.

''Nikki she's about 7 months pregnant.'' Zoe laughed, plucking a stray brow hair.

Nikki rolled her eyes- ''Well, the second she's out of that birthing suite, you're hitting that bitch!''

Later that night, once hair, make up and nails were done, or in Zoe and Lexi's cases- wigs were secured and face paint was applied, they helped each other into their costumes.

When they were ready, they got into their booked cab and headed into town. Zoe was still surprised that the night life was so good here, there were several big clubs and bars. There were so many people put having a good time already, they couldn't wait!

Naturally four girls in fancy dress, like they were were going to turn a few heads. Men were intrigued and the girls had apparently hit on some kind of childhood/confused adulthood fantasy niche, with their theme.

They drank, they danced, got DJ shout outs for Nikki for her birthday, but they couldn't find the guys. They just hoped that they were being good boys and not taking advantage of the female attention that their fame brought them.

Jeff, Matt and Shannon had tried calling the girls, but they weren't getting any response. They went to the main night spot- ''Chaos'' and headed to the bar. Shan asked- ''how the hell are we going to find them?''

The two brothers shrugged, not liking their girls being AWOL. After 10 minutes of waiting to get served at the crowded bar they got their drinks and and the DJ said-

Wanna wish a big Happy Birthday to Nikki, she's 26 today, and you girls are looking F.I.N.E fine tonight!''

Jeff was relieved they'd found them, finally!

The guys headed to the dance floor , then Shannon stopped without any warning, sending both of the Hardy brothers crashing onto his back, they saw him just point to the stage. When they looked at what he was indicating they were just as stunned as Shannon.

Nikki was dressed like Bat Girl, complete with fishnet stockings and knee high PVC boots. Emma was dressed like Robin, in thigh high red PVC boots. Then they shared a very enthusiastic kiss!

When Matt looked at Lexi he was nearly growling she looked scarily hot, dressed as the Joker, in tiny purple shorts, a matching tight purple waist coat, green and purple shirt cuffs, a green bobbed wig, her face all painted up with long green UV reactive false lashes, purple fishnets, knee high purple boots. She just looked so sexy.

Jeff was so turned on by Zoe he was going to be jailed for public indecency by the end of the night. She was dressed up as Harley Quinn! The black and red little dress hugged her body, the skirt was short and flared right out with all the black lace petticoats beneath it. She was wearing black and red frilly panties beneath it too.

She had a black stocking on one leg with red diamonds on in, the other leg had a red stocking with black diamonds on it, killer heel black ankle boots- HOLY CRAP A GARTER BELT! she had on the ripped sleeved that he'd worn during his wrestling days, in black and red. The blonde wig was in pig tails with bells on the ribbons, her purse was like a round black bomb.

But it was her white painted up face, the black painted eye mask, the blood red lips, that made him smile, she couldn't be any more perfect for him!

Nikki and Emma were tipsy so they didn't care if they were seen kissing, they were in love! Emma spotted the guys and while Guns and Roses played 'Welcome To The Jungle,' she said in a sing song voice- ''Zoe, Lexi your boyfriends are here.''

The sisters were probably slightly drunker than the other two, but the Gibson girls could drink any man under the table easily and still be standing. They spotted the guys and beckoned them over to join in the fun.

Jeff had no problem dancing in public, his wrestling intro dance was legendary! He got up the steps and went to his girl, the closer he got, the sexier she got, those long black false lashes, tipped with red were freaky but so hot!

She saw how gorgeous Jeff looked, he'd re-dyed his hair, it was blue, purple and black, he was wearing loose fitting black jeans and a black wife-beater. He just showed off that ink and that body. He was lucky that she didn't jump him right then and there as Axl Rose wailed and the strobe lights flashed.

Shan was gutted that Emma and Nikki were very clearly a couple, but he was cool, he didn't want to risk a beating from the Caped Crusader and Girl Wonder for cheekily suggesting a three-way. But he did have to admit to a little crush on Zoe. Not that he'd _ever _do anything about it. Jeff meant too much to him to ruin a friendship and he respected Zoe far too much to go being an idiot over.

Once they were ready for drinks, they took over one corner of the VIP area and Jeff couldn't keep his hands off Zoe. Whatever face paint she'd used wasn't smudging at all as he refused to stop kissing her. Causing him to get pelted by drink stirrers by the group.

Shannon took pictures of the girls with Zoe's camera, then ones of Jeff with Zoe on his lap, then Matt and Lexi, then Emma and Nikki cuddling with raised shot glasses.

The guys witnessed first hand how hard core the sisters were, they could natch Jeff and Shannon, shot for shot!

A song came on, that had Zoe, Emma and Nikki exchanging cheers and high 5's, Joan Jett ''I Hate Myself For Loving You'' the girls got up and headed to the dance floor. Zoe realised that Lexi wasn't coming, she turned and smiled, taking her by the hand. She didn't want her older sister to miss out on anything that sister did, she was one of the girls now!

Lexi smiled at Zoe, they had taken her into their circle, no questions asked and it was wonderful, this was the most fun she'd ever had. Her sister had lovely friends.

Jeff couldn't help but watch his girlfriend as she danced, she was so sexy, the way she moved had men drooling. That was when he noticed Shan and nudged him and said in his ear- ''Are we going to have a problem with this?''

''No, she's your girlfriend, I'd never do that to you.''

Jeff accepted it, he was loyal to a fault, so no more was said on the subject.

A little while later Zoe and Jeff was grinding up a storm on the dance floor, really x-rated stuff, it drew a lot of eyes. Not that either of them cared, they were caught up in love, lust and alcohol. So much so, that they vanished into the men's room for a while. Everyone knew that they were having sex, they were just surprised it'd taken them so long to give in.

Shan had taken home a wrestling fan, while the others had more drinks.

The sexed up couple returned still unable to keep their hands off each other, much to Matt and Lexi discomfort.

When everyone piled into cans at 2am they worked out that Zoe would stay at Jeff's and the other 4 would have Zoe's house.

The next day everyone was VERY hung over and sick, when Zoe stumbled home in one of Jeff's shirts, a pair of his boxers and flip flops, carrying an arm full of clothes, the three girls at the kitchen table were stunned. They would have laughed if their heads hadn't hurt so much- her face paint was all over the place and she was breathing heavily. They saw her ditch the clothes in a heap and bolt for the bathroom to throw up.

Matt had gone to make sure Shan hadn't gotten them robbed by the crazy eyed fan he'd taken home. It's happened before! That's why he often refused to room with him on the road.

Zoe washed her face and felt so ill it was unreal. The smell of coffee had done it, she'd been reasonably ok until then.

The girls were having a lazy day and while the others began pulling around by the afternoon, she was running to throw up all the water she'd drank when they began cooking.

They hadn't seen her this hungover since her 21st, the Cat Woman night was the benchmark of hangovers. So they let her sleep it off on the couch while they ate.

Jeff was helping his dad clear out the attic, he was really hung over and not really feeling like being cooped up in a dusty attic, but he'd rather do it than risk his dad falling down that ladder and hurting himself. When he'd called her Lexi had picked up and told him that Zoe was still passed out and probably wouldn't be awake any time soon. He'd found it quite funny, yes he missed her, but she clearly needed the rest and he didn't want to intrude on girl-time.

She woke up at 8:30pm, still really rough, she got a bottle of water, grabbed Rupert who had clearly missed her company, how could she deny his big sad eyes? She bid her guests goodnight.

They saw that she was white as a sheet, and that her bed was probably the best place for her.

On Sunday morning, Emma, Nikki and Lexi were cooking breakfast, when they heard Zoe throwing up again. They found her hung over the toilet in her en-suite, looking flushed but not sick-

''this sucks! I can't still be hung over!''

Emma shot Nikki a look, Nikki bit her lower lip, then Lexi cocked a knowing brow at the two beside her. They were all thinking the same thing.

Nikki said gently- ''I don't think it's the drink.''

''I don't think it's flu.'' Zoe said feeling a rush of saliva.

Emma entered the bathroom, wetting a clean wash cloth, wiping Zoe's forehead and laying it across the back of her neck. She lay a gentle hand on her friends back-

''Sweetie...ever thought that... you might be pregnant?''

Zoe's big green eyes got even bigger.

Fear shoot through her body and she threw up again.

OH SHIT!

**AN:Is she or isn't she? Has a super fertile Jeff defied the doctors diagnosis? Hope you liked the update. The girls costumes were me and my friends Halloween ones. I was Harley Quinn.**

**R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I wasn't expecting that much of a response, I thought the story was as good as dead, and was close to pulling the plug on it- oops. Well, sit tight there is still so much to come. 61 reviews! not bad for a story I didn't think would break double figures ;)**

**R&R**

**I only own my Oc's**

Sheets Of Empty Canvas

Chapter 15

When Zoe finally picked her head out of the toilet bowl and shakily hit the flush, she looked at the three women and tried her best to speak with something close to clarity- ''I..I can't be pregnant, I just can't be.''

Emma rubbed her back trying to be of some comfort to her- ''Only one way to find out sweetie, we have to do a test.''

Lexi ran from the en-suite, leaving them all puzzled, only to come back brandishing three pregnancy tests proudly.

Nikki cocked one black brow- ''What the hell are you doing with all of those damn things?''

''I was faking a pregnancy for two damn months, I had to stash these all over the place.'' Lexi said going over to her sister, who looked truly terrified- ''Old Randal isn't as smart as he likes to think.''

Zoe was helped up by Emma and her sister, they sat her on the rim of the bath tub with a glass of water. She was scared out of her mind, her entire body was quaking, she could feel her teeth knocking together, then against the glass as she took sips. How was she in this condition? She'd only been with Jeff for two months! This couldn't be happening!

Lexi sat on the bath rim beside her, Nikki was on the laundry hamper and Emma was on the wicker chair in the corner. They opened the first box and carefully went over the instructions list with a fine tooth comb, now was not the time to make mistakes.

''Ok, you pee and wait two minutes, who's wearing a watch?'' Lexi inquired.

Nikki pulled up her sleeve tapping her retro Baby-G digital watch- ''Check.''

Emma refilled Zoe's glass and said- ''Time to get this down you sweetie.''

Zoe didn't want to do this, she felt rotten, her throat was sore from being sick so much, her stomach hurt and her mouth tasted bad. She necked the water hoping to God she kept it down and wasn't sick again.

Ten minutes later Zoe still didn't need to pee, they had the bath running, the sink taps, the shower, she'd already had four glasses, Emma was talking about damn Niagara Falls. Zoe even tried bouncing on the balls of her feet to try and help herself- but nothing worked.

They all froze when they heard the back door open and Jeff call-

''Hey girls! Zoe my beautiful one, I'm badly in need of my muse.''

Zoe panicked- ''Oh God I need to pee!''

Lexi pushed her into the en-suite with the tests and looked at the two younger women- ''Get rid of him, lie, knock him out if you have to, I don't care, just make sure that he doesn't come up here!''

They nodded, Nikki gave the blonde her watch and off they went.

Zoe dashed to the loo and with a shaking hand, managed to get the tests in position without too much hassle, then laid them on one of the instruction lists and Lexi got timing.

She was washing her hands when Emma and Nikki entered-

''Jeff's gone.''

''What did you tell him?'' Zoe asked casting the hand towel aside, dreading what the pair had cooked up.

Nikki put her hands up- ''This one is all on Em.''

''Oh thanks! Love you too!'' Emma frowned.

Lexi clapped her impeccably well manicured hands- ''Focus ladies!''

''Ok sorry.'' Emma said, curls bouncing as she shook her head- ''I told him you were trying on sexy lingerie and it was in his best interests not to ruin his own hot surprise.''

Zoe groaned- ''Thanks.''

''Sorry it was all I could think of.'' she replied, not wanting stress her best friend any more than she already was.

''Oh God I can't even think about sex right now, that's what got me here in the first place! Damn him and his irresistibility!'' she yelled stomping her foot.

The watch beeped and they all saw her sway on her feet. They guided her to the wicker chair and Lexi picked up all three of the tests and exhaled.

Zoe was sweating, her heart was racing and she couldn't speak. The blonde looked at her, her face giving nothing away- ''Well, they all say the same thing.''

Nikki was on one arm of the chair, Emma on the other, both had a hand on Zoe's back/

''Zoe, you're pregnant.''

She was going to throw up again, she couldn't make it to the toilet, but she did make it to the laundry hamper- oops.

''NOOOOOOOO!'' Zoe cried, head still in the hamper.

They all rallied around her.

''Don't worry, it's not the end of the world, it's a miracle!'' Lexi said smiling, happy tears in her eyes.

Zoe's head popped up- ''I meant 'NOOOOOOO!' because I've just barfed on my silk negligée, it'll stain.'' she pointed into the hamper.

The three women bit back laughter, their girl was in shock and then hey saw it creep in- reality. Her lips began trembling- ''I..I...I'm having a b-baby.''

She saw them all nodding, holding back tears,but she let hers fall, laughing in a semi hysterical way. Lexi was the first one to hug her, then each of her friends , until they were just a heap on the floor, clinging to each other crying together.

After brushing her teeth, they all sat on the bed and got talking about it, Nikki asked smiling- ''How the hell did this even happen?''

Zoe hugged a black satin cushion to her chest and shrugged, still a little confused about the details herself- ''I have no idea.''

Emma smirked- ''Maybe Jeff had like -super sperm.''

They all looked at her and burst out laughing, throwing cushions at her, Zoe wiped a tear of laughter from her eye- ''Super sperm? God, I'm going to keep imagining them with little capes now!''

She got herself calmed down- ''Ok serious question- how the hell do I tell him? We've been together 2 months, we're not ready for this.''

Everyone got serious too. Lexi took her hands- ''Do you want to be a momma?''

Zoe nodded-''Yes, I do.''

''Does he want to be a daddy?''

''Yes, we've had that awkward conversation.''

''Then you've already done half the work. Ok the timing is weird as hell and it's out of the blue, but you love each other so much. You can't keep it in your ants around each other.'' Lexi smiled.

Zoe laughed, holing her sisters hands- ''Guess he's the best sex of my life for a reason.''

Nikki put an arm around her- ''I think Jeff Hardy is going to be happy about this, to him the timing won't matter, because he gets to do this with_ you.''_

Emma nodded- ''So, we've got to get you in to see a doctor on Monday, get you checked over and figure out when our niece or nephew is due.''

Zoe nodded exhaling- ''Fuck, this is really happening. I never thought it would happen for me.''

Lexi smirked- ''Thank God it wasn't with Randy.''

''For either of us.'' Zoe said seriously- ''Maybe his lack of off-spring it was natures way of ensuring all of his crazy was contained.''

They all had a chuckle, taking pot-shots at Randy was always fun to do. Lexi rubbed her sisters knee- ''Ok, so do you want to talk to Jeff now or after the doctors appointment?''

''Now...I guess. He might want to come with me.'' she was still shaking a bit and unsure how he was going to react.

They could all see that she was still completely thrown by all of this.

''What if he'd not happy? What if he dumps me?'' she felt her heart begin to race, praying she didn't have a panic attack.

''If he dares- I'll kill him with my bare hands!'' Lexi said, slapping her hand on the bed.

There was a wild look in her blue eyes, the girls actually believed the blonde. Jeff was in for a fate worse than death if her pissed that one off.

Emma said from her side- ''Ok sweetie, why don't you go and grab a shower. Nikki will talk your sister here down from going all 'Kill Bill' on us, then I'll do that laundry fiasco you've made in there.'' she pointed to the en-suite.

Zoe smiled and nodded.

In the shower she washed her hair and as she waited for her conditioner to be ready for rinsing, she began washing, her hand drifted to her flat stomach and she smiled. If she was going to have a baby, who better to be the father? She'd never loved any one as much as she loved Jeff. Hopefully he was ready for this. She wasn't the praying type, but right then she was praying for one thing- his acceptance.

When she got out of the shower, someone had laid out clean clothes for her and plugged in her hair dryer, put the caps in the business ends of all three pregnancy tests and laid them on the night stand. That kind of attention to detail, it had to be her sister.

Rupert toddled into the bedroom after she'd dried her hair and gotten dressed, she scooped him up and said quietly to him- ''Going to be a lot of changes, but you'll still be my little boy,ok?''

He rubbed his face into her neck, making one of his cute little grunts. She scratched behind his ears then set him down on the bed as she laced up her purple Converse, sticking the three tests in her pocket and zipping it up.

Swiping up her phone she dialled Jeff's cell, pacing all the time she waited for him to pick up, she jumped a bit when he did- ''Hello baby.'' he said happily.

''Hey Jeff..do you mind if I come over? I've got...erm..something to tell you...in private.''

He chuckled- ''_Private_ huh? Sure thing beautiful, come right over, I can't _wait _to see you.''

Zoe could hear the smile-''Ok..I'll see you in a second.''

''Ok, I love you baby.''

''Love you too Jeff.''

She was confused as hell, why did he sound so chipper? She thought for a minute, then it dawned on her, Crap! Emma! Jeff was expecting sexy underwear and seduction! Boy was he in for a shock and a half!

Jeff was quickly getting ready for his beautiful sexy, girlfriend to arrive. He knew this was going to be great, the love of his life made every time special for both of them. That was the world of difference between just sex and making love. He'd changed his clothes, tidies his hair, brushed his teeth and added some cologne. He was ready to be seduced!

The second she arrived he went from aroused anticipation, to full on concerned, Zoe wasn't herself, she sat down silently and he waited patiently for the bomb to drop. He knew it was coming, her body language was like the air raid siren sounding out to him. Her big green eyes found him and he got ready for the impact-

''Jeff...?''

''Yeah baby.'' he frowned finding himself literally bracing his legs and his hands gripping the edge of the sofa.

''I need to tell you something and..it's really hard to tell you, because,...oh it just is.'' she was rambling and couldn't seem to stop herself.

Jeff felt sick, he knew where this was going- straight to hell!

''Zoe.'' he grabbed her hand- ''No, just don't say it.''

''What?'' she jumped, shaken by his sudden movement.

''Please, just don't, I can't handle this.''

''_You_ can't handle this? How do you think _I _feel? This was apparently off the cards for me. This is making me sick,_literally_!''

''Then don't do it to me.'' he begged.

Jeff didn't wan tit to end like this!

''Do what to you?'' she inquired narrowing her eyes, he looked likehe was about to have a break down and it didn't sound like it was for the same reason as hers.

''Break up with me. You shouldn't do that, I don't have a clue what I did, just tell me and I'll make it right I swear that I will.'' he said honestly.

Zoe shook her head, kind of relieved- ''Jeff, you didn't _do_ anything, I'm not breaking up with you.'' she said laying her hand on his handsome face, seeing him breathe a sigh of relief.

''Really?''

she nodded.

''That's great, but what are_ you _talking about then?'' he frowned, new waves of concern creeping towards the shore.

She bit her lower lip and saw those wonderful green eyes of his, so full of love and worry- ''Please don't hate me Nero, but...I'm..I'm pregnant.''

Jeff heard her loud and clear, but his foggy brain wasn't fully processing it- ''W,What? Pregnant?''

She nodded.

''How? Are you sure?''

''I have no idea how, but-'' she dug the tests out of her pocked and held them up- ''But these were pretty sure of a bun in the oven.''

He saw the three pink '+' marks in the little windows, he could see that she was terrified of his reaction.

''Jeff if you're mad, I get it, it's too soon and-''

He looked at her, his beautiful girlfriend, who looked ready to faint, he out his index finger to her lips- ''How can I be mad at you? This is wonderful!''

He jumped up, picking up his most precious gift and swung her around in his arms, the girl he loved beyond words was having his baby, against pretty huge odds, then he realised-

''Oh shit! That's probably bad for the baby.'' he set her on her feet again and couldn't stop smiling, he pulled her in for a kiss.

She giggled as he kissed her, he pulled back and asked- ''Are you happy about this?''

Zoe smiled so wide- ''Oh God yes, I'm so glad it's with you.''

He kissed her again, then dropped to his knees, pulling up her hoodie and tank top, he laid his palm on her abdomen and smiled- ''It's a miracle, how did it happen?''

''Emma reckons you must have super sperm.'' she grinned.

He laughed- ''Like with little capes?''

She couldn't believe how alike they were- ''I made the same joke.''

''Because we're the coolest couple ever.'' he winked marvelling at their little miracle-''With some very determined baby makers.''

He kissed her tummy and she stroked his cheek lovingly, he looked up at her, she could have lived a million years and never seen a happier man.

''Clearly all it takes is a Hardy.'' he winked playfully-''We don't stop until the job is done.''

Zoe couldn't help but laugh, he was incredible, some men would have freaked out in her, but nit Jeff.

She told him about wanting to go to the doctors in the morning and he said straight away- ''I'm coming with you, Lexi can fight me on it, but I'm the dad, she's the crazy aunt, I'm pulling rank here!''

''No problem Nero, I'll need you there, doctors still freak me out a bit.''

They stayed at his place, after a call to the girls explaining how it had gone. Jeff and Zoe talked about everything and agreed to wait a while before telling people. They'd sworn Lexi and the girls to secrecy and those women knew how to keep secrets.

The next day they got the GP to confirm it, she was 100% pregnant, she was having an ultra-sound to determine how far along she was that afternoon, so she was instructed to drink plenty of water to give them a clear image.

When the appointment came, they found out that she was 5 weeks along and it was barely a dot on the screen, but Jeff still insisted on getting a picture printed out-

''It's the first picture of our 'dot' we need a picture.''

''Our 'dot'?'' she grinned as her tummy was wiped clean of the gel.

He nodded- ''Our 'dot',''

When they left the room they were hand in hand pictures in their wallets, smiling so wide at each other, everyone knew that they were a very happy couple. They were shaken from their bliss by a shrill voice in the private waiting room- ''You've got to be joking!''

They looked and saw Beth glowering at them, they both groaned, not wanting this to be happening. They carried on walking and Jeff said over his shoulder- ''Touch my Zoe again and I'll have you done for assault.''

That shut the harpy up.

In his car, she buckled up and said- ''She's never going to keep quiet about this.''

Jeff knew Beth was a bitch and she was still pissed at him for dumping her cheating ass, so this was gold to her. He knew that she'd try anything if she thought that it'd hurt him, well him and Zoe now. Great, just when they'd gotten rid of one crazy ex, another one rears it's damn head!

Zoe was worried about everything to do with this pregnancy, but mainly of it...going away. Ok, she was apparently as healthy as any normal 26 year old. The specialist had said that the levels of fertility and hormone treatments her body had endured in her early 20's, can sometimes do this- randomly kick your body into gear, later down the line.

That had made her so pleased that it hadn't happened with Randy, it didn't bare thinking about it he'd been the one to get her pregnant! Then she realised Randy was going to be so pissed when he found out. She could naively say- why would he need to find out? And that it was none of his concern! But there was always ways of finding out!

When they got back to her place, they got congratulated and the pictures of 'the dot' got passed around. After spinning the snaps around several times, they located the tiny shadow that was- 'Baby Hardy.'

''Oh and it won't be a secret for very long, Beth knows, she was at the hospital.'' Zoe said rolling her eyes.

All three women in front of her said the same thing at the same time-

''Fucking bitch!''

Jeff and Zoe had to bite back laughter, their kid was going to have three of the best aunts ever and two of the best uncles as well.

**AN: How was that? I wanted it to be touching and funny. And the miracle baby isn't unlikely it's how my older sister got pregnant, she was a fountain of knowledge on this subject and I'm the proud aunt of two great kids now. **

**R&R.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Here's to all my amazing reviewers- you guys rock! Every single reader and reviewer is appreciated. This chapter focuses on how Jeff is handling the reality of impending fatherhood and how the girls handle him. Enjoy ;)**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE FAN FIC WAS BEING A JERK AND NOT LETTING ME UPLOAD ANY NEW DOCS!**

**R&R**

**I only own my Ocs**

Sheets Of Empty Canvas

Chapter 16

A week later Emma and Nikki had both returned to St Louis, very reluctantly. Matt and Shannon were back on the road with TNA and Lexi was cloistered away in her room with her laptop and her ever present black note book. Only Zoe knew what she was doing, it was driving Jeff mad not knowing. He hated being out of the loop when it had his girlfriend involved.

Zoe was sat with Lexi at the kitchen table and was ready to eat her toasted bagel. It had been a few days since she'd been able to stomach even the thought of eating before mid-day, but today she was actually hungry. She was about to take a bite, when Jeff dashed in, snatching it from her hand. She chased it with her mouth for he first 2 feet, then huffed when it became clear that Jeff wasn't going to let her have it back.

''Jeff! What are you doing? Give me that back!''

He just shook his head- ''No can do. You can't eat soft cheeses when you're pregnant, none of that funky mouldy stuff either.''

''Says who?''

He brandished a hefty looking book- ''Says the book.''

Zoe groaned-''When did that become _the _book?''

Lexi sighed in relief- ''thank God! I thought hew was talking about the Bible.''

Jeff ignored the blonde and took Zoe's cream cheese laden bagel and swapped it with Lexi's plain buttered one.

''Hey!'' Lexi complained.

Jeff gave her the one with the cheese- ''Shut up blondie, you need fattening up, just eat the cheese. You'll look like Skeletor from 'He Man' if you get any thinner.''

''Damn the doctor for telling you about that book!'' Zoe huffed, biting into the boring bagel, as her sister scowled at Jeff.

Jeff held up his book- 'Baby- What To Expect' a finger tapping the cover- ''Well, one of us has to know stuff, because I'm not having my hot girl accidentally poisoning our 'dot' with cheese, too much vitamin A or mercury.''

The two sisters frowned- ''Mercury?''

He nodded, fingers once again tapping the book- ''Yes- mercury. Too much tuna and you're in trouble pretty girl.'' he winked, liking how cute she looked when she got mad.

''I swear to God, & and a half more months of this and I'll brain you with that book. You'll wish you'd bought the paper back!'' she muttered, as he poured her a big glass of that weird OJ with added calcium and various other crap that had no business in a glass with an orange!

''I'm not doing this to be mean, I just want to do things-''

She held up her hand- ''If you say the words 'By the book' I'll throw you and it in the damn fire pit and throw in a match.'' she warned trying so hard not to smile at her handsome boyfriend.

He chuckled- ''Ok, I just wanted to make sure you're safe and that out 'dot is too.''

''Ok I get that.'' she nodded- ''But no more bad stuff, tell me what I _can _have the ''Baby Bible'' doesn't forbid all fun does it?'' she teased.

He smirked flipping the pages open, handing it to her.

Zoe saw the page had a big green Post-It note on it...actually there were green sticky notes through out the entire book.

''Jesus Nero have you read this whole thing?'' she was impressed.

''Well, yeah. I read it while you were painting.'' he began to wonder if he was maybe being a little over zealous.- ''This is my first baby too, I have no idea what to expect. I figured the more I know, the less nasty surprises there'd be when the time comes for you to have the baby.''

Zoe was touched and she hugged him, what a great guy!

''Makes perfect sense baby.''

She got reading the well thumbed pages, cringing in places, there was nothing like child birth to put your life in perspective.

''Oh God! We're having a C-section, I'm not tearing from my V to my A!''

Lexi threw down her bagel, her appetite was shot to shit now, she out her food in the bin and grabbed her note book- ''Continue your photographic horror story.'' she indicated the picture of a woman 'crowning' and cringed- ''I've got work to do.''

Jeff hugged Zoe- ''What ever you want baby, as long as you're both safe and healthy.''

That afternoon Zoe was completing one of her final paintings for her fast approaching exhibit. She was starting to get a little nervous about her New York exhibit. She'd be visibly pregnant by then and her shows always got so much press, she didn't want her pregnancy to be revealed to the world that way. Now people knew that she was Jeff Hardy's girlfriend, they took a bit more notice. But she still wanted that side of her life to stay as private as possible.

Jeff was at his place reading up on c-Sections and was managing to really freak himself out. The thought of some scalpel wielding butcher, taking a blade to his Zoe, a fraction of an inch from their precious miracle, made him get palpitations.

His phone rang, it was Matt-

''Hey Matty.'

''Jeffro, you need to get on Twitter now!''

''Why? What has Shannon done now?''

''It's not Moore. It's Beth. She's telling the world and it's dog about how you're going to be a dad.'' Matt said, trying like hell to keep his anger in check.

Jeff hissed- ''That mouthy bitch!''

He clamped the house phone between his ear and shoulder and went on to Twitter and there it was-

_''CONGRATULATIONS JEFF HARDY! BET U CAN'T WAIT 2B A DADDY ;) BETH ''_

There were dozens of things popping up about it, he checked his own page, but something else caught his eye- ''Oh holy fuck!''

This truly could not be happening!

There for all the world to see, was the news that Jeff's girlfriend and international art sensation was once secretly married to Randy Orton. Add that to Beth's baby comment and you had a veritable shit storm on all fronts!

Matt wanted the truth from his younger brother- ''Jeffro, is Zoe pregnant?''

''Yes, but it's very early, you can't tell anyone.'' he begged.

Matt had thought he'd gotten through all the shocks that Jeff could possibly throw at him,but clearly not. Wow, Zoe was pregnant, clearly it'd been a surprise.

''So, that's what Lexi was so happy about. I knew you were lying too, you're like the the worst liar ever!''

''Are you pissed of Matty?'' he inquired.

''No, we're gonna have a new Hardy, this is awesome. You're gonna be a dad!'' Matt laughed.

In the background on Matt's end of the line, Jeff heard a door slam and Shannon yell- ''HOLY FUCK! Zoe's pregnant?''

Jeff knew then that this whole situation was jinxed to never be any kind of secret, not in their close knit circle any way.

Zoe was dancing around the studio happily, her painting was completed and it looked amazing! The music was incredible and she could bask in the happiness of creating something new...in a couple of ways. She jumped a mile when the sliding doors of her studio were wrenched open, revealing her sister, who looked mad as hell-

''We've got a problem Zoo Zoo.''

In her sisters bedroom, on her antique desk sat a laptop, she parked Zoe in the comfy chair and said- ''I believe a shit storm is blowing in hard from St Louis.''

Zoe read and was in stunned silence, someone had done some major digging on her, really creepy stuff, that couldn't be legal! There was wedding dates, dated that their divorce was finalised, it just kept growing. The bastards had gotten a hold of the best dirt ever, the nosey bastards. The press were just scum! At the very least it showed Randy up to be the bastard that he was. The grounds sited for divorce were clearly printed- Adultery! Multiple cases!

It could have been worse, she could have sited the reason as domestic abuse, as well as adultery. Her medical records were VERY telling- dislocated shoulder, fractured cheek bone, fractured skull, sprained wrists, sprained ankles, broken ribs, the list was BAD! That bastard should have gone to jail. But the papers had shown that she'd waved the usual alimony and division of assets, so she wasn't shown as a gold digger, she came out of this looking a lot better than he did, but that wasn't saying much!

''Fuck! I look like a ring rat, going from one wrestler to another.''

''Zoe, no you don't, you look like a young woman smart enough to leave and keep your dignity- silently.''

''Randy isn't going to like this.'' she sighed.

Lexi clicked on something else- ''There's more.''

She read Beth's comment on Twitter- ''Oh that fucking cunt!''

Whoa! Lexi knew Zoe was at her maximum level of pissed, she _never _used the 'C' word, she hadn't even called Randy that.

''That's it! I'm hitting this bitch for real!''

The chair was thrown back and Zoe was dashing from the room, but Lexi caught the feisty brunette on the landing- ''Stop, you can't attack her.''

Zoe seethed- ''Why not? We're both pregnant- there's a level playing field now, it's not technically ''wrong'' any more! That fucking bitch!''

Lex couldn't fault her logic, but it wasn't the time to go agreeing with her, she was having to literally wrestle her into stopping.

''Alexis, let go! I have to teach this bitch a lesson! Gibson style!''

''Not a chance! Zoe Camilla Gibson- calm your shit! No niece or nephew of mine is being born in a fucking prison so you can dish out some pregnant lady rage!'' she yelled in her most commanding tone.

It calmed her down and Zoe sighed in defeat- ''How dare she Lex?''

''if it's any consolation, all of Jeff's fans are attacking Beth on-line. They're congratulating you two and calling her worse that shit.''

A smirk crept across Zoe's mouth- ''Really?''

''Oh yeah, one fan basically told Jeff that he should be ashamed of ever calling Beth his girlfriend because she was a classless disgrace.''

''Harsh- and very well deserved.''

Sat on the top stair Zoe sighed- ''I really don't want my career to change because of my personal life, I like being under the radar.''

She kept out of the public glare, because her work spoke for itself. She hated the celebrity artist types, they were talentless public fads that never lasted. She'd worked so hard for 7 years to get to the point of being truly respected, it was a business ruled by snobbery she'd fought tooth and nail to get beyond that, she couldn't have all that undone by one poisonous bitter woman!

What scared her was the possibility of losing her baby and having all that attention focused on her and having all those questions about there being no baby materialising from this story. She wanted to be positive about this, but it all felt like it was too good to be true. Her luck always took a turn eventually. That same luck had brought her a handsome, sexy stud, that luck had turned and they stud had turned out to be Randy!

In San Francisco, in the penthouse suite of a very nice five star hotel, Randy's room mate Cody had run for cover into another room. The Viper had gone ballistic, his very closely guarded privacy was splashed across the dirt sheets and all over the internet. Company gossip was running rampant, everybody was passing it on to each other. When the face of the brand and resident jack ass had a scandal on this scale it was the hottest gossip you could get your hands on!

He'd kicked a hole in the bedroom door and thrown the TV through the glass shower screen. How could she be pregnant! It was physically impossible for her to _GET_ pregnant. She was...defective..or something. The problem hadn't been _him, ok..._he'd refused to get his sperm tested, but he just_ knew _it wasn't him firing blanks. He was too much of a man for that! Shit like that happened to losers,_ not_ to Randy Orton!

Adulterer? Ok, he'd give her that one, she could have had him up on multiple assault charges for what he'd done to her over the years, so that was one small mercy. He'd tried all day to call her, but that little green eyes bitch had blocked his number! He eventually gave in and called Lexi.

Jeff showed up at Zoe's place just as Randy's call came through, Lexi picked up- ''What!''

''Put Zoe on this phone right bow you skinny whore!''

She covered the mouth piece and said- ''It's randy and he is super pissed.''

Narrowing her eyes, she took the phone, seeing Jeff's instant dislike of that-

''What the hell do you want?'' she snapped.

''Who the hell did you tell?''

''Nobody! Do you think for one second that I'd want _anyone _knowing about that sham of a marriage. I told you ages ago- I'm ashamed that I was ever your wife. I never want my name associating with yours. You're tainted!''

Jeff saw the scary bitch was coming out, the ice was right there in her green eyes, the honest disgust in her tone, this couldn't be good for the 'dot' or for her.

''Ashamed?_ You're _ashamed?_ You're _the one who failed _me!''_

''Oh I _failed_ you huh? Well I hate to tell you this, but you need to face up to the fact that you weren't winning any gold in the baby making race yourself Randal!''

She heard him growl- ''You fucking bitch!''

''Hmm, it seems like_ you_ failed _me!''_ she taunted.

Jeff was kind of enjoying it in a sick way, she was handing the guy his ass, carved and served up on a platter.

''What!'' Randy yelled, blistering with fury.

''Well, you see Jeff is more than man enough to win the gold in a _certain race. _Goodbye Randal.''

With that she hung up and finally blinked, Jeff and Lexi just looked stunned. He shook his head- ''Baby I have no idea if I should be scared to death or proud as hell.''

Handing the cell phone back to her sister, she just flung her arms around him tightly, he held her and kissed her shoulder. To him she smelled lovely, a mixture of oil paint and that spicy perfume she favoured, he heard her whisper in his ear-

''I'm so sorry Jeff, in two months...I've ruined your life.''

He felt her shake and one small sniff, no no, he hauled her up his body, her legs linking around his waist, he took her upstairs to her bedroom for total privacy and sat on the bed still holding her in that wonderfully intimate manner.

Zoe, no. Look into my eyes, so I know that you hear me.'' he lifted her chin gently with one finger, her deep green eyes meeting his- ''No, you haven't ruined my life, you've given me something that I never thought I'd have in my life.''

''What's that?'' she frowned.

''Love.'' he replied- ''Zoe, you gave me your love. I didn't have to be 'Jeff Hardy the wrestling character' you have no idea how good it feels to leave that behind. You never asked for that guy. In the past every girl who I let get close to me was always on at me, asking for something, after something- fame, money, publicity, you name it a girl has probably targeted me for it at one time.'' he paused, knowing that she needed the truth- ''The only one who has never asked me for anything is you. I've never once felt like a stepping stone, I feel loved.'' he stroked her hair lovingly- ''As cheesy and cliché ridden as this is going to sound- you haven't ruined my life, you've given me everything I could ever want. But, what is it that _you _want from life right now?''

She felt happy, lifted up by his words and she said- ''Honestly? For all the press and Beth and Randy to shut the fuck up and let us live our version of a normal life.''

He liked that- 'our version of a normal life.' He kissed her soft, full lips and rested his forehead against hers- ''Do you think that I'll be a good dad?''

Zoe saw him purse his lips and frown, he looked like this subject was really bugging him- ''Nero, I think you're going to be an incredible dad. You've read that baby book enough to be able to sit an exam on parenting.'' she smirked, playing with a piece of soft purple hair that had escaped from the bun he wore.

He laughed, then had to tell her what had been lurking on his mind for the past 24 hours- ''I want to be in the room when you have the baby, I wanna be the one to cut the chord. You can hold my hand from the second it all starts to the last- I'm there.''

She nodded- ''Then you're there.''

They went down to the kitchen to start cooking dinner, Lexi was out on the porch smoking and Jeff spotted that black note book that the blonde had been glued to for over a week. It was just laying there on the kitchen table, totally unattended, he inched closer to it, as Zoe was occupied with the stir fry she was preparing.

He knew he was invading someone elses privacy, but it was killing him not knowing what was in there. He picked it up and started reading it quickly. He was shocked, stunned and...several other words that had his jaw hitting the kitchen tiles beneath his feet.

He heard the back door open, he looked up and pointed right at the blonde- ''Dirty girl!''

Lexi wasn't expecting that to greet her and she was confused until she saw what the guy was holding- ''YOU LITTLE PRICK!''

He broke into a smug 'I've got one up on you' type of smirk.

''Not a chance! You're writing a frickin' porno!''

''You backwoods hick! GIVE ME THAT NOW!'' she stormed over to the grinning jerk, grabbing or it, but he held it out of reach.

''Zoe, your big sister is peddling smut from under your roof!'' he laughed.

Zoe rolled her eyes- ''It's not smut Jeff.''

Lexi got her note book from him as he was distracted by his girl- ''Prick! It's an erotic thriller!''

''I'll just bet it is.' he winked chuckling at his own words.

''Listen jerk off- I've had four best sellers in eight years!'' she said batting him in the upper arm with the note book.

''What?'' he was lost now, rubbing his arm to try and relieve the ache.

''Jeff I pray to God my sisters genes prevail with your child! I'm a writer you dope! This- '' she waved the hard back note book- ''My dumb ass ''friend'' a term I use very loosely in regards to you- is how I make a living. Ever heard of the novelist Alex May?''

''Yeah, and?''

She waved at him- ''My pen name genius!''

Lexi looked at Zoe- ''I'll be upstairs or I won't leave your boyfriend in one piece.''

Zoe nodded, they could hear the blonde huffing away to herself about how Matt was the sane one and that for once in her life she was the luckiest girl alive to have met the right brother.

Zoe looked at Jeff- ''Keep put of her way for a while, she's very private when she's writing one of her books.''

''I get that now.''

''This one is her big come back novel and at the moment on page she's killing off a very Randy-like character, so she's channelling a lot of rage.''

That got Jeff reacting- ''So, she's planning her perfect hypothetical crime?''

''Maybe.'' she said cautiously- ''It's kinds sounding very OJ Simpson, that's bad.''

''Oh yeah, it's twisted, but kinda cool. How does this guy get snuffed in the story.''

''Well, he's roofied and then he gets...erm... castrated, he's found with his dick up his...yeah you get the picture.'' she smirked seeing Jeff cringe at the word 'Castration.'

He then recalled the part he'd read- ''As twisted as all that sounds, seriously, the part I read was _SO _unbelievably dirty.''

''Well, apparently she was inspired by all the dirty time with Matt.'' she joked with a straight face.

''Oh my god! Disgusting! I don't wanna hear that!'' Jeff covered his ears, fleeing to the lounge.

At times he was so easy to mess with, she loved it.

**AN: I hope you liked it. Yes Jeff is a baby-book fanatic bless him. Just think how he'll react when it's labour time. lol. Lexi's book is a cross between 'Basic Instinct' and 'Sliver' murder and smut, could you really see her churning out a rom-com? Nah, me neither.**

**R&R. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:I'm glad you liked the chapter, Let's take a look what the North Carolina residents are up to now.**

**R&R**

**I only own my Ocs.**

Sheets Of Empty Canvas

Chapter 17

Zoe was in her studio starting her final piece and Jeff was at his place painting too. Oddly enough Lexi was on the chez, writing her ''Erotic Thriller'' in her note book, Jeff still claimed that she was writing a porno, much her sisters rage! But Lexi wasn't wrapped up in the old faithful patch work blanket-no, she claimed that stunk of Jeff, so she had a $2000 Hermes cashmere blanket. That girl liked to chill in style!

She blended the hot pink paint into the black, taking her time, making sure that every sweep of her brush was exactly as a she wished it to be, as Prince played the seductive chords of 'I Hate You.' Rupert was snoring away by her stool. In the absence of Eddie, the pug had taken to snuggling up with one of her old fluffy white slipper boots. Weird- yes, but at the very least he wasn't humping it, Rupert was faithful to Eddie.

''Zoe, how old were you when you lost your virginity?''

She stilled and leaned out from behind her canvas- ''This isn't going in your book is it?''

Lexi shrugged- ''Well, I can't use mine, it sucked too much.''

That got her attention right away- ''Why did it suck so badly?''

''It lasted about 15 seconds, that included the time it took to put the condom on.'' Lexi rolled her blue eyes, bundling her hair up into a messy pony tail.

''Who the hell was it with?''she giggled, spearing her pinned up hair with the paint brush.

The blonde cringed so hard- ''Our cousin Joe's friend Mike.''

''Oh my God! He looked like an anorexic Jack Black! Where did the grand deflowering take place?''

This was by far the funniest thing Zoe had heard all day!

''Where do you think? It was at mom and dad's place.''

''The wine cellar!'' Zoe laughed- ''Jesus, that place really did see a lot of action!''

''Well, we broke that really old case of wine.''

''that was you? Dad fired that woman over it! How did that get broken- a trembling leg?'' she teased.

Lexi grinned- ''No I was sat on it while the deed was...yeah lets just say it fell. Anyway, was yours terrible too?''

''No, it wasn't terrible. I was 17. It was kinda unintentionally kinky.'' Zoe grinned like the Cheshire Cat at the memory of it.

''Kinky? Zoe, popping your cherry isn't supposed to be kinky. It's either supposed to be all romantic or scar you for life. What the hell did you two do? Or do I never want to hear the tale?''

''Well, it was with Liam, everyone was at that country club thing you and Steve threw. It happened on that big Persian rug in the lounge down by the fire.''

''Not hearing the kink yet.''

''We were getting down to it and I had these long, knee high leather boots on with these big stiletto heels. We couldn't get the laces undone, I'd double knotted them, so we just left them on.'' she giggled- ''He_ loved_ it, so did I. So, when my legs were over his shoulders for several different reasons- '' she winked saucily- ''I had something else to look at apart from his very odd sex faces.''

Lexi shook her head- ''You never could do anything normal could you?''

''Nope. Don't try and tell me you've never done anything kinky, all that scary bad ass bitch energy has to have an out-let.''

''I've never had a chance to be...kinky.'' she sighed a deep frown on her face. She missed her regular Botox shots, these expression lines were awful!

''Take Matt for a night to remember when he comes back, just remember to get rid of Shannon.'' Zoe suggested, seeing the small smirk grace her sisters face.

''What would I do?''

''Cuff him to the bed, slap on a rubber dress and give him a home coming he'll _never_ forget.'' Zoe winked.

''Are you serious?''

''Deadly. It's all about confidence.''

''_You_ could do that, _I _couldn't.''

Zoe shook her head- ''After Randy I thought that sex sucked, then I met Jeff and realised that when you're with a guy you really like, it's perfectly fine to get kinky and wild, nobody is ever going to find out. I repeat- get rid of Shannon first!''

Lexi laughed- ''Hmm maybe...can I ask you something...about Randy?''

''Sure.''

''Ok, this is probably really inappropriate but...was he always...cold to you...you know..in bed''

Zoe took the question in and sighed- ''Sometimes. He never cared about what I got out of it. He was always in charge and could get pretty rough. I never really knew if that was down to him not really wanting to be married to me or if it was just him being him.''

Lexi nodded-''Ok, that answers some questions. I just thought that I was...bad in bed.''

''No, he was just selfish in the sack. Like I told him- I'd had better sex alone!''

The blonde nearly choked on her can of Pepsi- ''You said that to him?''

''They were the last words I said to him before I wheeled my final suit case out the door.''

Zoe got painting as Lexi got writing again, but some long since buried questions were coming up to the surface-

''Lex?''

''Yep.''

''When I was married...did you...'' she bit her lower lip, then just forced the question out- ''Did you and Randy ever...you know have a _thing?''_

''No, never. I knew how he looked at me and I'll be honest at first I was so flattered, but then I thought it was creepy. I might have been a bitch, bit I wouldn't have had an affair with him.'' Lexi paused and looked at her sister and knew that this was one of the big lingering questions that was being answered now- ''I.. I know that you always thought you were his substitute for me...but Zoe when I lived in that damn house with him...I was the stand in for you.''

''What?'' Zoe didn't understand the logic behind that, Randy was glad to get rid of her.

''Your ghost looms pretty large in that house Zoe, it's just as you left it. The drapes you chose, the rugs, the furniture, every detail- the same. Your studio is padlocked, it's like a time capsule with windows and a door. I got what I deserved when I lived there.''

Zoe just listened, taking all of the new information it.

''Getting with your ex-husband- I'm...I'm ashamed of myself...but I did lose everything, quite rightly so. Nothing made him happy.''

Zoe understood that- ''I know, I spent five years trying in vain.''

At 6pm they both took a break and went for ice cream in town.

''Are you allowed this?''

''Stop it, you sound like Jeff!'' Zoe said rolling her eyes as they got the huge desert to their table.

''What the hell is this?'' Lexi pointed to the big multi coloured pile of ice cream scoops.

''It's Jeff's, they named it after him.'' she smiled taking a big spoon full of the cherry scoop, making sure to get the strawberry sauce and a few Skittles too.

''We're eating something called-'Jeff'?''

''No, it's called- 'The Rainbow Warrior,' cool huh?'' she giggled.

Lexi watched her younger sister, she was already rich with that very special glow that pregnant women got. Her skin, her eyes. Her hair, she was smeared with paint and only wearing mascara, but she looked stunning. No wonder her and Jeff were still at it like rabbits.

They were talking about her exhibit, when Zoe looked to see who had just walked in and got a mixture of dread and rage come across her face, Lexi looked past her-

''Who are they?''

''The pregnant one is the delightful Beth and the chick with her must be her older sister.''

''Don't make a scene, you can't hit her, no prison babies in our family. Also neither of us are carrying enough money for bail.''

''ok, ok I'll be the epitome of calm.''

Zoe saw Nelly and Mo, the two owners, give Beth a rather frosty reception, that made her smile. From what Jeff had said, the couple were like his second parents, taking care of him and Matt when their dad Gil was out at work. So, it was only natural that they'd offer no false pleasantries to Jeff's cheating ex.

When she'd come in with her sister, they'd gone up to the counter to order and the couple had hugged her, given them extra sauce on their order and Nelly had smiled- ''You're glowing, call it a treat.''

It had been nice to have the support of a woman that was as close to a mother as Jeff had since his mom's death when he was a little boy.

Seeing Beth and her sister carrying one of Jeff's deserts was all kinds of wrong in Zoe's eyes, she shouldn't be allowed to order it! She turned to Lexi and said- ''I hope her baby has six toes!''

Lex eyes the tow women very critically as the sat down- ''Let's hope the kid doesn't inherit her rat face or the fat ass.''

When Zoe began laughing, Beth and her sister looked up and saw them, Zoe shot them a sickly sweet smile followed y shamelessly flicking up the middle finger on both hands. She loved seeing the shock on their faces. Hmm not so tough without her computer or the element of surprise in which to dish out a sucker blow!

Lexi knew something was going to go down, but no way was she allowing her pregnant sister to get into trouble. Wow, her big sister gene was firing on all cylinders lately, she'd become super protective.

Zoe was willing to put up with the glares and bitching they were clearly doing, but when a green Skittle was flicked at them, she was reaching her bullshit quota, she looked to her older sister- ''Jesus, what's with the high school war fare?''

Lex was about to speak when a second Skittle was launched and it pelted off Lexi's cheek, she pushed Zoe back into her seat.

She had to sit back, watch the tall blonde kick off her Manolos and storm over to Beth's table.

''I don't hit pregnant women.'' she said to Beth, then turned to the smug faced sister- ''But YOU are fair game!''

Zoe watched in shocked awe as her sister grabbed two huge handfuls of ice cream and scrubbed one in the bitches face and the other into her hair, while yelling- ''This high school enough for you? NO?''

She picked up the thick strawberry shake and dumped it over Beth's head.

Then all hell broke loose. People were too stunned to do anything but watch.

Jeff was finishing up his painting when the phone began ringing-

''Hello.''

''Is this Mr Hardy?''

''Yes, who's asking?''

''Great, this is Officer Richards, I'm calling to request that you come and pick up a Miss Zoe Camilla Gibson and a Miss Alexis May Gibson sir.''

His suspicion was peaked- ''Why? Where are those two?''

The officer let out a small laugh- ''The town jail sir.''

''Oh God! I'll be there right away officer.''

Jeff threw on his hoodie and got his car keys, he looked down at Eddie- ''They were only out for ice cream, how did they find trouble there?''

Eddie yapped.

He scooped the dog up- ''you're coming with me boy, I might need back-up.''

Jeff passed Lexi black SUV parked outside 'Nelly & Mo's' but then he saw the green Subaru parked up too, great- Beth!

It was a small town jail, so the second that he got through the door, he could hear Beth screaming- ''You two are such bitches!''

Zoe's rich laughter rang out- ''Blame your sister, she started it tonight.''

''Oh don't kid yourself! You started this the second that you opened your damn legs!''

Jeff then heard Zoe laugh again- ''Ooh, jealousy- such an ugly emotion sweetheart.''

He got to the desk- ''I'm here to pick up Zoe and Lexi.''

''Ah, you must be Mr Hardy, Officer Richards.'' the guy smiled, putting his hand out.

Jeff shook it- ''What were the girls doing?''

''Alexis and Penelope were fighting...with ice cream. Alexis then dumped a milkshake on Elizabeth.''

Jeff tried not to laugh- ''What about my girlfriend? Zoe- is she ok?''

''She's fine. She separated the the three of them, so she's was a little...verbal, we had to put her in the cell too. They are all in need of a shower.'' officer Richards grinned- ''No charges have been pressed, oh and take these.''

Jeff took the stiletto heels and got lead to the two big cells that faced each other. When he saw them he had to smother a laugh, they were a mess. Lexi's hair was caked with red syrup, her make up was all over the place. When he saw Zoe, he felt his smile widen, she looked adorable, her hair had coloured sprinkles stuck to it and all over her pinned up bun... wait were they Skittles? Team all that cuteness with her painting gear and flip flops and you couldn't see anything hotter if you tried.

''Hey Nero.'' she grinned from her perch on the hard bench.

''Hey there jail bird, you ok?''

''I'm good, stink of strawberry sauce and I've possibly got Skittles in my bra, but can't complain.''

Jeff heard the cop laugh- ''Got your hands full there.''

''Tell me about it.'' he looked at Lexi- ''Wait until Matt hears about this.''

With a roll of her sharp blue eyes- ''Snitch!''

Beth watched Jeff interact with the petite brunette and was jealous as hell. He'd _never _let her call him Nero, how was he so happy? He'd only just met this bitch! Now she'd well and truly trapped him! The dumb ass that he could be, was actually falling for it too, hook, line and sinker it was infuriating! This wasn't the same guy that Beth had dated. Why had he never smiled ta her like that?

The door to Zoe's cell was opened, out stepped the girls, he gave the cranky blonde her shoes back and he looked at Zoe and put his arm around her- ''How's the 'dot'?''

''Right where we left it. But hungry as hell.'' she said putting an arm around his waist.

She heard a scoff from the locked cell and stopped walking, turning to Beth- ''Where are my manners? Good night Toots.''

She lay a hand on her flat stomach and said quietly so the police didn't hear- ''See you in close to seven months. Maybe we'll pick up this little tale where our sisters left it.'' she winked.

Zoe loved pissing people off, especially ones like Beth. She walked away with a gob smacked Jeff, hearing Beth cursing up a storm inside the cell- ''Language Miss Britt! There are men trying to work in here!'' Zoe scolded over her shoulder.

The police officers in the station had found the two Gibson sisters quite entertaining during their...visit. The youngest had a charm and wit to her, nothing about being slung in the cell had phased her, she was very accommodating.

Jeff dropped Lexi at her SUV and saw Nelly and Mo cheering the girls from the ice cream parlour door way, Jeff had to laugh, Mo came over to his car-

''The CCTV footage of the girls is a real rib tickler.''

Jeff nodded- ''I'll just bet it is.''

''Any time you want a copy, you let me know.''

He got them on the road home and said smirking- ''Girls are supposed to freak in jail cells.''

''Not my first time in one Nero.'' she grinned.

''What!''

''Chill out. It's not like I've been in prison, it was just fro a high school prank.''

''What was the prank?''

''Nikki, Emma and I filled the principles car with insulating foam, via the sun roof.''

''You were a delinquent!''

''Oh like you were an angel! Your dad told me all about you as a teen, so button it Mr Hardy. You stole your neighbours dog!''

''That was a mercy stealing!''

''Bullshit!'' she laughed.

''No, I thought they were mistreating it, because it kept collapsing in our yard!'' he tried to explain- ''How was I to know that the poor thing was narcoleptic?''

She laughed and wagged her finger at him- ''Dog napper! Is that how you got Eddie? Is that why he's always trying to escape? He's just trying to find his way back to his real home!''

She loved teasing him, he was fun.

Jeff chuckled- ''Ok, joking a side, are you really going to get Beth?''

''Once I have our baby, if she's still causing shit or her dumb sister is, I'll give them a reason to be scared, I probably won't even have to lay a finger on her.''

A few days later Zoe was focused on finishing her final piece, when Lexi entered brandishing the newspaper, there n the front page was a headline that made Zoe laugh her ass off- 'Orton In Love Child Scandal!'

''YES! KARMA!'' she cheered so loud that it spooked Rupert and Eddie.

Jeff stumbled down the stairs sleepily- ''What's with all the shouting baby?''

''Some good news, well if you're not my ex husband.''

He looked at the paper and grinned- ''Ass hole, poor kid.''

checking the time he said to his girl- ''Don't forget that we've got that class at 5pm.''

She rolled her green eyes at him- ''Do I have to go?''

''Well, I can't go without you.'' he smiled.

Lexi frowned- ''What class?''

''Lamaze.'' Jeff said happily, then bounced back up the stairs to take his shower.

''Ooh fun.'' she snickered- ''Lucky you, all those swollen ankle and stretch marks.''

''It's ok for you to laugh! We're having a C-section we don't even need to do this! He just wants to know what to do if I do have a natural early labour.'' Zoe smiled at his enthusiasm.

''He's just excited. Not many men would willingly sign up for all that heavy breathing soft voice crap.''

So at 5pm, they were in the community centre, sat in a circle of chairs, as couples in various stages of pregnancy chatted. The leader Melody settled everyone in the group.

''We've got a new couple joining us today- Zoe and Jeff, this is their first child.''

There was a little round of applause as the group welcomed them.

''How far along are we?'' Melody asked.

''Two months.'' Jeff smiled- ''Is that too early to come here?''

''Not at all, being pro-active is a great thing.''

Zoe saw him shoot her an- 'I told you so,' look and she just stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

They talked about all sorts of things, then Melody pulled out a big red box of baby dolls in little onesises and Zoe saw Jeff freeze, eyeing the doll that was in her arms now-

''You ok there Jeffro?''

''That thing is creepy as hell!'' he said loud enough for everyone to hear- ''It looks like E.T when he's all fucked up!''

Zoe saw a few shocked faces and way more amused ones- ''Jeff, it's just a doll, here hold...her.''

''Her?'' he raised one brow.

''Well,_ she's _wearing pink.''

Zoe handed the doll over as if she was passing a real baby- ''Don't look so surprised, I do know how to hold babies, I've held several over the years.''

No sooner had she passed the doll over , then she heard a thud and Jeff gasp- ''Holy shit!''

She was expecting him to have dropped the doll, but no, he was holding the doll...well the body any way, the head had fallen clean off, he was sat there looking at the headless doll and his face looked like Dr Loomis in Halloween when he sees the body of Michael Myers has vanished at the end of the movie.

''Calm down Jeff, it's ok. We'll just stick it back on.'' she giggled.

''Her frickin' head fell off!'' he hissed.

''Well, go get it back.'' she laughed.

Jeff was locating the dolls head, she saw the other dad's giving sympathetic looks to Jeff. She was glad she'd come now, the sight of his and that headless doll was worth it. This class was going to be fun!

**AN: I hope you like the chapter. The ice cream bit was so fun to write and the baby class had to be my favourite part. Poor Jeff. Lol.**

**R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: hello, thank you for your reviews they mean so much to me. Well this little story is so close to being finished now, I've loved every chapter and I can't believe how many people have read it. Wow! **

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**R&R**

**I only own my Ocs.**

Sheets Of Empty Canvas

Chapter 18

(Almost 4 months later)

Zoe was now almost 6 months into her pregnancy, she'd cleared all of her work commitments after her exhibit, because there was still so much preparation for the baby to go. Jeff was...well Jeff, so he'd go from cool, calm and collected to a mad panic at the drop of a hat, when it came to things he realised they'd forgotten to do.

They'd found out that their 'dot' was a girl, so the guest room at her place was cleared and they were painting it a pale lilac shade and he point blank refused to let her go up the ladder as they got going with their paint rollers.

''Jeff, you're being crazy, you do realise that right? It's not like I'm going to fall.'' she tried to reason.

He shook his head- ''Not risking it. My girls are staying firmly on the ground.''

She began rolling her paint soaked roller on the magnolia walls and got thinking about their living situation-

''Nero?''

''Yeah, baby.''

''Don't you think that it's a little bit weird, that we're having a baby and not living together?''

Jeff pivoted on the ladder and studied her- ''I guess it is kinda strange...would you want me here 24/7?''

Zoe could see his uncertainty, it was adorable, she put her roller down and went over to him- ''I want you here with me, we're going to be a family.'' she lay her hands on the bump- ''Well, here with _us.''_

He smiled that blinding smile, bounced down the ladder and kissed her. He had to admit, seeing Zoe blossoming with their child, was one of the hottest things ever! He'd seen the way men reacted to her, it was obscene, considering she was pregnant! At her exhibition in New York, as she'd been working the room flawlessly, he hadn't dared turn his back or one of the art creeps was on her like a bee around honey.

Then again she did epitomise the 'Hot Momma' title, she glowed with health, her body looked incredible, her D-cup had shot up to an awe inspiring 36-E, her little hips and butt were now curvy and he couldn't stop touching them. She slapped so much cocoa butter on to her skin that she didn't have even the slightest hint of a stretch mark. Her pregnancy hormones teamed with his libido meant they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

They got planning his move to her house and she said- ''The attic here is already converted and empty if you want to use it as a studio space?''

''Sounds good to me. I can't wait to get packing.''

''Eddie and Rupert are going to love this.'' she winked.

When the nursery was fully painted, they admired their handy work and exchanged high 5's.

''I better go shower, Lex is taking me shopping for all the things I'll need for my hospital bag.''

''Ok baby, I put that non slip mat down in the shower, I'm not having you fall in there.''

''Oh says the man who nearly killed himself in there trying to seduce me.'' she laughed.

''See! A lesson learned. Frogs in rain hats might not be a sexy sight, but I can live with that considering a nearly snapped my dick!''

Zoe knew that Jeff had been shaken up by that near miss, she hugged him- ''It's ok baby, I'll suffer the passion wrecker frogs. You know that I'd still love you even if your dick had ended up in a sling.''

He swatted her cute ass as she walked off laughing.

In the car with Lexi, Zoe had her check list of things to buy.

''So, did you finally talk to Jeff about moving in?''

''Yes.'' she smiled.

Lexi smiled back- ''On it went well then.''

''He can't wait to move in.''

In the near by mall, the girls worked through the list like pros. Lunch was great, Zoe had an appetite that put the guys to shame. She craved chocolate and noodles around the clock, so they sat in the food court, and she had a plate of noodles and a big slice of chocolate fudge cake.

''No wonder you have a giant rack, that's like 5000 calories you're inhaling.'' Lexi chuckled seeing how happy her sister was.

''I know and it's SO worth getting fat for!''

Zoe watched her sister tucking into a double cheese burger, curly fries and the biggest chocolate shake she'd ever seen. She'd been suspicious the second she'd caught Lexi devouring a plate of ribs at 2am, a week ago.

''So, when were you planning on telling Matt?''

The blondes blue eyes widened- ''W..what?''

''Come on Lex, you can tell me for a start.''

The silence stretched, then Zoe heard her whisper- ''How did you know?''

''Big tip- "am fridge raids for ribs, are only ever for two reasons. You were either knocked up or high. How far on are you?''

''Six weeks. Matt is going to have a fit!''

Zoe shook her head- ''Lexi calm down, he loves you so much. You've been together a hell of a lot longer than me and Jeff were when we got pregnant, look how well we're doing. But, is it what you want?''

''I don't know yet, I'm still really confused.''

''That's ok.'' Zoe took her hand- ''I was too, you saw me, I was a wreck. What ever you decide to do, I'm there for you and it's out business ok?''

The girls hugged and continues with their lunch.

She had tackled pregnancy clothes with style! She wore flattering baby-doll tops, good supporting but sexy bras, stretch waist jeans and fashionable flats . Jeff had taken to painting her toe nails for her, as she could no longer reach. He painted them all kinds of colours, today they were green and purple. The nail painting usually happened at bedtime, when they just lay on the bed relaxed and at ease in the silence.

It was a time when he often talked to the bump. Their little girl always responded to their voices. Especially when Jeff would sing to her, he'd made up a little song called 'Miracle' that he'd sing while stroking her stomach, it was beautiful and nobody knew about it but them.

In the fitting rooms Zoe felt the baby kick really quite hard, she lay a hand on her stomach- ''Chill 'dot' momma can't handle the 'Sweet Chin Music' kicks on a full stomach.''

''You ok in there?'' Lexi inquired.

''Yeah, she's just going all Shawn Michaels in there.''

''3 months to go, and the light of your life will be here.''

''3 months? The way she's going it'll never be that long!''

Leaving the mall with all their bags, was a relief it had been one long day, all Zoe wanted to do was curl up with Jeff and their dogs and relax.

On the ride home they took the scenic route to avoid the traffic and were singing along to the radio, when they saw a car pulled over at the side of the road, a woman flagging them down'

''What the hell?'' Zoe sighed.

''Lock your door! Car jackings happen out in the sticks too!'' Lexi said driving closer.

All the locks were slammed down.

Zoe saw the car by the side of the road- ''Oh shit! Erm Lex, it's Beth!''

The blonde hissed in disgust- ''Let's just drive on!''

''Don't you dare! She's over due to go into labour!''

''I thought she was due months ago from the size of the woman!''

Zoe laughed- ''No, she just looked huge- the joy of twins.''

They pulled up, Zoe lowered her window- ''Are you ok?''

Beth was clutching her dead phone, holding her bump, wow she really did look frickin' huge! Damn twins were a royal screw job to a woman's body.

''No, my contractions are starting...I can't drive.'' she panted.

Zoe got out of the car, guiding Beth back to her own car, but into the passenger side.

''What are you doing?'' Beth winced as another contraction hit her.

''Give me the damn keys lady!'' Zoe demanded, not in the mood for her bullshit.

''No!''

''Oh you want to give birth to twins alone on the road side? You go for it madam, I'd like to see you cut the chord with only a tire iron and a car jack for help!'' Zoe said, not sugar coating anything.

The silence was long then Beth thrust the keys at her.

''Good to see you're co-operating lady!''

Zoe turned to Lexi- ''Ok she's in labour, I'll get her to the hospital, head back to my place tell Jeff where I am.''

Lexi was stunned at her younger sisters ability to be so damn nice- ''I can't believe you're actually helping that bitch!''

A yelp came from the green Subaru, she turned and saw Beth's waters break- ''Lex don't start! I've gotta go.''

Zoe got in the car buckled up, started the car and away she drove them.

''Why...why are you helping me?'' Beth cringed in pain.

''Because when I go into labour, I'd want the same kind of help, if I was in your position.''

Beth groaned- ''if the roles were reversed...I'd probably... have driven right past you!''

she had to bite her lip not to smash the woman's face off the dash- ''Well, you ungrateful bitch, that just shows that I'm a better person than you are, doesn't it!''

Beth hated that Jeff's pregnant girlfriend was seeing her this vulnerable! She'd seen Zoe around town, looking gorgeous, getting lusty looks from men, while being visibly pregnant! It was sickening, she'd had to deal with swollen ankles, stretch marks like damn road maps and an ass like two VW Beetles! She took a look at the younger brunette and hated everything that she saw- the girl was a vision, no wonder Jeff worshipped her openly.

''I don't like you!''

Zoe just shrugged at her- ''Well lady, I'm not too fond of you either. You're just a shit stirring bitch, who only takes cheap shots, out of nothing but sheer jealousy, it's pathetic.''

Beth winced- ''How did _you_ get a guy like randy Orton?''

She heard the disgusted tone- ''He's no prize, he got what he deserved.''

''Bitter ex wife much!''

''He fractured my skull to the pint where I had random black outs for a year, fractured my cheek, broke my ribs ans a whole lot more. I think that little list entitles me to a little bitterness. So hold your poisonous forked tongue!''

That shut Beth up, they pulled up to the hospital, Zoe ran for help and a few nurses came out, one with a wheel chair. Out of courtesy , she walked with them, they told Beth that they were taking her straight to delivery. Zoe felt a vice-like hand wrap around her wrist-

''Don't you dare ditch me here you bitch!''

Zoe was stunned- ''WHAT!''

''My sister is on her honeymoon! Jack is flying home from Canada as we...speak!''

Oh shit! She knew where this was going!

''NO NO NO! I'm not being your damn birthing partner, I'll be too tempted to put my fist down your throat when you screamed!''

''Oh yes you are! get your skinny ass in here!''

Zoe was then dragged into the delivery room and handed a pair of pink scrubs.

Lexi pulled up to Zoe's house and ran inside-

''Jeff!'' she called- ''Where the hell are you?''

''Upstairs.'' he called back.

She bounced up the stairs in her Prada shoes and saw him in the nursery, up a ladder painting tiny silver stars on the ceiling-

''Where's Zoe?''

''Hospital.''

''Oh my God!'' he yelled, his body shook so much he nearly fell off the ladder.

''No no, she's fine, the baby is fine too. We found Beth in labour, Zoe's driven her to the hospital.''

He was struck dumb for a few seconds- ''Are you serious?''

''Yes! I told her to ditch the bitch!''

He wiped his hands, put his brush in the jar of turpentine and said- ''No way is she being all stressed out by this, I'm bringing my Zoe home.''

He went home got his car and off he went.

The labour was in full swing, she was too far on to get an epidural, so she was a barrel of laughs to deal with. Beth was gripping Zoe's smaller hand and repeatedly calling her a bitch. The staff had no idea what to make of the two women, they clearly were not friends.

''I hate you!'' she panted, tears scalding down her cheeks.

Zoe nodded- ''Good, I'm your ex's pregnant girlfriend, it'd fuck up the natural order of things if we liked each other.''

''How...?'' pant-pant, ''How he puts up with you...I'll never know!''

Zoe laughed- ''We're just as nuts as each other, I don't have to be anybody but myself and he can be as mad a she likes with me too, it's the only way we do things.''

Beth knew then that they were probably a good match. It didn't mean she'd changed her mind about the bitch!

The first baby was born quickly, a girl with jet black hair, just like her dad. Before Zoe could see anything else, the delivery door opened and in stepped Jack, looking scared to death.

''Thank Christ!'' Zoe cheered- ''Beth get the hell off my damn hand woman! Your man is here!''

Seeing the pair re-united would have been quite sweet if you didn't know the story of how they got to be there at that point. She made her crafty escape, massaging some feeling back into her brutalised hand. She ditched the pink scrubs and exited the hospital, in time to see Jeff walking up through the car park.

She ran the best she could- ''Oh thank God! That bitch is ten times worse in labour with no pain relief. Do you have any idea how close she came to getting decked with a bed pan?''

Jeff wrapped her up in his arms laughing- ''You did a good thing though.''

''Not that she thanked me!'' Zoe huffed- ''Please take me home Nero, I'm craving...apples...grapes..and...ooh Nutella!''

He kissed her leading her to the car- ''That, I can do.''

On the way home Jeff said- ''Shannon and I are on crib building duty tomorrow.''

''That I've _got _to see.'' she chuckled.

''Meaning?''

''Meaning- Shannon can barely put together a sandwich without losing a hand, never mind a crib...and you, well...the jury is still out on you Mr Hardy.'' she teased.

The next day Shannon arrived, ready to build the crib with Jeff. While the girls assembled the hospital bag, all they could hear from the nursery was that pair arguing.

''Jeffro it goes the other way! Here look at the plans!''

''No! Bolt C goes through Post 2! Jack ass!''

''Oh shut up! You're wrong! If it goes that way your crib will have five legs. It's not a crib by Picasso Jeff!''

Zoe laughed- ''They're gonna kill each other in there.''

She put the baby blanket into the bag and went along to check on the ''progress'' but all she found was carnage and two best friends ready to throw punches.

''Having fun?''

The pair were currently fighting over the plan sheet.

Jeff looked like he was at breaking point.

''Guys, why don't you two go take a break, have a beer and feed the dogs, just leave this for a while.''

They silently nodded. Jeff kissed her and rubbed the bump lovingly before heading downstairs. Zoe got sat on the floor on one of the big purple cushions on the nursery rug. The diagram sheet in one hand and a screw driver in the other and got to work on the white crib.

Half an hour later, she'd built it, no fuss and no bits left over! She put the tools away and put the crib in place. Hearing the guys trudging back up the stairs, she couldn't help but smile. Seeing the pair agog in the open door way was funny.

Shannon pointed- ''How the hell did you do that?''

Zoe folded her arms over her ample chest- ''I'm amazing Moore, what can I say?''

He laughed nudging Jeff- ''Behind every great man-''

Zoe added- ''There's an even greater woman ready to be handier than her man.''

Jeff took her teasing- ''Oh ha ha very funny, say that when you want your toes painting again.''

Shannon chuckled- ''He paints your toe nails?''

Jeff cringed.

''Zoe, you know I never did tell you what I caught your man doing the night of your unofficial first date at the bar.'' Shannon said gleefully.

Jeff gave him the evil eye- ''I swear to god Moore you;re not going to get to be second godfather at this rate!''

''I was going to be her godfather?''

''NOT ANYMORE LOOSE LIPS!''

Zoe waved her hands- ''Quit the bitch fit boys! What did you catch him doing?'' she grinned.

Shannon's smile was enough to let Jeff know that his pre ''Non-Date'' grooming ritual was about to go public. Little bastard!

**AN: I hope you liked that. Loved writing the bitching between Beth and Zoe. Hmm what will Lexi do? But this is coming to a close in a few chapters, I'll do my best to make the ending as good as I can for you all.**

**R&R.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: This story is rapidly drawing to a close and lets get this show on the road ;)**

**R&R**

**I only own my Ocs.**

Sheets Of Empty Canvas

Chapter 19

Jeff and Zoe had been living together very happily for two months and instead of selling his beloved home, he'd let Matt and Lexi move into it. But Lexi being Lexi, still hadn't told Matt that she was pregnant. Zoe had tried to get her sister to talk to him, but the girl was positive that he was going to dump her, if he found out.

They were sat on Zoe's back steps, by the fire pit, wrapped up in blankets, having a girlie chat. The guys were all next door having a poker night with Gil.

''Jeff is getting really jumpy around me.'' Zoe giggled, stroking her 8 month bump.

''Oh I've seen him, but you are hitting the home stretch now.'' Lexi smirked eyeing the bump too.

''I think he's worried he'll miss something. He's sure I've been in labour four times this week alone. He's worse than I am!''

''so when is the C-section booked for?''

''Four weeks today.'' she said blowing out a calming breath- ''I'm going to have one ugly scar from that.''

''Like Jeff would care.''

''Oh God he freaked out in bed last night.''

''Do I need to hear any more of your sexual shenanigans? Heard plenty of them while I lived here.''

Zoe chuckled- ''I know, but I've got to tell you this, I have to tell someone. He freaked out, totally positive that his dick was poking the baby in her back.''

They were laughing their asses off-

''what did you tell him?''

''I basically told him that his dick was big but not _that _big. I was going to mess with him and say something about how babies got dimples, but I didn't think it'd go over too well.'' Zoe grinned, feeling 'dot' move, she'd gotten a lot more active over the past week.

''So, have you decided what you're doing?''Zoe indicated to her sister's tummy.

''I'm keeping it, no matter hoe he reacts...I'll tell him soon...it's just that..I don't want it to end between me and him, I'm not ready for it to end.''

Zoe put an arm around her and they leaned into each other- ''Well don't leave it much longer, I can already tell that your rack has doubles in size.''

Lexi let out a very unladylike snort, which shocked Zoe- ''O bet you'd never have done that a year ago!''

At the guys poker night, Gil was kicking the boys asses- ''Read em' and weep boys.'' he lay his cards down and grinned.

They threw their cards down in frustration.

Jeff huffed- ''Zoe should be here, she's the only one who can beat you.''

Gil smiled gathering up his pile of chips- ''She's a great girl that one son. Oh I forgot, this is for you.''

Gil reached into his coat pocket on the back of his chair, locating what he was looking for.

Shannon and Matt were both in on the plan, but seeing Jeff take the ring box from his dad, made it all so real, it was officially happening! They were all so proud of how Jeff was growing as a man, loving this new phase of his life, he'd changed for the better since meeting Zoe.

Jeff opened the box and smiled, it was one of his mom's engagement rings. Yes, his mom- Ruby had had two, because their dad couldn't pick which one he'd wanted, so he'd gotten her both.

One had been kept for Jeff's future wife and the other for Matt's future wife. The one that was blinking up at him was an opal, surrounded by diamonds. It was unconventional, but still beyond beautiful, just like Zoe! It was perfect!

He looked at Shannon- ''Ok, are you still clear on the plan?''

''Yes, I take her stroller shopping, because it won't fit into your car, you'll need one hour minimum to get sorted. I'll be bang on 3pm, chill out Jeff, it'll be cool.''

Jeff was expecting it to go wrong, every one was sick of trying to reassure him. He'd had so much good luck within a year, he just expected it to go wrong.

Gil rolled his eyes at his youngest son- ''Quit lookin' like that, you're proposing not facing a firing squad. Buck up, it's your turn to deal.''

So at 3pm the next afternoon, Shannon took Zoe stroller shopping and Jeff got the big bag of rose petals from Matt's fridge. He sprinkled the sweet smelling red and white petals from the front door, down the hall and into the lounge, around the coffee table and a few on top of it, where he'd laid out alcohol free fancy apple fizz, two long stemmed champagne glasses too.

He put the rest of the rose petals on their bed and felt the butterflies return to his stomach, he couldn't stop thinking about the proposal, he didn't want to botch it! Changing into his new clothes, he actually felt his hands shake as he buttoned up his short sleeved black shirt. It went with his smart black pants and very proper shoes. He hadn't been this presentable since he'd been in front of a judge, what felt like a life time ago now.

He looked at himself in the mirror and rolled his eyes, seeing the facial strip still stuck to his nose. He peeled it free and inspected his nose, yes these women knew their stuff when it came to skin care!

Zoe realised that Shannon was taking his duty as uncle and second godfather very seriously, he'd done actual research on strollers! It was very sweet. They bought one that had a clip in car seat and could be used from new born, right up to toddlers, it was perfect.

''You're really good at this.'' she smiled as they wheeled the huge box on the trolley, to Shannon's SUV.

''Well, she's my first niece, I intend on being the cool uncle to her.''

He'd noticed her checking her watch fro the past 35 minutes, he opened the trunk and slid the box inside. He saw her bite her lower lip- ''Zoe?''

She exhaled shakily, eyes darting to him.

He saw her hand go to her stomach- ''Are you ok honey?''

''No, we need to get to the ER.''

''It..it's starting?''

She nodded- ''Contractions are 6 minutes apart.''

They got about three steps when her waters broke all over his feet, today was not the day to go for flip flops he realised.

Jeff was watching the clock and pacing, any second she'd be home. His cell phone made him jump a mile, it was Shannon-

''Shan the Man! You coming back now?''

''Jeffro get your ass in your car!''

''what?''

''It's started! Your baby is coming NOW!''

''Shit! Fuck! Shit! O-ok I'm on my way!''

Jeff tried to find his car keys, but when he found them his hands were all sweaty and shaky. So much so, he couldn't get them in the ignition. He fumbled for his phone and speed dialled Matt.

''Matty help me.'' he said very shakily.

Matt could hear how messed up Jeff was and the first thing that he thought was- 'Oh fuck! She said no.'

''What went wrong Jeffro?''

''What? Oh no nothing, erm..Zoe's in labour and I-I can't drive.''

''We'll be right down!''

Jeff sat there as his older brother and Lexi came running down the road hand in hand. The blonde jumped into the back seat, Mat shoved a shell shocked Jeff across into the passenger seat and got behind the wheel-

''Buckle up people.'' Matt advised.

On the drive to the hospital, Lexi noticed that Jeff was looking uncommonly tidy, and wanted to know what he'd been up to, plus it'd distract them both for a few minutes- ''What the hell are you all dressed up for? You look like you're going to the prom.''

He looked over the back of his seat- ''I..I was planning on proposing today.''

Lexi let out an excited, ear splitting scream, causing Matt to jump and swerve dangerously close to a long row of fancy novelty mail boxes, which narrowly missed annihilation , due to Matt's quick reflexes-

''Sorry,'' she said patting Matt's broad shoulder, then looked at her possible future brother in law- ''Wow, oh that's just amazing!''

Jeff saw her blue eyes tear up, which was bizarre, he'd been expecting her to put her foot down and try to stop him, that's why he hadn't let Matt tell her about his plan. Maybe she was just overly emotional from their current situation, there was still time for the chaos to clear and her to put down her designer shod foot.

The car fell silent as she tried to pull herself together, but without warning or second thought, her mouth just opened without her prompting and the words just fell out-

''Matt I'm pregnant.''

Matt swerved the car again, about five mail boxes went flying up over the bonnet and over the roof, as Jeff pulled the wheel to get them back on the road. Suddenly Jeff felt like the sane rational one in the car, how the hell did that happen on a day like today?

At the hospital Zoe was in a wheel chair, scared out of her mind, Shannon was freaked out, almost on the verge of tears, as they went down to the delivery room. She looked up at him- ''Is Jeff coming?''

''Yes, your sister text me, they'll be here any minute. Matt is driving so they'll be safe and sound honey.''

''Good!''

They got her into a gown and got her ready, the mid wife, the doctor and nurse were great with her and she began getting a little more worried as the minutes ticked by and Jeff wasn't there!

Shannon was actually shaking now, Zoe was in a lot of pain and he was up by her shoulder, having no clue what to do- ''He'll be here any second.''

''He'd BETTER be, it's him and his dicks fault that I'm here!''

She felt a contraction cripple her, she slapped the gas and air mask on her mouth and took a deep breath.

Lexi was dragging Matt and Jeff down to the delivery wing, their girl was in room 6. Both Hardy men were in shock as they stopped outside the delivery room. She parked Matt in a chair in the tiny private waiting room and took Jeff by the shoulders and looked right at him-

''Jeff, for the sake of all that's holy, harness some of that bad ass energy and be strong for our girl, you can freak out _after _she's done all the hard work, ok?''

''Ok.'' he agreed, he took a deep breath and went inside the delivery room.

After telling the staff who he was, he was taken over to a big pedal operated sink to wash his hands, given green scrubs and shoe covers, he looked at the bed, God she was so scared.

Zoe looked at Jeff and then noticed how quickly Shannon fled the room. Her man was by her side now, holding her hand, wiping her hair back from her sweating, flushed face.

''Where were you Nero? I was scared you'd changed your mind about being here.''

''Never! I had to be here, Matt got distracted on the road.''

''By...what?''she winced, needing a distraction right then.

''Your sister telling him that she was pregnant.''

''She told him? Oh FIALLY!''

''You knew?''

''I've known...two months.''

Zoe screamed, clutching his inked hand as she began pushing as instructed and yelled at the doctor- ''Your pain medication isn't worth shit!''

Jeff's green eyes went wide and looked at the doctor- ''I'm sorry sir.''

''It's ok Mr Hardy, we've heard it all.''

Jeff smiled slightly as her face went redder and she very nearly broke his hand, he winced- ''OW!''

She shot him a look- ''That's nothing! You try five minutes of this! Then you'll know...pain!''

The nurse looked up- ''You're doing really well Zoe, we can see the head coming.''

Zoe felt him pulling to free his hands, so he could go and get a look- ''Don't you fucking dare look down there! You'll never was to do me again if you do!''

He knew that she was being serious, yet this was a miracle, but he knew that one look down there and it'd be curtains for him, he'd pass out, so he stayed put- ''Ok baby, I'll stay up here.''

''Push Zoe, a really big push!'' she was instructed.

She was so tired, it was unbelievable, but she had to do this, the pain, the fear, everything, she looked up into Jeff's green eyes as he sat beside her on the bed and she pushed, crying and just wanting it to be over.

He said in her ear- ''I had a surprise in store for you today.''

when she'd stopped pushing she looked up again- ''Y-you did?''

''Oh yeah, our house is full of over $300 worth of rose petal.''

She pursed her lips- ''It is? Why?''

''Baby, no only is it one year since you moved to Raleigh, but I was going to ask you something too.''

''If this is..about having a pool table...instead of a dining table..answer is still NO!''

he chuckled- ''No it's not about that, the pool table's going in Matt's dining room, your sister sound proofed the room. What I was going to do is...ask you to marry me.''

She gasped as they said- ''Push Zoe!''

She obeyed and yelled- ''Ask me properly Nero! Or I'm closing my legs and this baby will stay put!''

Jeff couldn't stop laughing- ''ok baby anything you want. Zoe Camilla Gibson, will you marry me?''

Zoe carried on pushing and screamed- ''Yes!''

Once she'd stopped pushing her lay the biggest kiss on her lips, he was so happy- ''I've got a ring..it's at home.''

''You do?'' she panted smiling.

''Yes, it was my mom's. My dad bought her two. So when Matt's shock dies down, I'll bet your sister will be wearing the other ring.''

An hour later, their little girl was born.

Jeff waited with the surgical scissors and cut either side of where it was clamped off. That one cut and the little cry from the tiny baby, was it, he was crying. He watched them wash 'Baby Girl Hardy', weigh her, they sorted Zoe out. He'd heard the words 'Stitches' and 'Internal' and got up the top end of the bed pretty quickly.

They brought their baby girl over to them, she was so tired, that she could barely life her arms, so Jeff had to hold her as he sat beside her on the bed. She was wrapped in a soft pink blanket and a tiny hand popped out of the fold of material, her little wrist band around her tiny wrinkled wrist. They marvelled at the perfect baby that they'd created together.

''She's so beautiful.'' Zoe said, looking at her daughter, she had Jeff's cute as hell nose, her hair was dark, wow she had so much hair!

''You did so great baby, I'm so proud of you.'' he kissed her softly,lingering out of sheer love.

They put 'Baby Girl Hardy' into her incubator and took them along to their private room.

Lexi, Shannon and Matt came along to see them, as the nurse settled them in.

Zoe hugged her sister and Lexi said- ''She's beautiful Zoe, not weird looking like some kids.''

Typical Lexi, Zoe grinned sleepily.

''So you finally told him huh?''

''Oh yeah, he annihilated a row of novelty mail boxes with Jeff's car. There's a wooden chicken wedged in to grill. Matt had only just started forming full cohesive sentences.'' she whispered, a big grin on her face.

''Is he happy?''

''He smiled for over an hour, he was starting to creep the staff out, so all signs point to either happiness or a flat out mental break down.''

''Jeff proposed, I said yes.'' she smiled letting out a big happy yawn.

The two women hugged.

Jell, Matt and Shannon were exchanging hugs all misty eyed, they were so pleased that the pair were engaged and parents now, to a healthy 7lb 7oz baby girl.

They left the couple alone, Lexi had promised to return with her hospital bag and the engagement ring. Jeff sat on the bed with her, looking at their baby, gently singing her song to her, about being his miracle, when Zoe said to him sleepily- ''We've got to think of a name for her soon.''

Jeff looked at her, at his fiancé and smiled- ''She's already our little miracle, so why not make that official?''

She smirked- ''Miracle? Are you sure?''

''Yep, she's too special to be given a regular name. She's a Hardy after all, she'll never be like everyone else.'' he said gently stroking her cheek as he leaned over the incubator, her skin was the softest thing he'd ever felt.

''Ok, Miracle Hardy it is.''

That was the last thing Zoe managed to say before she fell into a deep sleep, that she'd more than earned.

Jeff was one happy man! He had his girls, his Zoe and his Miracle, he had his family. It was everything to him already and life didn't get any better that this.

**AN: How did you like it? I wanted this labour to have humour, reality and sweetness. I was a birthing partner to one of my friends and it's scary as hell, for such a nice girl, she suddenly had the mouth of a trucker! **

**R&R.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: well here it is the final chapter of my little story, I wanted to keep it short and sweet.**

**So here goes faithful readers.**

**R&R**

**I only own my Ocs**

Sheets Of Empty Canvas

Chapter 20

(Epilogue)

Zoe looked stunning in her bikini top, cut off denim shorts and her shades, Jeff smiled over to his gorgeous wife as she exited their home.

The land between Jeff and Zoe's house and Matt and Lexi's had been bought between them and now housed the hugest trampoline that they could get their hands on.

So, that summer day Jeff, Matt and Shannon were on there with Miracle and her cousin Ruby, the two 5 year old girls were very athletic and set on worrying their fathers to death!

Miracle ran to Zoe, her brunette bunches or curls bouncing, her huge green eyes shining-

''Momma! Daddy says I'm not allowed to learn how to do a Swanton Bomb!''

She scooped her little girl up and carried her through the side gate- ''When you're older you can, I'll teach my girl some moves too.''

Her little face lit up.

Ruby had Shannon in a head lock, her blonde hair in bunches too. That little blonde was one tough cookie, just like her mother, but she had these huge brown doe eyes that made you melt.

Jeff came over to his girls, giving them each a kiss- ''How's dinner looking Mrs Hardy?''

''Perfect.'' she smiled- ''Good call on the Swanton.''

She set Miracle on the trampoline, through the huge mesh safety net, that surrounded it.

''The thought of our baby wrestling scares the shit out of me.''he pouted.

''We knew it's be a possibility Nero, she's tough, so is Ruby. Would you mess with those girls in 15 years time?''

He looked at the pair running rings around Matt and Shannon and didn't want to imagine the two girls at 20 years old, he looked at Zoe and kissed her-

''Any wrestler touches one of the Hardy Girls, I'll kick so much ass they'll pray for death!''

She chuckled, pulling her hot husband closer to her and patted his shoulder- ''I know you will Nero, but by the time they're 20, you'll be pushing 55, might break a hip.'' she teased.

Zoe saw that glint in his eyes and knew to run, he was in that crazy playful mood. She took off running, dodging Eddie and Rupert snuggling by Gil, she leapt over Lexi sunning herself on the lounger, but Jeff caught her around her waist and hefted her into a fire mans lift.

''Miracle- tell momma off! She's calling daddy old!''

Miracle laughed a purely 'Zoe' laugh- ''But you ARE! You're SO old!''

Zoe laughed- ''that's my girl!''

Jeff watched as his two girls exchanged a thumbs up, like they always did when they ganged up on him.

''It's just my luck to be ganged up on by every woman with the Hardy name!'' he said slapping Zoe's butt.

''You love it Nero, you wouldn't have it any other way!'' she chuckled slapping his butt too as she dangled down his back.

He smiled, she was right, he wouldn't have it any other way.

THE END

**AN: There you go, this little story had come to a close. Sorry if there was no fight with Beth, but just remember their kids all go to the same school, so who knows what the future might bring I might do a one shot ;)**

**I have to say a thank you to the following reviewers-**

**PunkMutantGargoyleChica**

**Katie2007**

**.x**

**Randy4rkocenahardy**

**AngelsDestiny22**

**CassieTheNinja**

**angelshavetheirwickedschemes**

**RKOCMJHGIRL**

**Zoe-Star-Rock**

**Katariina Sofia**

**chloevamp**

**AussieHardyGirl**

**angelofTurnTearsToRoesCMC**

**deziprincess88**

**violentkisses20**

**You all reviewed kept me writing when I thought this was a dead story. Thank you so much.**

**R&R one last time please. Katiewoo.**


End file.
